Krótkie życie w Zonie
by MasterSkorpius
Summary: Zona nie jest przyjaznym miejscem, o nie... Kto raz w niej się znajdzie już nigdy do końca z niej nie wyjdzie. Dla niektórych jednak jest jak drugi dom. Ucieczka od dawnego życia... (S.T.A.L.K.E.R. AU)
1. Chapter 1

Rozdział 1

Kobieta w wojskowej kurtce spięła różowe włosy w kitkę i poprawiła wielki, ciemnozielony plecak. Stała przed lekko podniszczonym, piętrowym budynkiem oświetlanym przez przebijające się zza chmur promienie porannego słońca. Przesunęła wzrokiem po pokrytej spękanym tynkiem ścianie frontowej i porównała ją z wyciągniętą z kieszeni fotografią.

\- "Przynajmniej okna są całe" - westchnęła pod nosem.

Upchnęła zdjęcie z powrotem i chwyciła za pistolet. Szorstki plastik pokrywający rękojeść glock'a dawał całkiem duże poczucie bezpieczeństwa. No… przynajmniej tutaj, na pograniczu… Głębiej w Zonę nawet doświadczony stalker z granatnikiem i nowiutkim karabinem oraz zapasem amunicji nie mógłby czuć się pewnie.

Skrzywione przez wilgoć drzwi ustąpiły bez większego oporu. W zamian za to wydały głośne, długie i przejmujące skrzypnięcie. Bonnibel wzdrygnęła się i wkroczyła w mrok, zapalając jednocześnie niewielką, diodową latarkę. Zimne, białe światło wyłoniło z ciemności szare ściany i pokrytą śmieciami podłogę. Jakieś szmaty, puszki po konserwach, trochę suchych liści i zmumifikowany szczur w kącie. 'Żadnych kości' - odetchnęła w myślach i ruszyła dalej. Szybko trafiła na coś w rodzaju baru. Blat był pokryty grubą warstwą kurzu i obdarty z większości wyposażenia. Półki na alkohole stały za nim puste i smętne. Kilka metrów obok, pod ścianą, piętrzył się stos zakurzonych stołów i krzeseł. Uśmiechając się przelotnie, kobieta przeskoczyła bar i stanęła przed wejściem na zaplecze. Starając się nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków, przyłożyła ucho do cienkiego drewna. Po kilku minutach całkowitej ciszy zdecydowała się wejść do środka. Powoli uchyliła drzwi, jednocześnie oświetlając wnętrze. Tuż obok latarki podążała matowa lufa pistoletu. Stwierdziwszy, że nic jej nie grozi, przekroczyła wąski, metalowy próg. Wewnątrz ujrzała masywny, wypełniony metalową zastawą regał, a przy jednej ze ścian, ku swej radości, agregat. Był brudny i archaiczny, ale na pierwszy rzut jej wykształconego technicznie oka zdawał się sprawny i gotowy do uruchomienia.

Kiedy wychodziła z pomieszczenia coś przykuło jej uwagę. Kwadratowa, obita blachą klapa w podłodze, prowadząca najpewniej do piwnicy. Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła szybko grzebać w kieszeniach. Wymacała niewielką kłódkę i zablokowała nią przejście. Zadowolona z kolejnej - choć na chwilę - rozwiązanej sprawy, wróciła do głównej części budynku i zwróciła się ulokowanym na lewo od baru schodom. Ostrożnie wspięła się po nieco chwiejnej konstrukcji. Na piętrze zastała ciągnący się nad całym parterem korytarz, który prowadził do pięciu kolejnych pomieszczeń. Na pierwszych drzwiach znajdowała się niewielka tabliczka z symbolami trójkąta i koła. Znajdująca się za nimi łazienka była w zaskakująco dobrym stanie. Ściany i podłoga wyłożone były jasnoniebieskimi kafelkami. Umywalka, prysznic i ubikacja były w miarę czyste, pomijając tylko ślady po wyschniętej wodzie. Obok upaćkanego lustra wisiał pękaty, biały bojler.

\- "Kanalizacja miała być podłączona…" - mruknęła różowowłosa zbliżając się do kranu - "Tak samo jak woda…" - przekręciła oznaczoną na niebiesko gałkę. Wzdrygnęła się słysząc nieprzyjemny bulgot.

Mimo to, kilka sekund później z pokrytego kamieniem otworu poleciała lekko żółtawa woda. Kobieta natychmiast ją zakręciła i wyszła na korytarz.

Starając się nie hałasować - choć to nie miało już większego znaczenia, po tym co stało się chwilę wcześniej - ruszyła sprawdzić następne pomieszczenie. Było niewielkie. Pod ścianami stała szafa i dwa proste łóżka z materacami w całkiem niezłym stanie. Naprzeciw drzwi znajdowało się brudne okno z drewnianą framugą. Za zatłuszczoną szybą rozciągał się widok na falujące na lekkim wietrze drzewa. Podobnie wyglądały pozostałe trzy pokoje. W jednym z nich, w szafie znalazła nawet kila zestawów mocno zakurzonej pościeli.

Zadowolona z siebie wróciła na parter i zdjęła plecak. Ciężki bagaż wylądował na podłodze przy barze wydając z siebie serię stuknięć wywołanych przez znajdujące się w nim przedmioty. Bonnibel nachyliła się nad nim i zaczęła wypakowywać kolejne fanty. Na nieco klejącym się blacie wylądowało kilka szmatek, niewielka skrzynka z narzędziami i dwie walizeczki - żółta, plastikowa i aluminiowa o srebrzystej barwie. Z tej pierwszej wydobyła telefon satelitarny i wybrała numer.

\- "Halo?" - po chwili w słuchawce dało się słyszeć nieco zagłuszany jakimś nieokreślonym szumem głos mężczyzny.

\- "Tu Bonnibel. Witaj David" - przywitała się różowowłosa - "Sprawdziłam budynek."

\- "I jak?"

\- "Nadspodziewanie dobrze. Zabieram się za sprzątanie."

\- "A ja niedługo dotrę z zapasami."

\- "Świetnie. Do zobaczenia" - rozłączyła się i odłożyła urządzenie na miejsce.

Wzięła pozostałe przedmioty, pozostawiając kolejną, wytartą tyłkiem smugę względnej czystości przeskoczyła bar i weszła na zaplecze. Zbliżyła się do agregatu i rozłożyła przyniesione rzeczy na podłodze. Na czoło założyła wyjętą z kieszeni na piersi latarkę. Snop światła rozgonił cienie i ukazał nieco pordzewiałą i brudną od zaschniętego smaru konstrukcje. Wszystkie części były na miejscu, a krótki test wykazał, że urządzenie jest prawie w pełni sprawne. A przynajmniej było dopóki zestaw kluczy i śrubokrętów nie znalazł się w dłoniach Bonnibel. Szczątkowa obudowa i kolejne części odpadały od głównej bryły, odsłaniając coraz to głębsze warstwy mechanizmu. Kiedy metalu było już więcej na zimnej, betonowej podłodze niż w urządzeniu, a kobieta wreszcie dobrała się do dynama, rozpoczął się odwrotny proces. Konstrukcja została przekonfigurowana. Teraz główną jej częścią był obrotowy wysięgnik z niewielkim uchwytem. Kobieta sprawdziła czy wszystko porusza się swobodnie i założyła łączący napęd z prądnicą pas klinowy, po czym naciągnęła go jeszcze jedną obrotową częścią.

Szybkim ruchem przyciągnęła do siebie żółtą walizeczkę i otworzyła ja. Wewnątrz, pomiędzy warstwami czarnej, syntetycznej gąbki leżał sferyczny pojemnik wielkości zaciśniętej pięści przeciętnego budowlańca. Bonnibel wyciągnęła go powoli i pokręciła kilka razy przy zamontowanym przy nim zamku kodowym. Metaliczna kula syknęła ukazując zabezpieczony układem żyroskopów, cylindryczny, czarny obiekt, wielkością i kształtem przypominający baterię AA. Kobieta odłożyła ostrożnie pojemnik do nesesera i zdjęła górną część niwelującego ruchy żyroskopu. Odetchnęła głęboko i uwolniła dłoń z rękawicy. Przedmiot zdawał się być ciepły i miał dziwną fakturę. Raz guma, raz metal, a czasem nawet drewno. Ciężko było sprecyzować. Bonnibel powolnym ruchem, starając się by pozostał w niezmienionej pozycji, umieściła go w szczękach uchwytu i zabezpieczyła przed wypadnięciem. Ze skrzynki z narzędziami wydobyła długi pasek papieru z kawałkiem taśmy klejącej na końcu. Zamocowała go do wysięgnika i owinęła kilka razy, po czym pociągnęła z całej siły. Jak można było się spodziewać, papierek rozerwał się, a maszyna nie ruszyła. Różowowłosa zawiesiła się na chwilę. Po kilku sekundach uderzyła się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Głośne plaśnięcie rozeszło się po budynku.

\- "Dlaczego w ogóle myślałam, że to zadziała…" - westchnęła.

Chwyciła za jedną z metalowych rurek, jaka pozostała po rozebraniu urządzenia i wetknęła ją w otwór przy kole napinającym pas. Kilka silnych obrotów później coś zaczęło się dziać. Prowizoryczna korba wyrwała się z rąk kobiety, a czarny obiekt zaczął się świecić. Pulsował szarym światłem jednocześnie samoistnie się kręcąc i napędzając mechanizm. Prądnica wręcz zamruczała, a Bonnibel zaśmiała się jak mała dziewczynka. Rozejrzała się szybko po pomieszczeniu i odnalazła gruby kabel znikający gdzieś w ścianie. Podłączyła go z maszyną, a wtedy łysa, samotna żarówka pod sufitem zapaliła się żółtym światłem.

Coraz bardzie zadowolona kobieta ruszyła z powrotem do głównej części budynku, ale tuż pod drzwiami zahaczyła o coś nogą. Kłódka blokująca piwnicę…

Przełknęła głośno ślinę i zdjęła kłódkę. Na drżących nogach zeszła po metalowej drabinie. Gdyby nie latarka na czole, widziałaby tylko czerwone szczeble i mały kwadrat betonowej podłogi. Po nieskończenie długich kilku sekundach, grube podeszwy wojskowych buciorów zetknęły się z chropowatym betonem. W omiatanym snopem zimnego, białego światła pomieszczeniu pojawiło się wiele cieni. Ruchomych, bezkształtnych cieni, które powodowały gęsią skórkę u różowowłosej. Jednak w blasku diod ukazała się malutka, wystająca ze ściany dźwigienka. Kiedy palec w zielonej rękawicy przesunął ja w górę, piwnica została zalana czerwonym światłem. 'Co za idiota instaluje w piwnicy światło awaryjne? Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie mruga' - pomyślała uspokajając się.

Mrok zniknął, a w jego miejsce pojawiły się potężne regały zastawione drewnianymi skrzynkami. Większość z nich było otwarte i wypełnione butelkami z wódką. Tylko jedna była wciąż zamknięta przy pomocy gwoździ. Ciekawska Bonnibel nie mogła się powstrzymać i za pomocą długiego, kupionego na ukraińskim bazarze noża, podważyła klapkę. Gwoździki trzymały wytrwale, ale w końcu puściły. Przy okazji wyrzucając zbitą z klapek pokrywę w ścianę i ciskając prosto w twarz kobiety sporą garścią siana. W środku leżały dwa automaty AK-47 i kilka magazynków. Różowowłosa przykryła skrzyneczkę i rozejrzała się ostatni raz po piwnicy. W kącie stał ciężki, otwarty do oporu sejf. Jedyne, co było wewnątrz, to kilka pajęczyn. Bonnibel uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

* * *

W świetle bijącym od monitora kineskopowego blada twarz wydawała się jeszcze bledsza, a podkrążone oczy jeszcze bardziej zmęczone. Zaplamiony najróżniejszymi odczynnikami fartuch laboratoryjny, niedbale związane w kitkę blond włosy i nieco zatłuszczone okulary tworzyły postać wyczerpanej praktycznie do granic możliwości pani naukowiec. Na polecenie szefa musiała zostać w pracy po godzinach. I to już piąty dzień z kolei.

Przez zamykające się samoistnie powieki ledwo widziała rozmazujące się na ekranie literki. Substancje w probówkach traciły barwy, a w głowie pulsował tępy ból. Powietrze było nieznośnie gęste - klimatyzacja znów nawaliła albo ktoś się nią bawił.

\- "Bonnibel Bubblegum!" - dziwny, drażniący i nieco piskliwy głos odezwał się tuż obok jej ucha, sprawiając, że podskoczyła - "Czy ty śpisz? Dlaczego nie pracujesz?"

\- "Przepraszam…" - mruknęła - "Jestem zbyt zmęczona. Mogłabym dziś wcześniej wyjść?" - to pytanie byłoby na miejscu gdyby nie fakt, że jej czas pracy zakończył się trzy godziny wcześniej.

\- "Hmm…" - szef: łysy mężczyzna w czarnym stroju i z lekko żółtawą skórą wydał z siebie przeciągły, trudny do nazwania dźwięk - "Możesz… Ale przyjdziesz w sobotę i niedzielę do pracy!"

Bonnibel kiwnęła lekko głową. Nie było już odwrotu. Gdy tylko mężczyzna się oddalił, westchnęła ciężko i zaczęła pakować swoje rzeczy.

Labirynt wyłożonych żółtym dywanem korytarzy budynku laboratorium zdawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Miała zawroty głowy od coraz szybszego ich przemierzania. Setki drzwi, tysiące stopni, dziesiątki automatów z wodą… Kiedy kobieta wpadła do szatni, szatniarka spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem, po czym ostrożnie podała kurtkę i wycofała się gdzieś na zaplecze.

Pani naukowiec z olbrzymią ulgą wyszła na ulicę. Wzdrygnęła się czując krople zimnego deszczu na twarzy, ale nie miała siły by wyciągnąć parasol. Robiło się już ciemno, a szare chmury nie poprawiały ponurej atmosfery. Bonnibel ruszyła niemrawo w kierunku domu. Mijała po drodze szarych ludzi w szarych płaszczach. Niektórzy ciągnęli za sobą rozbeczane dzieci, czy zmoknięte psy. Wszyscy bez wyjątku zasłaniali się przed deszczem. Kapturem, parasolką, gazetą…

Zatrzymała się przed drogerią. Przesunęła dłonią po ciężkich od wody włosach i pchnęła szklane drzwi. Kasjerka słysząc dźwięk zawieszonego nad wejściem dzwonka uniosła leniwie głowę i westchnęła widząc klienta wchodzącego do sklepu tuż przed zamknięciem.

Badaczka nie przejęła się tym. Ruszyła wzdłuż zastawionych kolorowym, drogim towarem półek. Minęła wszelkie mydła i kosmetyki, i stanęła przed regałem wypełnionym farbami do włosów. Bez wahania wzięła opakowanie opisane "truskawkowa guma balonowa" i poszła do kasy, wciąż zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady. Nie przejmując się resztą zapłaciła banknotem o wysokim nominale i wyszła na deszcz.

Jakieś piętnaście minut później pojawiła się w holu apartamentowca. Nawet nie spojrzała na przysypiającego przed mrugającym kolorowym światłem telewizorem portiera. Pozostawiając za sobą mokry trop minęła windę i wbiegła po schodach na piąte piętro. Odkluczyła drzwi do swego mieszkania, wślizgnęła się do środka, po czym zakluczyła za sobą. Niedbale powiesiła kurtkę na drewnianym wieszaku, a buty rzuciła na szmatkę leżącą pod kaloryferem. Szybko przebrała się w luźne, różowe spodnie i bluzę z kapturem. Po krótkim namyśle zrzuciła tą ostatnią i czując nieprzyjemny chłód ciągnący od nieco nieszczelnych okien, chwyciła kartonik z farbą i zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki.

Jakąś godzinę później wyszła z rozpuszczonymi włosami w kolorze gumy balonowej. Była zadowolona z siebie jak nigdy.

* * *

Głośny, irytujący dźwięk nastawionego w telefonie budzika przerwał piękny sen. Bonnibel zwlokła się z kanapy, zrzucając na podłogę książkę, przy czytaniu której zasnęła. Masując nieco obolały kark i próbując wyłowić resztki snu o życiu w domu w lesie, ruszyła zażyć porannej higieny. Po umyciu zębów i spokojnym zjedzeniu kanapki złożonej z nieco czerstwego chleba oraz sera i szynki zbliżających się niebezpiecznie do terminu przydatności, zorientowała się, że o czymś miała pamiętać. O czymś naprawdę, ale to naprawdę ważnym…

Prawie podskoczyła kiedy wreszcie udało się jej przypomnieć. Krzesło, na którym siedziała uderzyło o podłogę. Popędziła się przebrać i już kilka minut później biegła chodnikiem ku laboratorium. Przebiegając obok szatni rzuciła kurtką w zaskoczoną szatniarkę i wbiegła po schodach. Żółty dywan i setki drzwi przemykały przed jej oczami. Kiedy wpadła do pomieszczenia, w którym pracowała, wszyscy jej współpracownicy wbili w nią zdziwione spojrzenia. Starając się uspokoić oddech, usiadła za biurkiem i uruchomiła komputer. Udawała, że nie czuje tego, że się na nią gapią. Robiła to do momentu, w którym usłyszała głośne i wymowne chrząknięcie.

Powoli odwróciła się na swym obrotowym fotelu, by ujrzeć łysą postać w czarnym ubraniu. Zwykle żółta twarz szefa była teraz prawie purpurowa. Zdawał się gotować z wściekłości.

\- "Bonnibel Bubblegum!" - wrzasnął. Wszyscy siedzący w pokoju ludzie skupili na nich całą uwagę - "Co to ma znaczyć?!"

\- "Przepraszam za spóźnienie… zaspałam… mogę dziś zostać dłu…" - nie dokończyła, czując, że mężczyzna trącił ją palcem w czubek głowy.

\- "Co to ma znaczyć?!" - w jego głosie pojawiły się dziwne, piskliwe nuty - "Masz to zmienić! To ma wygladać tak jak wcześniej! I masz to zrobić do poniedziałku, albo zapomnisz o wypłacie!" - odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął odchodzić.

\- "Nie…" - szepnęła. Szef usłyszał to i znieruchomiał.

\- "CO POWIEDZIAŁAŚ?!" - krzyknął swym dziwacznym głosem.

\- "Nie zrobię tego" - powiedziała zimno. Obserwujący ich pracownicy byli przerażeni.

\- "TO NIE DO ZAAKCEPTOWANIA!" - wrzasnął wściekle. Wszyscy ludzie w pomieszczeniu natychmiast wrócili do energicznego klepania w klawiatury - "ZWALNIAM CIĘ!"

\- "Świetnie" - Bonnibel wstała gwałtownie. Ton jej głosu mógłby mrozić krew w żyłach. Szybkim ruchem ściągnęła kitel i cisnęła nim prosto pod nogi mężczyzny. Chwyciła za swoją jeszcze nie rozpakowaną torbę i wyszła. Tym razem prawie nie odczuła długości korytarzy. Odbierając kurtkę od szatniarki uśmiechnęła się do niej. Starsza kobieta wydawała się lekko zszokowana.

Z podobnym uśmiechem - szerokim i całkowicie nieudawanym - przemykała między wlekącymi się po chodniku szarymi przechodniami. Ludzie oglądali się za nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.

Kiedy przekroczyła próg swego mieszkania rozpierała ją dziwna energia. Włączyła komputer i załatwiła kilka spraw. Dziwnych jak na pracującą w korporacyjnym laboratorium panią naukowiec… Dotyczących pewnego konkretnego kawałka świata, gdzieś przy granicy Ukrainy…

Kobieta chwyciła za telefon i wybrała numer.

\- "Peppermint?" - zapytała zamiast przywitania.

\- "Tak Bonnibel…" - odezwał się męski głos - "Mówiłem ci, żebyś nazywała mnie po imieniu…"

\- "Przepraszam cię David, ale twoje nazwisko jest zabawne" - zachichotała. Nawet trochę za mocno.

\- "Znów wypiłaś za dużo piwa?" - spytał - "Wydajesz się być weselsza niż zwykle…"

\- "Jakiego pi… Ja? Piwa? O co ci chodzi?!" - zmarszczyła brwi.

\- "Nic, nic… Mów w takim razie o co chodzi…"

\- "Pamiętasz naszą ostatnią rozmowę?"

\- "Którą? Tą o bezcelowości dzisiejszych form demokracji, czy tą o sorbianinie potasu?"

\- "Co?" - nie mogła sobie przypomnieć żadnej z wymienionych - "Nie, nie! Chodziło mi o tą o Zonie…"

\- "Ta… Pamiętam. I co w związku z nią?"

\- "Dave…" - głos kobiety znów stał się nienaturalnie wesoły - "Jedziemy do Zony!"

* * *

Zza niedawno umytych okien dobiegł głośny hałas silnika terenowego samochodu. Zielony UAZ zatrzymał się na porośniętej chwastem polance przed budynkiem. Różowowłosa kobieta z podwiniętymi rękawami i dłonią na kaburze wyszła przed przyszłe schronisko dla stalkerów. Przyjrzała się grzebiącemu coś wewnątrz kabiny kierowcy i odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- "Jakim cudem cie przepuścili?" - zapytała wysiadającego mężczyznę z białymi włosami.

\- "Nie chcesz wiedzieć" - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Miał na sobie wojskowe spodnie i białą koszulę. Cud chyba tylko sprawił, że nie założył do tego czerwonej muchy.

\- "Teraz jeszcze bardziej chce wiedzieć" - zaśmiała się.

\- "Przywiozłem to o co prosiłaś" - powiedział zdejmując zastępującą dach plandekę. Samochód był po brzegi wypakowany drewnianymi skrzynkami z konserwami, wodą, wódką i lekarstwami. Gdzieś przy burcie upchnięto apteczki z bandażami i antyradem.

\- "Świetnie. Tylko wódki mamy nadmiar… Znalazłam cały zapas w piwnicy" - wskazała kciukiem za siebie.

\- "Co zrobisz z taką ilością wódki?" - Peppermnit uniósł brew.

\- "Można nią od biedy zastąpić antyrad, albo odkażać rany…" - zastanowiła się - "A stalkerzy pewnie lubią się urżnąć…"

\- "Mam nadzieję, że tylko stalkerzy" - wzrok mężczyzny wręcz wwiercił się w Bonnibel.

\- "O co ci chodzi? Kiedy niby ostatnio byłam pijana?"

\- "Nieważne…" - mruknął - "Jesteś pewna, że nie będziesz potrzebować żadnej ochrony przed tymi urżniętymi stalkerami?"

\- "Na razie musi mi starczyć kałach pod ladą… Nie stać mnie na ochronę."

\- "Oby wystarczył…" - wyciągnął kilka niewielkich skrzynek z pojazdu i ruszył do wnętrza budynku - "Gdzie to wstawić?"

\- "Postaw obok baru" - odpowiedziała wycofując się i siadając przy jednym z wypucowanych na błysk stołów.

\- "I co? Kiedy spodziewasz się pierwszych klientów?" - zaśmiał się stawiając pakunki na podłodze. Kilkanaście szklanych butelek zadzwoniło o siebie.

\- "Rozesłałam kilka reklam… Mam nadzieję, że ktoś wkrótce się pojawi…"


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Praktycznie pusty autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku gdzieś na przedmieściach. Czarnowłosa, szczupła dziewczyna podniosła się z miejsca i przeszła szybkim krokiem do syczących hydraulicznymi siłownikami drzwi. Mówiąc zdawkowe "do widzenia" kierowcy, wyskoczyła na ułożony z czerwonego bruku chodnik. Poprawiała torbę wiszącą na jej ramieniu. Miała niezwykle bladą skórę i była ubrana w czerwoną bluzkę, czarną skórzaną kurteczkę i jeansy. Dookoła szyi miała owinięty karmazynowy szal.

Ruszyła chodnikiem przez osiedle jednorodzinnych domków. Czerwone dachy, białe ściany. Przed każdym stał drogi samochód. Przed każdym rósł równy trawnik. Dziewczyna starała się nie patrzeć w ich stronę.

Wpatrując się w czubki swych wysokich, czerwonych butów dotarła do piętrowego, otynkowanego na jasno różowo domku z ciemnym dachem. Wspięła się na niewysokie schodki i zaczęła grzebać w torbie. Po dobrych pięciu minutach wydobyła z niej pęczek kluczy. Przesunęła kilka, aż dotarła do właściwego, który umieściła w zamku. Drzwi otworzyły się, a czarnowłosa weszła do środka.

Szal i kurteczkę porzuciła na wieszaku w wytapetowanym na kremowo przedpokoju. Torbę cisnęła na czerwoną kanapę stojącą przed starym, kineskopowym telewizorem i zajrzała do kuchni. Na stole, przyciśnięta obgryzionym jabłkiem, leżała zapisana odręcznym pismem kartka.

"Pojechałem na uczelnię. Wrócę wieczorem. Obiad masz w lodówce."

Czytając ostatnie zdanie, dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że jest głodna. Tego samego zdania był zresztą jej żołądek, który zaznaczył to donośnym burczeniem. Czarnowłosa odwróciła się w stronę lodówki i otworzyła jej gęsto pokryte najróżniejszymi magnesami drzwiczki. Bez wahania, nawet nie patrząc na garnek z kotletami w sosie, sięgnęła po koszyczek z truskawkami.

Skierowała się ku schodom na piętro, ale zanim weszła na ozdobione dywanikami stopnie, zrzuciła buty. Nie stukając już obcasami, ale za to przeskakując po kilka stopni, podążyła do swojego pokoju. Pokoju, który przypominał raczej sklep muzyczny. O ściany oparte było kilkanaście gitar różnego typu. W kącie stała perkusja i keyboard. Każda pionowa powierzchnia, która nie była oknem czy szafą, obklejona była plakatami zespołów muzycznych.

Dziewczyna minęła biurko i usadowiła się na łóżku, biorąc jednocześnie na kolana bas w kształcie ciemno-czerwonego topora. Kochała ten instrument. Podłączyła wzmacniacz i zaczęła brzdąkać spokojną melodię, przerywając co jakiś czas, by wrzucić do ust kolejny owoc.

* * *

Stary, lekko zdezelowany i nieco podrdzewiały Ford pędził przez miasto, wydając swym silnikiem niepokojące dźwięki. Za jego kierownicą siedział mężczyzna z białą brodą i włosami. Miał na sobie szarą marynarkę z odstającymi kolorystycznie łatami na łokciach. Był wściekły i w całej swej wściekłości ignorował coraz to inne przepisy drogowe.

Kilka minut wcześniej wyszedł z uniwersytetu. Wyszedł… Właściwie to wybiegł trzaskając za sobą drzwiami... Jego największa ambicja właśnie rozsypała się w drobny mak. Ewentualnie oddaliła się o kilkanaście dobrych lat, co dla kogoś zbliżającego się nieubłaganie do jesieni swego życia nie było zbyt na rękę. Jego marzenia zostały pogrzebane przez bandę starych, skąpych i ograniczonych zazdrośników, władz uczelni. Jedynej, która byłaby w stanie sfinansować taką wyprawę.

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy przejechał czerwone światło. Odprowadziły go klaksony.

Kilka chwil później opuścił centrum i wjechał na drogę prowadzącą na przedmieścia. Starając się nie zezłomować żadnego auta, ani nie złapać żadnego mandatu wjechał na osiedle niewielkich domków. Po kilku minutach zatrzymał się na podjeździe własnego. Jego samochód wystrzelił z rury wydechowej, po czym zgasł. Brodacz wyszedł z pojazdu trzaskając za sobą drzwiami i przeszedł po marnym trawniku do drzwi.

Przebrał buty w kapcie i odwiesił marynarkę na wieszak, tuż obok skórzanej kurteczki.

\- "Marcelino! Wróciłem!" - zawołał. Wyraźne brzdąkanie dobiegające z góry ucichło. Po chwili dało się słyszeć tupanie bosych stóp. Na schodach pojawiła się czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

\- "Cześć Simon" - przywitała się z uśmiechem - "Wcześnie wróciłeś… Jak poszło?"

\- "Beznadziejnie…" - westchnął i podreptał do kuchni. Podniósł jabłko ze stołu i wgryzł się w nie - "Nici z ekspedycji…"

\- "Nic się nie da zrobić?" - Marcelina położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- "Powiedzieli, że badanie anomalii to niepotrzebny nikomu idiotyzm…" - pokręcił głową.

\- "Mamy trochę oszczędności… Może…"

\- "Właściwie…" - przerwał jej Simon - "Gdybyśmy sprzedali dom i samochód…" - uśmiechnął się.

\- "Mogłabym sprzedać moje instrumenty…" - powiedziała powoli, po chwili namysłu czarnowłosa.

Mężczyzna przestał się uśmiechać. Spojrzał na dziewczynę poważnie.

\- "Jesteś pewna?" - zapytał - "Chcesz sprzedać swoją ukochaną kolekcję instrumentów? Tylko po to, żeby spełnić marzenie jednego, szalonego staruszka?"

\- "W Zonie i tak nie będzie mi potrzeba kilkunastu gitar" - uśmiechnęła się, choć każda myśl o stracie jej kolekcji prawie wywoływała łzy - "Ale jedną gitarę biorę ze sobą!" - zaznaczyła.

\- "Tylko pamiętaj, że w Zonie nie ma prądu i na basie sobie nie pograsz..." - zaśmiał się brodacz.

* * *

Niecały miesiąc później dwie postacie w wojskowych strojach i z wielkimi plecakami na plecach (i jedną gitarą) wmaszerowały do budynku terminalu lotniska. Brodaty mężczyzna w średnim wieku i młoda, niezwykle blada dziewczyna przyciągali podejrzliwe spojrzenia ochrony. Przecisnęli się przez gęsty tłum i zdali bagaże w odpowiednim miejscu, po czym zajęli miejsca na niebieskich, plastikowych fotelach. Przez całe pozostałe do odprawy półtorej godziny modlili się w myślach, by nikt nie uznał menażek, gitary, czy metalowych sprzączek od plecaków za zagrożenie. Towarzyszące całemu temu czekaniu dźwięki wcale nie pomagały. Narzekania na obsługę lotniska, głośne chrapanie, dziecięcy płacz i krzyki…

W końcu usłyszeli numer swojego lotu i mogli ruszyć do punktu, w którym mieli poddać się ostatniej kontroli przed wylotem. Każdy, pokryty zielonymi łatami fragment ich ubioru oraz ciężkie, skórzane buciory został zmierzony krzywym spojrzeniem otyłego, łysego ochroniarza z wąsem.

O nieprzyjemnych przeżyciach z lotniska zapomnieli niedługo później, siedząc w wygodnych siedzeniach samolotu i chrupiąc darmowe, słone orzeszki. Byli jednymi z niewielu pasażerów lotu na Ukrainę i jako jedni z niewielu nie spędzili podróży na chrapaniu z szyją unieruchomioną przez poduszkę w kształcie rogala. Za malutkim, okrągłym okienkiem przesuwały się chmury, a korytarzykiem co jakiś czas przechodziła stewardessa. Ta sama, która kilka godzin później oznajmiła, że zbliżają się do celu.

Na lotnisku w Ukrainie udało im się bez większego problemu przejść przez wszystkie kontrole i odebrać bagaże. Widocznie tutaj ludzie w wojskowych wdziankach byli na tyle częstym widokiem, ze nie zwracali najmniejszej uwagi ochrony. Przeciskając się przez tłum wydostali się na parking przed terminalem. Szybko odnaleźli taksówkę i zapakowali się do niej razem z bagażami. Obskurne wnętrze pojazdu było zdecydowanie nieprzyjemną odmianą po komfortowych siedzeniach samolotu. Tapicerka zalatywała papierosami, a tylna kanapa wyglądała w kilku miejscach niczym pocięta nożem. Całe szczęście podróż na targowisko nie trwała dłużej niż dziesięć minut.

Na miejscu uderzyła ich fala niezbyt przyjemnych doznań. Zgiełk setek ludzi krzyczących i żywo dyskutujących po rosyjsku i ukraińsku zagłuszał wszystkie inne dźwięki. Do nozdrzy z kolei wpychały się zapachy. Świerzy smar, guma, jakiś niezbyt dobrej jakości fast food oraz nasilający się przy co drugim przechodniu, silny smród przetrawionego alkoholu. Stojący nad uginającym się od towarów blatami, handlarze zachwalali sprzedawane przedmioty, które na żadną pochwałę nie zasłużyły. Jednak pod którymś z setek kolorowych dachów z plandek udało się w końcu zrobić porządne zakupy. Dwa noże, dwa liczniki Geigera, dwie maski z zapasem filtrów i skrócone kałachy z zapasowymi magazynkami. Odnaleźli nawet kogoś, kto za "niewielką" opłatą zgodził się podwieźć ich do pogranicza i wskazać najkrótszą drogę do Zony. Przewodnik, jak sam siebie zwał, obiecywał bezpieczeństwo i żadnych patroli wojska.

Obijanie tyłków na twardych siedzeniach, podskakującego na wybojach UAZ-a było jeszcze gorsze niż rozklekotana taksówka, ale ku radości Simona i Marceliny nie trwało wiele dłużej. Już po jakiś dwudziestu minutach pojazd zatrzymał się na niewielkiej, otoczonej krzywymi drzewami polanie. Gdzieś pomiędzy omszonymi pniami prześwitywała metalowa siatka.

\- "Jak pójdziecie tam..." - mężczyzna wskazał płot. Mówił płynnym rosyjskim - "...i przejdziecie przez dziurę w płocie, wyjdziecie na pogranicze. Paręset metrów dalej będzie pole minowe, a dalej macie waszą Zonę… Jakieś pytania?"

\- "Pole minowe?" - brodacz wyraźnie pobladł.

\- "Tak, a co? Spodziewaliście się, że chronią wejście tylko jakimś marnym płotkiem? Cieszcie się, że siatka nie jest pod napięciem…"

\- "A jak przejdziemy przez to pole?" - zapytała powoli dziewczyna.

\- "To zależy już od was…" - mruknął przewodnik z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

\- "A może tak jakieś rady?" - drążyła czarnowłosa.

\- "Miny są oznaczone. Nie da się ich nie zauważyć. Tylko idiota wdepnie" - zmierzył ich wzrokiem - "Jeszcze coś?"

\- "N...Nie…" - Marcelina pokręciła powoli głową

\- "W takim razie płaćcie" - wyszczerzył się. Kilka zębów błyszczało złotem.

* * *

Pole minowe okazało się niespodziewanie łatwą przeprawą. Zwłaszcza dla Simona, który zdawał się przejmować tylko i wyłącznie stratą prawie całych oszczędności. Był tak zajęty marudzeniem pod wąsem, że nawet nie spostrzegł resztek pechowego stalkera spoczywających w płytkim dole. Marcelina pozyskała z trupa nieco amunicji i pojemnik na artefakty.

\- "Co za zdzierstwo!" - warknął po raz kolejny mężczyzna - "A co jeśli będziemy musieli coś kupić od miejscowych?"

\- "Coś się wymyśli" - mruknęła czarnowłosa studiując wyciągniętą ze strzępów należącego do pechowca plecaka mapę. Żółtawy papier był cały pokreślony i pamiętał najprawdopodobniej czasy komunizmu - "Powinniśmy kierować się… tam!" - wskazała bliżej nieokreślony kierunek. Udało jej się znaleźć na mapie miejsca, które było wyraźnie wskazane na stronie pewnego "schroniska dla stalkerów". Kto zakłada stronę internetową dla takiego miejsca? Dziewczyna nie wiedziała i jakoś średnio ją to obchodziło - "Tam jest najbliższa baza stalkerów… Chyba… Bo nie jest oznaczona na tej mapie…"

Zamilkła zderzając się z plecakiem towarzysza, który stanął jak wryty i wpatrywał się w coś przed sobą.

\- "Co jest?" - zapytała Marcelina zwinąwszy i schowawszy mapę do kieszeni. Zajrzała przez ramię białowłosego - "Anomalia…"

Kilkanaście metrów przed nimi, pomiędzy dwoma pozbawionymi liści i kawałków kory, wykrzywionymi drzewami unosiła się sfera falującego powietrza. Wiatr zewsząd zdawał się ciągnąć do anomalii. W jej kierunku pochylały się gałęzie i źdźbła trawy. Słychać było cichy świst.

Pod nią, na gołej ziemi, leżał szary kamień wielkości dłoni.

\- "Jest piękna…" - wyszeptał badacz.

\- "Tam pod spodem leży chyba artefakt… Ukraińcy sprzedawali podobne na tamtym bazarze" - wskazała bezkształtny przedmiot - "Spróbuję go wyciągnąć..."

Oparła plecak i gitarę o nogę wciąż znieruchomiałego z zachwytu Simona i zaczęła się rozglądać. W trawie znalazła dwie gałązki, z których krótszą cisnęła w kierunku falującej sfery. Po przeleceniu mniej więcej połowy dystansu piękną parabolą, patyk został wciągnięty ze sporą siłą do wnętrza anomalii i zmiażdżony do wielkości ziarnka piasku. Marcelina przełknęła głośno ślinę i ruszyła powoli w tamtą stronę. Po drodze pozapinała wszystkie kieszenie.

Kilka metrów przed sferą jej włosy zaczęły szaleć i próbować wyrwać się w tamtą stronę. Dziewczyna ukryła je szybko pod wystającym spod wojskowej kurtki kapturem i pociągnęła za ściągacze. Położyła się wśród chwastów i zaczęła się powoli czołgać. Gdy znalazła się tuż pod anomalią ledwo mogła oddychać. Jej ubranie łopotało, a wyciągnięta, trzymająca gałąź ręka była ciągnięta w górę. Przyciągany artefakt za to nawet nie drgnął.

Po kilkudziesięciu ciągnących się w nieskończoność sekundach, Marcelina w końcu wycofała się. W dłoniach ściskała szary obiekt. W dotyku przypominał nieco gumę, a jednocześnie kamień. Wylądował w ołowiano-aluminiowym kontenerku.

Dziewczyna była bledsza niż zwykle, ale jednocześnie uśmiechała się z trumfem.

\- "Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytał nieco zaniepokojony brodacz, który dopiero chwilę wcześniej zaczął zwracać uwagę na coś innego niż pożerającą materię anomalię - "Po co to w ogóle robiłaś?"

\- "Teraz będziemy mieli pieniądze" - zaśmiała się lekko zakładając plecak na ramiona.

Mężczyzna zmusił się do uśmiechu. Wychowywał tą dziewczynę odkąd miała siedem lat i zaczynał coraz bardziej żałować, że ją ze sobą zabrał. Nie był w stanie nawet dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mogłoby się coś jej stać. Nieważne, że siedmiolatką nie była już od kilkunastu wiosen.

Jakąś godzinę później, po wydeptaniu w suchej ziemi Zony sporego półkola, powrócili na pustkowia pogranicza. Znajdowali się dość daleko od bezpośredniej granicy, ale wyraźnie widać było, że ktoś zadbał o zły stan tego miejsca. Dla ułatwienia kontrolowania obszaru z powietrza, wycięto wszystkie drzewa. Pierwsze kępki lasu widać było dopiero kilkaset metrów dalej. Pod pokrytym szarymi chmurami niebem, po lewej i prawej stronie początkujących stalkerów, od horyzontu po horyzont, ciągnął się bezkresny ocean traw. Źdźbła w kolorze niezbyt zdrowej zieleni sięgały człowiekowi aż po pas, skrywając przed jego wzrokiem plamy grząskiego błocka.

W powietrzu panował idealny spokój i cisza. Żadnych owadów, ptaków, czy nawet wiatru. Jedynie ostre krawędzie traw skrobały po kurtkach i plecakach jeszcze bardziej utrudniając marsz.

Nagle dało się jednak słyszeć nowy, wywołujący ciarki na spoconych plecach, dźwięk. Dźwięk stukających o siebie w rytm marszu, elementów wojskowego ekwipunku. Zanim dwójka świeżo upieczonych stalkerów zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, dobiegł ich mocny głos.

\- "Wy tam! Stać!" - wojstalker z szyja owiniętą jakąś dziwną, szarawą chustą i ściskający nowego kałacha w schowanych w rękawicach dłoniach wrzasnął po rosyjsku.

Za nim, powolnym krokiem szło pięciu kolejnych. Każdy w hełmie i masce p-gaz. Każdy z wycelowanym w dziewczynę i brodacza AK-74.

\- "Wojsko…" - wyszeptała Marcelina. Przy okazji zrobiła się nieco bledsza niż zwykle - "Padnij!" - krzyknęła ciągnąc Simona za plecak w kierunku niezbyt zachęcająco wyglądającego błotka. Nad ich głowami zaświszczały kule. Ściana gorącego ołowiu skosiła trochę chwastów. Po chwili kanonada ucichła.

\- "Szybko! Musimy stąd spadać" - powiedziała czarnowłosa prosto do ucha towarzysza. Pomogła podnieść się Simonowi i obydwoje pochyleni jak garbate staruszki ruszyli w stronę lasu. A przynajmniej tam gdzie las ostatni raz widzieli, bo teraz wszystko zasłaniały drapiące twarze źdźbła. Nie zdążyli odejść daleko, gdy spadły na nich kolejne pociski. Wojacy kierowali się najwyraźniej ruchem roślin, bo strzały stały się niebezpiecznie celne. Marcelina poczuła nagle silne uderzenie, które rzuciło nią o ziemię. Lekko oszołomiona spostrzegła przed sobą białą brodę.

\- "Marcy! Nic ci nie jest?" - zapytał mężczyzna. Był tak skupiony na bezpieczeństwie przybranej córki, że słysząc kolejną serię nawet nie pochylił głowy. Któryś z wojskowych zaśmiał się szyderczo.

\- "Chyba nie..." - obmacała się szybko. Nie znalazłszy krwi, zerknęła na swój plecak - "Nie…" - jęknęła. Jej gitara była rozbita w drzazgi.

Kolejny strumień ołowiu wzbił w powietrze ziemię i strzępy trawy zaledwie metr od nich. Simon przeklął pod białym wąsem i zaczął gwałtownie przeszukiwać plecak. Gdzieś z samego dna wydobył zawinięty w szmatę, pomalowany czarną, matową farbą przedmiot w kształcie niewielkiego ananasa.

\- "Skąd masz granat" - oczy czarnowłosej osiągnęły rozmiar spodków. Przestała na chwilę ściągać zrujnowany instrument z pleców.

\- "Od Ukraińców oczywiście…" - mruknął brodacz wyrywając zawleczkę. Granat poleciał po pięknej paraboli nad wysoką trawą i chwastami.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na efekty. Już moment później dało się słyszeć przerażone, nieco niewyraźne wrzaski, a następnie silną eksplozję. Simon chwycił Marcelinę za ramię i pociągnął ją za sobą. Nie zważając na to, ze są doskonale widoczni, popędzili prosto do odległego o jakieś dwieście metrów lasu.

Wkrótce skryli się między drzewami i upadli na wilgotny mech. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w prawie całkowitym bezruchu, oddychając ciężko i wpatrując się w praktycznie nieruchome korony drzew. Mozaika zielonych liści i szarego nieba skutecznie uspokoiła ich po strzelaninie. Dopiero teraz, kiedy adrenalina ulotniła się z żył, czarnowłosa poczuła ból mięśni nóg i kilku drobnych stłuczeń na ramieniu i plecach.

\- "Właściwie to nawet dobrze…" - mruknęła cicho. Jej głos był wyprany z emocji.

\- "Gitara?" - jej opiekun położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- "Takie coś w Zonie tylko spowalnia…" - westchnęła, po czym podniosła się na nogi i poprawiła plecak. Umieszczone w nim przedmioty znów się poprzemieszczały. Teraz coś boleśnie kuło ją pod łopatkę - "Idźmy już… Już niedaleko..."

* * *

Wniesienie sporej skrzynki wódki po drabinie nie było łatwym zadaniem. Bonnibel prawie spadła i tylko cudem ocaliła dwie butelki przed roztrzaskaniem się o betonową podłogę piwnicy. Z widocznym wysiłkiem odstawiła drewniany pojemnik na półkę na zapleczu i ocierając pot z czoła wróciła za bar. Z szerokim uśmiechem rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Równo ustawione stoły i krzesła nie nosiły na sobie nawet śladu kurzu, czy zaschniętych resztek sprzed bliżej nieokreślonego okresu czasu. Na podłodze z drewnianych klepek nie leżały już liście, ani martwe szczury. Blat, o który opierały się właśnie łokcie różowowłosej aż lśnił, a szyby w oknach były tak czyste, że wydawały się nie istnieć. Było przez nie doskonale widać nadchodzące od strony lasu postacie ubrane w moro i ciągnące ze sobą wielkie plecaki. Do ich bagaży przywiązane były karabiny…

Kobieta nachyliła się pod bar i odbezpieczyła leżącego na jednej z półeczek kałacha. W tym samym praktycznie momencie drzwi uchyliły się powoli. Biała broda, która pojawiła się w powstałej szczelinie drgnęła na dźwięk zawieszonego nad nimi dzwonka. Mina rozglądającego się po pomieszczeniu właściciela gęstego zarostu wyrażała mocną niepewność.

Całkowicie przeciwne nastawienie miała dziewczyna z długimi, czarnymi włosami, która przesunęła mężczyznę razem z drzwiami i wmaszerowała do środka. Z przyjaznym uśmiechem na ustach ruszyła w stronę barmanki. Zachęcony tym brodacz podążył za nią.

\- "Witajcie stalkerzy" - powiedziała pogodnie Bonnibel - "Przyszliście tylko… hmm… na jedną noc, czy zostajecie na dłużej?"

\- "Czołem" - przywitała się blada dziewczyna ściągając plecak i siadając na wysokim siedzisku przed barem - "Nie wiem na jak długo starczy nam pieniędzy…"

\- "Nie szkodzi" - właścicielka machnęła ręką - "Możecie sobie zrobić tutaj bazę wypadową i płacić artefaktami, bronią, czy czym tam wolicie…"

\- "O właśnie!" - czarnowłosa wydobyła z torby metalowy pojemnik, o tworzyła go i postawiła na blacie przed Bonnibel - "Ile za to dostaniemy?"

\- "Może być miesiąc wygodnego łóżka, jedzenia i picia" - powiedziała kobieta wyjąwszy artefakt z kontenerka i przyjrzawszy mu się dokładnie - "To krewkamień… Czasem może być bezcenny…" - widząc jak jej rozmówczyni unosi brew pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniami - "Tamuje krwawienie i przyspiesza leczenie ran."

Do baru doczłapał brodacz. Plecak i kurtkę porzucił przy jednym ze stolików.

\- "Mógłbym prosić o coś do jedzenia?" - zapytał uprzejmie.

\- "Może być mielonka na ciepło?" - zaproponowała po chwili namysłu różowowłosa.

\- "Zjem cokolwiek" - zaśmiał się, po czym spoważniał - "Jest tu gdzieś łazienka?"

\- "Po schodach na górę, pierwsze drzwi… Zresztą są oznaczone" - odpowiedziała. Mężczyzna pośpieszył w tamtą stronę.

\- "To ja poproszę coś do picia" - odezwała się czarnowłosa.

\- "Mamy trochę mały wybór…" - mruknęła Bonnibel znikając na zapleczu - "Wódka, czy woda?"

\- "Em… woda…"

\- "Momencik…" - zza uchylonych drzwi dobiegł dźwięk uderzających o siebie metalowych naczyń i rozpalanego gazu. Po kilku minutach wróciła, niosąc ze sobą aluminiowy kubek z wodą i menażkę z parującą porcja mięsa. Postawiła obydwa przedmioty na barze - Proszę - powiedziała przesuwając napój stalkerce.

\- "Dzięki…" - dziewczyna wysiorbała łyk zimnego płynu - "Właściwie to się jeszcze nie przedstawiłam…" - wyciągnęła rękę - "Jestem Marcelina."

\- "A ja Bonnibel" - uścisnęła dłoń czarnowłosej - "Masz ciekawe imię."

\- "Ty też" - zaśmiała się. Różowołosa poczuła dziwne ciepło rozchodzące się po jej brzuchu, ale postanowiła zastanowić się nad tym później. Głównie dlatego, że właśnie wrócił brodacz. Popijająca wodę dziewczyna spojrzała na nadchodzącego - "Ach… A to jest Simon" - powiedziała do Bonnibel - "Jest dla mnie jak ojciec… Opiekuje się mną odkąd miałam siedem lat…"

Mężczyzna usiadł na wysokim siedzisku, chwycił łyżkę i z uśmiechem zaczął wcinać ciepłe mięso.

\- "Jak wam poszło dostawanie się do Zony? Mieliście jakieś większe kłopoty?" - zapytała z ciekawością kobieta wpatrując się z uwagą w swych pierwszych klientów. Zwłaszcza w blade dziewczę siedzące naprzeciw niej.

\- "Nie było źle…" - odpowiedziała czarnowłosa bawiąc się resztką wody z dna kubka - "Małe pole minowe… Pojedyncza anomalia… Wojstalkerzy…" - wyliczyła.

\- "Wojstalkerzy? Wojsko? Udało się wam tak po prostu przed nimi uciec?" - spytała z podziwem różowa.

\- "Jak widać" - zaśmiała się Marcelina. Nagle jednak posmutniała - "Szkoda tylko, że rozwalili mi gitarę…"

Zapadła nieco niezręczna cisza, zakłócana tylko rytmicznym stukaniem łyżki o menażkę. Bonnibel poczuła się mocno niekomfortowo i jakoś tak… dziwnie. Postanowiła coś z tym zrobić, ale najpierw trzeba było załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę…

\- "Zbliża się wieczór… Chcecie zobaczyć pokoje?" - spytała z całkiem nieźle skrywaną, błagalną nutą w głosie.

\- "Bardzo chętnie" - w głosie czarnowłosej pojawiła się równie dobrze ukryta ulga. Wstała i ciągnąc za sobą Simona, ruszyła za właścicielką po schodach na górę.

\- "Tu mamy łazienkę" - różowowłosa wskazywała kolejne drzwi - "Tam śpię ja, a tamte trzy pomieszczenia są wolne. Wybierzcie sobie."

Brodacz wrócił na dół, by po chwili wrócić z plecakami. Jeden zostawił obok Marceliny, a drugi zarzucił na plecy i poszedł do ostatniego pokoju po prawej. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami, chwyciła bagaż i zajęła pokój obok swego opiekuna. Pokój naprzeciw tego należącego do Bonnibel.

\- "Dobranoc…" - mruknęła czarnowłosa uśmiechając się do różowej, a następnie zniknęła w swoim pokoju.

\- "Jeśli będziecie czegoś potrzebować, będę u siebie!" - powiedziała głośniej właścicielka - "Dobranoc…" - szepnęła, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami sąsiadującego z łazienką pomieszczenia.

Czerwieniąc się potężnie usiadła na skrzypiącym lekko materacu. Oparła głowę na rękach, dotykając dłońmi gorących, płonących czerwienią policzków. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała tak, uśmiechając się głupawo i rozmyślając, po czym nachyliła się pod łóżko. Wyciągnęła stamtąd niewielką, żółtą walizeczkę, a z niej wydobyła telefon. Wybrała numer.

\- "David? Mógłbyś coś dla mnie załatwić?"

**A/N: Recenzje bardzo mile widziane :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział 3

Przekrzywiona ze starości szopa, stojąca za budynkiem stalkerskiego schroniska pozostała niezauważona przez prawie tydzień. No może trochę mniej… Marcelina, z niepowstrzymanej ciekawości obchodząc teren kilka, razy ją mijała, ale uznała, że to po prostu bezużyteczny, archaiczny wychodek i obchodziła go szerokim łukiem.

Teraz, z sobie tylko znanych powodów mierząca polanę Bonnie, odkryła ją ponownie. Obeszła obiekt dookoła przyglądając się uważnie każdemu szczegółowi, a zwłaszcza pokrytej rdzą kłódce, która zdawała się być najsolidniejszym fragmentem konstrukcji. Po dokładnym badaniu polegającym głównie na uderzeniu zamka uchwytem glocka, różowowłosa stwierdziła, że próba przebicia się w ten sposób nie ma wielkiego sensu, a najlepszym rozwiązaniem jest pozbycie się samych drzwi. W tym celu zrobiła krok w tył i z całej siły jaką była w stanie wykrzesać po latach siedzącego trybu życia kopnęła w sam środek zbitej z desek powierzchni. Drewno okazało się jednak znacznie słabsze niż się spodziewała i zamiast pęknąć na pół, zrobiła się w nim niewielka dziura, która uwięziła stopę kopiącej. Dziewczyna straciła równowagę i przewróciła się na plecy. Zaraz za nią poleciały wyrwane z zawiasów dechy. Pisnęła, kiedy zderzyła się z zachwaszczonym trawnikiem.

\- "Łał…" - usłyszała dochodzący gdzieś z góry, damski głos - "Po prostu łał…"

\- "Przeliczyłam się nieco…" - wymamrotała uwięziona Bonnibel, czując, że się rumieni.

\- "Nieco?" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa.

\- "Nie śmiej się! Pomóż mi!"

\- "Okej…" - chwyciła ją za nogę i delikatnie podniosła drzwi, które zaraz odrzuciła gdzieś na bok. Następnie podała rękę uwolnionej kobiecie i pomogła jej wstać.

\- "Dzięki…" - policzki Bonnie płonęły wściekłą czerwienią.

\- "Nie ma za co" - uśmiechnęła się serdecznie Marcelina - "Czego właściwie tam szukałaś?"

\- "Niczego… Chciałam zobaczyć co tam znajdę" - odparła dopiero teraz odwracając się w stronę szopy. Wewnątrz, pod ścianą, stała koza. Nie chodzi oczywiście o wszystkożerne zwierzę, a o metalowy, nieco archaiczny piecyk na trzech nogach - "O! Będziemy mieli ciepło w zimie…"

\- "To mamy ogrzewania?" - zdziwiła się czarnowłosa.

\- "Nie za bardzo…" - pokręciła głową - "Ciesz się, że mamy wodę i prąd…"

\- "Zimą będzie nieciekawie…"

\- "Jesienią też…"

\- "Będzie trzeba spać po kilka osób pod jedną kołdrą" - zaśmiała się - "Dobra… Trzeba to wnieść do środka" - wyciągnęła kupę metalu z szopki i chwyciła za nogi.

Bonnibel znów się rumieniąc złapała za drugą stronę.

* * *

Góra dwudziesto-kilku letni, ponury blondyn wlókł się powoli ulicą. Miał na sobie niebieski T-shirt, bojówki w kolorze khaki i dziwną, białą czapką z niedźwiedzimi uszami. Na ramię miał zarzucony wojskowy worek.

Chłopak wciąż nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że został oddalony do rezerwy. Przesadzał z brawurą. Zaczynał powoli nienawidzić swego głupiego uzależnienia od adrenaliny, które ostatecznie przekreśliło jakiekolwiek szanse na zaistnienie w wymarzonych oddziałach specjalnych.

Teraz smutny i nieco upokorzony, powłóczając nogami szedł w stronę swego rodzinnego domu. Nawet nie rozglądał się po swej ulubionej, cichej, zadaszonej koronami drzew alei. Nie wsłuchiwał się w śpiew ptaków, nie witał się z dawno nie widzianymi sąsiadami. Chciał tylko pogadać z kimś bliskim i pogłaskać ukochanego psa.

Wspomniane zwierzę - całkiem duży owczarek niemiecki o imieniu Jake - z wielkim entuzjazmem przywitało niedoszłego żołnierza już w furtce prowadzącej do małej, kolorowej kamieniczki. W jej drzwiach, patrząc na radośnie witającego się z właścicielem zwierzaka, stała matka chłopaka.

\- "Mamo!" - zawołał na przywitanie blondyn, zaprzestając czochrania sierści za uszami swego czworonożnego przyjaciela. Ruszył w stronę kobiety.

\- "Witaj Finn" - uśmiechnęła się przytulając syna - "Tęskniłam. Na jak długo masz przepustkę?"

\- "Na tak długo, aż znajdę sobie jakieś inne zajęcie… Albo będzie wojna…" - powiedział smutno - "Przenieśli mnie do rezerwy…"

\- "Dlaczego?" - zdumiała się.

\- "Za brawurę, czy coś…" - mruknął.

Weszli do budynku i skierowali się do kuchni. Pomieszczenie było niewielkie i urządzone w jasnych kolorach. Ściany do połowy wysokości wyłożone były pomalowanymi w delikatne, kolorowe wzorki kafelkami, a resztę zajmowała kremowa farba. Białe blaty wieńczyły skręcone z kremowych płyt meble. W postawionym na kuchence gazowej garnku bulgotała zupa pomidorowa. Jej zapach przypominał chłopakowi dzieciństwo.

\- "Co teraz zamierzasz robić?" - spytała wyciągając z jednej z szafek wymalowaną w barwne kwiatki miskę - "Bo znam cię i doskonale wiem, że nie potrafisz usiedzieć na miejscu" - uśmiechnęła się.

\- "Myślałem nad zostaniem najemnikiem, ale…" - westchnął. Usiadł przy stole i oparł głowę na rękach.

\- "Ale?"

\- "Jakoś mi to… nie pasuje…" - powiedział wpatrując się w okno, za którym widać było drzewo zasłaniające sąsiednią kamieniczkę - "Zresztą po dłuższym namyśle bycie żołnierzem też by mi nie pasowało…"

\- "Dlaczego? Zawsze o tym marzyłeś…" - kobieta postawiła przed nim naczynie z parującą, gęstą cieczą.

\- "Dzięki" - skinął z uśmiechem głową - "Mam po prostu wrażenie, że nie potrafiłbym wykonywać rozkazów… A zwłaszcza takich, które kłóciłyby się z moim światopoglądem…"

\- "Cieszę się, że zrozumiałeś, że bycie żołnierzem nie musi oznaczać bycia bohaterem" - położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu - "To co chciałbyś w takim razie robić?"

\- "Pamiętasz co stało się w 2006?" - zapytał przerzucając łyżką makaron z jednaj strony miski na drugą.

\- "Dużo rzeczy się stało w 2006…"

\- "Chodzi mi o tą drugą katastrofę w Czarnobylu" - sprostował po przełknięciu porcji.

\- "Chcesz zostać stalkerem?" - matka starała się nie dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo się niepokoi o syna.

\- "Tak…" - kiwnął głową - "To przecież spełnienie moich dziecięcych marzeń…"

\- "Masz na myśli walki z potworami, szukanie skarbów i ratowanie królewien?" - spytała uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

\- "Dwa marzenia spełnione" - wzruszył ramionami - "A jakaś królewna może zawsze się gdzieś znaleźć."

\- "I kiedy zamierzasz wyruszyć?"

\- "Niedługo…"

\- "Myślę, że cię tam nie wpuszczą…"

\- "Jestem żołnierzem! Byłem… To nie może być takie trudne…"

* * *

\- "To nie może być takie trudne…" - mruknął już znacznie mniej pewnie, opierając się o stare drzewo gdzieś na Ukrainie. Paręset metrów od niego znajdowały się wysokie, betonowe mury bazy wojskowej. Wieńczyły je zwoje drutu kolczastego, a na narożnikach budowli stały wierze strażnicze wyposażone w szperacze i obsadzone strzelcami. Według miejscowych ta zabunkrowana jednostka była jednym z wielu punktów kontrolujących ruch w Zonie. Albo raczej ruch ze świata zewnętrznego przez kordon, bo wojskowi raczej nie kwapili się do dalszych wypraw za pogranicze. Dokładniejszy i dość męczący wywiad w miejscowym barze ujawnił, że budowla jest największą tego typu w kraju. Co zdecydowanie nie napawało optymizmem.

Chłopak pokręcił głową i odszedł w stronę niedalekiego miasteczka. Napotykając po drodze kilka wojskowych ciężarówek dotarł do niewielkiego motelu szumnie zwanego hotelem. W jego pokoju z pełnią psiej radości powitał go Jake. Blondyn musiał dać właścicielowi nędznej noclegowni łapówkę, by psisko mogło sobie spokojnie pospać pod dachem.

\- "Siema stary" - Finn przywitał się ze zwierzakiem czochrając go po głowie - "Wygląda na to, że będziemy musieli trochę pokombinować…"

Uniósł wzrok słysząc pukanie. W drzwiach stał właściciel - otyły typ z kilkudniowym zarostem na okrągłej twarzy, karykaturalnie długim nosem i grzywką zaczesana czymś tłustym na łysinę.

\- "Widziałem pana niedaleko bazy wojskowej…" - zagadnął łamanym rosyjskim - "Pan stalkerem chce być? Zona pana woła?" - z trudem powstrzymywał się od patrzenia na wielkiego owczarka.

\- "Tak… To aż tak widać?"

\- "Do tej zabitej dechami dziury nie przyjeżdżają turyści" - zaśmiał się - "Tylko stalkerzy! Zresztą pytał pan wszystkich naokoło o jednostkę wojskową, a nie wygląda pan na szpiega."

\- "Ok… Logiczne…"

\- "Chcesz pan wskazówkę jak nie wydać wszystkich oszczędności?" - znacząco wyciągnął rękę.

\- "Na temat dotarcia do Zony? Dawaj" - wcisnął mu banknot w dłoń. Pieniądze w mgnieniu oka zniknęły w kieszeni spodni.

\- "Daj pan jakąś mapę. Zaznaczę panu bezpieczną drogę."

* * *

Zdarte do gołej ziemi koleiny świadczyły o tym, że wskazana przez właściciela "hotelu" droga, co prowadząca przez las, była dość regularnie uczęszczana. Chłopak rozpoznał odciśnięty w gruncie bieżnik. Należał najprawdopodobniej do opony jakiegoś samochodu terenowego. Zdążył się już napatrzeć przez kilka dni na sprzedawane w okolicy off-roadowe gumy.

Jake rozglądał się niespokojnie po otaczającym ich lesie jakby w poszukiwaniu najmniejszego choćby śladu jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Finn zaczynał poważnie się zastanawiać, czy branie zwierzaka ze sobą było dobrym pomysłem. Już sobie wyobrażał jak jego czworonożny przyjaciel będzie zachowywał się w pełniej mutantów i anomalii Zonie…

Podróżnicy zatrzymali się pośrodku niewielkiej, otoczonej drzewami polanie. Kończył tu się ślad terenówki, a samo miejsce było wyraźnie zaznaczone na mapie. Były żołnierz obszedł miejscówkę, rozglądając się po leśnej dziczy aż dopatrzył się regularnego kształtu między porośniętymi mchem pniami. Płot z niewielką dziurą może nie błyszczał, ale był zbyt symetryczny by być niewidoczny. Chłopak zbliżył się do przeszkody i spojrzał na boki. Siatka zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Co kilka metrów wisiała na niej tabliczka dająca jasno do zrozumienia, że ktoś nie życzy sobie, by inni ktosie znaleźli się po drugiej stronie. Finn nie za bardzo się tym przejął. Odgiął metal i przerzucił swój plecak, po czym przecisnął się sam. Gdy stanął na nogi, zawołał Jake'a i pomógł mu przejść.

Po kilku minutach przedzierania się przez gęste, drapiące wojskową kurtkę i smagające policzki krzaki, oczom chłopaka i jego psa ukazało się pozbawione roślinności pole. Niewielki lej z leżącym w nim, lekko nadszarpniętym truchłem wyraźnie sugerował, że wbite naokoło, pomalowane na czerwono patyki nie zostały umieszczone w tym miejscu dla zabawy, czy ozdoby. Finn nachylił się nad psem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

\- "Jake… Musisz iść tuż za mną" - powiedział powoli - "Żadnego łażenia na boki. Rozumiesz?" - zwierzę oczywiście nie przytaknęło, ale zdawało się rozumieć.

Były żołnierz podniósł się wiec i ruszył ostrożnie między oznaczenia. Starał się stawiać swe stopy jak najdalej od kołków. Na swoje szczęście szybko znalazł wydeptany w wilgotnej ziemi szlak odcisków wojskowych buciorów, którym mógł podążyć.

Odetchnął z ulgą gdy dotarli do linii roślin. Po pogratulowaniu Jake'owi ruszyli w Zonę.

* * *

Warkot silnika UAZ-a oderwał Bonnibel od opłukiwania blaszanych naczyń z drobnych resztek pozostałych po obiedzie. Zostawiła "zastawę" w umywalce i wyszła z łazienki. Przeskakując po dwa schody zeszła na dół. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko widząc przez okno wysiadającego z samochodu, znajomego, białowłosego mężczyznę w koszuli i kompletnie nie pasujących do niej bojówkach. Ruszyła mu na spotkanie.

\- "David! Przywiozłeś to?" - zapytała tonem przywodzącym na myśl małą dziewczynkę dopytującą powracającego z dalekiej podróży rodzica o prezenty.

\- "Przywiozłem wodę… I bandaże… I trochę mięsa w puszkach…" - mruknął w odpowiedzi, wyciągając z bagażnika dwie pięciolitrowe butle z wodą. Dziewczyna lekko posmutniała - "Leży na tylnym siedzeniu" - zaśmiał się.

Bonnie rzuciła się do pojazdu prawie wpadając przez pozbawione szyby okno. Z pod położonej na tylnej kanapie szmaty wydobyła nowiutką, czerwoną gitarę akustyczną i paczkę strun.

\- "Dzięki!" - cmoknęła go w policzek i pobiegła do wnętrza budynku.

\- "Po co ci właściwie ta gitara?" - spytał David wchodząc za nią - Przecież nie umiesz grać. Umiesz tylko gwizdać…

\- "Nie ważne po co mi ona" - odpowiedział głos zza baru. Peppermint pokręcił głową, zbliżył się i zajrzał za wysoki blat, stawiając na nim jednocześnie ciężkie butle. Różowowłosa upychała instrument na jednej z półek.

\- "Masz już jakiś klientów?"

\- "Hę?" - kobieta drgnęła i spojrzała na rozmówcę pytająco.

\- "Czy masz już jakiś klientów?" - powtórzył cierpliwie.

\- "Tak. Niedawno przyszła taka dwójka… Naukowiec i jego… Przybrana córka, czy coś… Teraz są gdzieś w okolicy. Wrócą pewnie coś pod wieczór."

* * *

\- "Simon, do jasnej cholery!" - Marcelina odciągnęła mężczyznę z zasięgu rozpędzającej się karuzeli i zaciągnęła kilkanaście metrów dalej by uniknąć oberwania ciskanymi przez anomalię przedmiotami - "Nie chce mi się kopać grobu… Uważaj na siebie."

\- "Ależ uważam" - zapewnił brodacz - "Mam wszystko pod kontrolą!"

Po tych zapewnieniach zdążył zrobić tylko dwa kroki, po czym wdepnął w trampolinę. Niewidzialne dziecko Zony wyrzuciło go na dwa metry w powietrze, gdzie zrobił popisowego fikołka. Całe te akrobacje zakończyły się już znacznie mniej pięknym zderzeniem z twardą ziemią.

\- "Simon! Nic ci nie jest?" - dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na pomoc - "Naprawdę musisz zacząć uważać…"

\- "Teraz raczej powinniśmy uciekać…"

Kilka metrów przed nimi stał pies. Niewiele miał jednak wspólnego z jakimś poczciwym, kanapowym kundelkiem. Miał wychudłe, ale jednocześnie umięśnione i całkiem wielkie ciało, całe pokryte pobliźnioną skórą z nędznymi kępkami sierści. Jego pysk składał się z nosa, wypełnionej ostrymi zębiskami paszczy i wielkich uszu. Oczy były dokładnie zarośnięte skórą. Mimo to mutant bezczelnie gapił się na stalkerów.

Marcelina sięgnęła po karabin i wycelowała. Bestia zdążyła jeszcze zawyć donośnie zanim jej głowa zmieniła się w krwawą chmurkę. Gdy huk strzałów ucichł, gdzieś w oddali odezwały się kolejne głosy. Czarnowłosa poczuła zimny pot na karku. Wycie i ujadanie stada ślepych psów wyraźnie się do nich zbliżało od strony pobliskich wzgórz.

\- "Spadamy stąd…" - wydusiła z siebie dziewczyna. Chwyciła Simona za łokieć i pociągnęła w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Biegli praktycznie na oślep. Nie przejmowali się anomaliami, ewentualnymi mutantami, czy "gorącymi plamami" promieniowania. Przypięte do pasków, przenośne liczniki Geigera kilka razy zaterkotały alarmująco. Sfora wściekłych kundli za plecami poganiała jak mało co.

Choć żadne wspomnienia z dzieciństwa uparcie nie chciały się pojawiać, Marcelina wyraźnie czuła lodowaty oddech śmierci na karku. Kiedy już zaczynała myśleć o równie bohaterskim, co idiotycznym zrywie mającym na celu uratowanie życia swego opiekuna, przed jej oczami ukazało się coś. Tym czymś była niewielka, rozpadająca się chatka z płaskim dachem. I choć nie należała do najdoskonalszych dzieł architektury, czarnowłosej wydała się najpiękniejszym budynkiem na świecie. Może nie miała okien ani drzwi. Może tynk odłaził ze ścian płatami, a wnętrze było doszczętnie zrujnowane. Jednak była na tyle niska, że można było się na nią w miarę łatwo wspiąć i na tyle wysoka, że psy nie byłyby w stanie się na nią dostać.

\- "Simon!" - krzyknęła - "Wchodzimy na tamtą chatkę!"

\- "Nie dam rady…" - wydyszał naukowiec - "Za wysoko…"

\- "Podsadzę cię!"

Dobiegli do zbudowanej w większości z gołych cegieł ściany. Czarnowłosa ustawiła się plecami do budynku i splotła dłonie.

\- "Dalej! Podsadzę cię!" - zawołała - "Tylko mnie potem wciągnij!"

Mężczyzna wahał się przez kilka sekund, po czym przeklną pod wąsem i oparł stopę o wyciągnięte ręce. Marcelina wyrzuciła go w powietrze, umożliwiając mu chwycenie się krawędzi. Widząc, że wciąż sobie nie radzi, popchnęła jego nogi w górę.

\- "Teraz mi pomóż!" - przypomniała. Psy były coraz bliżej.

Brodacz wychylił się i złapał ją za wyciągnięte przedramiona. Podciągnął opierającą się o cegły dziewczynę. Sypiąc resztkami tynku na chwasty poniżej, wspięła się na dach, gdzie, wyczerpana, padła na plecy.

\- "Ufff…" - odetchnęła ciężko - "Chyba dziś poproszę Bonnie o wódkę…"

* * *

Na środku zawalonej chatki, we wgłębieniu w podłodze bulgotała sobie spokojnie zielona maź. Finn nawet się do niej nie zbliżał łącząc jej obecność z brakiem jakichkolwiek śladów po dachu i meblach. Wytrawione w popękanych ścianach, idealnie równe otwory w jakiś nie do końca jasny sposób zniechęciły go również od rzucania czegokolwiek w nieznaną anomalię. Po kolejnym obejściu ruin chłopak znudził się, zawołał psa i ruszył dalej. Zaplanował sobie, że jeszcze przed zmrokiem wróci na pogranicze wydreptując przy tym piękne półkole na mapie Zony. Wieczorem chciał przygotować sobie jakiś prowizoryczny nocleg.

Jego plany zostały nieco opóźnione przez pewne niespodziewane i niezręczne spotkanie. Przedzierając się przez wyglądające dość mizernie krzaki napotkał bowiem na siedzącego na ziemi wojskowego z maską przeciwgazową na twarzy. W owiniętej bandażem ręce ściskał przenośne radio, przez które najpewniej próbował się skontaktować z resztą swej jednostki. Tuż przed nim, na piachu leżał zadbany karabin AK-74.

Mina młodego stalkera świadczyła o potężnym zaskoczeniu. Podobnie pewnie wyglądał wojstalker, tyle że jego morda była dokładnie ukryta za grubą warstwą gumy. Przez dłużącą się w nieskończoność, pełna napięcia chwilę wszyscy trwali w bezruchu.

Pierwszy zerwał się mężczyzna w namordniku. Upuścił radio i złapał za broń. Gdy tylko jego chronione rękawicami ręce zacisnęły się na rękojeści, wycelował lufę w stronę przeciwnika. Blondyn w tym czasie nie spał i zdążył rzucić się na bok i zacząć szarżę. W tym samym momencie, z drugiej strony wyskoczył Jake. Ugryziony długimi, ostrymi kłami w nadgarstek, facet wrzasnął z bólu i upuścił automat. Ułamek sekundy później dostał w żebra rozpędzonym chłopakiem. Siła uderzenia rzuciła go na ziemię. Zaczęła się brutalna i rozgniatająca niewinne krzaki szamotanina. Padał cios za ciosem, uszkadzając ciała i wyposażenie walczących. Do walki dołączył nawet pies, szarpiąc i gryząc nogawkę wojskowego.

Mimo niesprawnej ręki, obolałych żeber i zbitej szybki od maski, facet się nie poddawał. Podobnie zresztą Finn - chłopak z podbitym okiem dalej wytrwale okładał przeciwnika pięściami. Z bójki nie wynikało jednak nic poza kolekcją siniaków, a wyraźnie było widać, że, choć przyduszony do ziemi, wojskowy nie odpuści. Blondyn postanowił więc przyspieszyć starcie. Wyszarpnął z pochwy przy pasku nóż desantowy i zamachnął się. Wojstalker po raz kolejny wrzasnął z bólu - tym razem przez wbite pod pachę ostrze.

Młody stalker wyrwał narzędzie i z całej siły wbił je w pierś przeciwnika załatwiając go na dobre. Dysząc ze zmęczenia wytarł ciemną krew o ubranie trupa. Gdzieś z oddali dało się słyszeć pojedynczą serię z automatu, a zaraz potem dzikie ujadanie. Nie mając najmniejszej ochoty na kolejne starcia, a już zwłaszcza z miejscową fauną, podniósł porzuconego kałacha i odmaszerował w przeciwną niż dźwięki stronę. Jake wiernie podążył za nim.

* * *

\- "Poszły sobie?" - zapytał nieco znudzony Simon.

Spędzili na dachu chatki już kilka dobrych godzin. Towarzyszyło im tylko szare niebo i dźwięki jakie wydawało z siebie stadko mutantów siedzące poniżej. Poszczekiwanie i dyszenie powoli jednak znikało, pozostawiając za sobą idealną ciszę Zony. Marcelina wyjrzała za krawędź budynku.

\- "Chyba sobie poszły…" - mruknęła, ale dla pewności ostrożnie wstała i powoli obeszła pokrytą papą powierzchnię dookoła, przyglądając się każdemu, choćby najmniejszemu krzaczkowi - "Mamy szczęście" - odezwała się w końcu - "Znudziły się…"

Simon podniósł się i założył swój lekki plecak. Dla pewności również obejrzał zarośla na dole. Dach pod jego stopami zaskrzypiał złowieszczo.

\- "Może już stąd zejdźmy?" - zaproponował uśmiechając się nerwowo.

\- "Pewnie" - czarnowłosa bez wahania zeskoczyła na ubitą ziemię, pomiędzy rośliny.

Brodacz po chwili wylądował obok niej z trudem łapiąc równowagę.

Z bronią w pogotowiu ruszyli w drogę powrotną przez morze wynędzniałych krzaczków z rzadka przetykane samotnymi anomaliami. Tym razem Simon naprawdę starał się uważać gdzie lezie i szedł krok w krok za dziewczyną. Otaczający go, pełen anomalii świat był jednak znacznie ciekawszy niż ciemnozielony plecak i długie, czarne włosy. Po pięciu minutach marszu był już całkowicie pochłonięty gapieniem się na szalejące twory Zony.

Gdy czarnowłosa się zatrzymała, nieuważający mężczyzna prawie wylądował na tyłku po zderzeniu z nią.

\- "Zobacz…" - powiedziała wskazując coś na ziemi - "Czy to nie jeden z naszych znajomych, którzy tak pięknie nas przywitali?"

Przed nimi, na zabarwionym krwią piachu leżał trup. Miał na sobie wojskowe ciuchy i wyposażenie oraz maskę przeciwgazową. Świeże rany - jedna na piersi, a druga pod pachą świetnie wskazywały na przyczynę śmierci. Miał również nieco pogruchotane ramię. Prawdopodobnie od kupionego na targowisku granatu. Ktoś przywłaszczył sobie jego broń.

\- "Zabił go człowiek…" - mruknął Simon nachylając się nad truchłem - "Wygląda na to, że nożem… Pochowamy go?"

\- "Nie."

\- "Dlaczego? To… Nieludzkie zostawiać ciało ot tak… żeby sobie zgniło…" - zbulwersował się mężczyzna.

\- "Nie ma czasu… Niedługo zapadnie zmrok, a wcześniej pewnie zdążą tutaj przyleźć jacyś padlinożercy…" - powiedziała stanowczo dziewczyna - "Chcesz spotkać się znów z tamtą sforą psów?"

\- "No… nie…" - wymamrotał brodacz.

\- "No właśnie… Ruszajmy więc!"

Droga powrotna, choć krótka, nie zakończyła się przed wieczorem. Noc w Zonie nie różniła się za bardzo od tej na dużej ziemi. No może poza mutantami, które po zachodzie słońca lubiły sobie pohasać po swym radioaktywnym podwórku. Poza tym wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Szarawe chmury na niebie… Anomalie… Swoją drogą część tych ostatnich w ciemności wyglądała znacznie ciekawiej niż w dzień. Elektry, czy wszelkie ogniste anomalie pięknie oświetlały swoje otoczenie. Stawały się dzięki temu nieco mniej groźne i ładniejsze. Inne - te grawitacyjne - stawały się za to praktycznie niewidoczne i bez detektora bardzo łatwo było w nie wdepnąć, co zazwyczaj nie kończyło się zbyt miło.

Pas wysokiej trawy, który oddzielał Zonę od schroniska był jednak praktycznie całkiem pogrążony w ciemnościach. Nie utrudniło to jednak początkującym stalkerom zauważenia ciemnego kształtu przedzierającego się przez zarośla. Z grubsza przypominał człowieka i maszerował niespiesznie w tym samym kierunku co dziewczyna i brodacz.

\- "Hej ty!" - zawołała Marcelina. Tajemniczy ktoś drgnął i zatrzymał się - "Kim jesteś?"

\- "Eeeemm… Stalkerem?" - odpowiedział niepewnie. Po głosie dało się mniej więcej określić płeć i wiek. Obcy był dość młodym chłopakiem.

Simon wygrzebał z plecaka małą, diodową latarkę i oświetlił rozmówcę. Blondyn, na oko dwudziesto-paro letni, zasłonił oczy przed ostrym światłem. W trawie, przy jego stopie, siedział owczarek niemiecki.

\- "Nie świeć…" - mruknął - "Jestem Finn. A ten sympatyczny futrzak to Jake" - pies szczeknął radośnie.

\- "Ja nazywam się Marcelina" - odezwała się czarnowłosa - "A mój towarzysz nazywa się Simon" - mężczyzna pomachał wesoło.

\- "Miło było poznać, ale… Nie znacie może jakieś miejscówki, w której można by się wygodnie i bezpiecznie wyspać?"

\- "Wiesz… Coś się znajdzie" - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna - "Bonnie się ucieszy…"

* * *

Huk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi brutalnie wyrwał różowowłosą ze snu. Dziewczyna prawie spadła pod bar.

\- "Ej!" - wymamrotała - "Weźcie nie trzaskajcie drzwiami..."

Marcelina przyciągnęła przed nią blondyna. Chłopak, który dotychczas rozglądał się z ciekawością po wnętrzu, teraz zaczął wpatrywać się w Bonnie. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na to z ukosa.

\- "Przyprowadziliśmy ci klienta" - powiedziała.

\- "Cześć" - uśmiechnął się młody stalker - "Jestem Finn."

\- "Witaj…" - właścicielka wracała powoli do pełnej przytomności - "Jestem Bonnibel. Chcesz wynająć pokój?"

\- "Eem… Chętnie, ale…" - pomasował kark - "Nie za bardzo mam za co..."

\- "Nie masz pieniędzy?" - zapytała - "Nie szkodzi. Możesz zapłacić przy najbliższej okazji. Kiedy tylko znajdziesz jakieś artefakty, czy coś."

\- "A… Będzie jakiś problem z psem?" - wskazał za siebie.

\- "Psem?" - Bonnibel zajrzała za niego. Przy jednym ze stolików siedział owczarek niemiecki. Wpatrywał się w nią zaciekawionym wzrokiem - "Myślę, że nie. Oczywiście jeśli będziesz po nim sprzątał."

\- "Super!" - ucieszył się - "To gdzie mam pokój?"

\- "Simon?" - wdrapujący się po schodach mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę dziewczyny - "Mógłbyś pokazać Finnowi wolny pokój?"

\- "Bez problemu" - odpowiedział - "Za mną panie nożowniku."

\- "Hę?"

\- "Nie udawaj. To ty załatwiłeś tamtego wojstalkera."

\- "No cóż…" - zarzucił torbę na ramię i ruszył za brodaczem.

Gdy tylko zniknęli na piętrze, Marcelina usiadła przy barze i z głuchym stuknięciem uderzyła głową w blat. Różowowłosa spojrzała na nią troskliwie.

\- "Wszystko w porządku?" - spytała.

\- "Ta… Mniej więcej…" - mruknęła w odpowiedzi czarnowłosa.

\- "Co się stało?"

\- "Jestem zmęczona…" - jęknęła - "Pogoniły nas ślepe psy… Simon pakował się w anomalie… Muszę jakoś odreagować…"

Bonnibel postawiła coś obok niej. Dziewczyna przez chwilę obracała w głowie wyłapany przez jej uszy dźwięk jaki wydał stawiany przedmiot. Szybko stwierdziła, że nie była to szklanka, czy metalowy kubek, za co była poniekąd wdzięczna - nie byłaby w stanie przełknąć alkoholu, nie ważne co powiedziała wcześniej. W takim razie co leżało właśnie kilka centymetrów od jej głowy? Rozmywający się w pamięci dźwięk przypominał trochę uderzenie drewnianej skrzynki w drewno… Było tam też ciche, melodyjne brzęknięcie… Coś jakby… Struny!

Marcelina gwałtownie się wyprostowała. Wielkimi oczami spojrzała na czerwoną gitarę, następnie na uśmiechającą się promiennie Bonnie, a potem znów na gitarę. Jakby niedowierzając, delikatnie pogładziła polakierowaną powierzchnię instrumentu. Chudymi palcami przejechała po strunach, ożywiając je i wydobywając z nich prostą melodię.

\- "I jak?" - zapytała Bonniel - "Podo…"

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo chude, ubrane w wojskową kurtkę ramiona owinęły się dookoła jej szyi. Wypowiadane słowa zmieniły się w zaskoczone jęknięcie, ale na twarzy prawie natychmiast pojawił się uśmiech.

\- "Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki!" - z radością powiedziała czarnowłosa prawie prosto do ucha ściskanej dziewczyny - "Nawet nie wiesz ile do dla mnie znaczy."

W końcu puściła rumieniącą się różowowłosą i chwyciła instrument. Oparła go na udach i zaczęła stroić.

Obydwie zapamiętały ten dzień jako jeden z lepszych w ich życiu.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

\- "Grzeczny zdechlak…" - szepnęła pod nosem Marcelina - "Milusi trupek…"

Skradała się powoli w stronę wlokącego się powoli popękanym asfaltem zombiaka. Truposz miał na sobie mundur ukraińskiego specnazu i był całkiem świeży. Widocznie mózg przeczyściła mu ostatnia emisja. Przy okazji zdarła mu też z łebka czarny, kevlarowy hełm jaki to zwykli specnazowcy nosić na swych zwyczajowych łysinkach. Zgubił również gdzieś swój plecak i filtr zakrywającej twarz maski. Odrapanego AK-74 nie zamierzał jednak wypuścić ze swojej ukrytej pod czarną rękawiczką dłoni. Dopóki karabin - nie ważne z jakim zapasem amunicji i w jakim stanie - znajdował się w łapach trupa, dopóty w okolicy nie było bezpiecznie. Czarnowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tutaj nigdy nie było bezpiecznie.

Jednak uzbrojony, bezmózgi stwór sprawiał, że ryzyko było znacznie większe niż zwykle, więc zanim można by było rozpocząć przetrząsanie zaobserwowanej już dawno wioski, trzeba było się go pozbyć. Ani ołowiane kulki w plecach, ani zwabione strzelaniną mutanty nie za bardzo uśmiechają się stalkerowi.

Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do potworka. Dzielił ją od niego zaledwie skok. Spojrzała krytycznie na swojego kałacha. Kule są drogie i głośne. Lepiej pozostawić je na sytuację realnego zagrożenia. Drewniana kolba wygląda za to całkiem solidnie i chyba trzeba by nią z całej siły walić w jakiś metal by przyciągnąć dzieci Zony.

Głowa nie-żywego specnazowca nie wyglądała na metalową. Marcelina chwyciła mocniej za karabin i wyprostowała się. Zamachnęła się i z całej siły uderzyła zombiaka. Kolba trafiła prosto w nasadę czaszki. Kości chrupnęły, mlasnęło gnijące mięso, a nie-boże stworzenie znieruchomiało. Sekundę tak stało, po czym, bezwładnie niczym szmaciana lalka, upadło na zimny asfalt. Z otworu dźwiękowego namordnika powoli zaczęła sączyć się śmierdząca krew.

Dziewczyna skrzywiła się nachylając nad zwłokami. Szybko przeszukała ładownice na pasku i kieszenie na kamizelce znajdując magazynek pełen niepasujących do jej broni naboi i kilka paczuszek antyradu. Zawsze coś…

Zapakowawszy zdobycze do plecaka ruszyła w głąb opuszczonej wioski. Ostrożnie maszerowała pomiędzy zrujnowanymi domostwami, które wpatrywały się w nią porozbijanymi oknami. Kilka chat spłonęło praktycznie do fundamentów. Anomalie ogniste były bezlitosne. Czarnowłosa, by uniknąć równie ponurego losu, co kilka kroków rzucała przed siebie jakiś śmieć - śrubę, czy kamień. Co jakiś czas przedmiot zamiast spaść po łuku na ziemię, zatrzymywał się w powietrzu albo podrywał się do lotu. Raz przed dziewczyną eksplodował słup ognia. Udało się jej też odnaleźć kilka artefaktów, które z wielką ostrożnością wsunęła do kontenerka. Mały licznik Geigera, przypięty do plecaka zaczął nieco świrować, więc wyciągnęła kilka tabletek antyradu. Skrzywiła się czując gorzki smak rozgryzionych kapsułek.

Szybko zauważyła, że jej plecak stał się znacznie lżejszy. Z pewnym zaniepokojeniem zatrzymała się i sprawdziła zawartość. Odetchnęła z ulgą widząc, że niczego nie brakuje. Ołowiany kontenerek, chodź pełen dziwacznych tworów Zony, stał się lekki jak piórko. Wszystko dookoła niego również ważyło zaskakująco mało.

\- "Stalker! Pomóż!" - serce podskoczyło jej do gardła gdy usłyszała słaby głos. Podniosła się gwałtownie, zarzucając na plecy bagaż i podrywając karabin. Kilka metrów przed nią siedział człowiek. Skarciła się w myślach za nieuwagę. Jak mogła go wcześniej nie zauważyć?! Teraz mogła leżeć martwa i obrabowana! Miała farta…

\- "Pomóż! Apteczką się podziel!" - jęki siedzącego zrobiły się głośniejsze. Marcelina już chciała się zbliżyć, ale coś było nie tak...

Ranny wyciągał błagalnie rękę w stronę czarnowłosej. A ranny był bez wątpienie - w samym środku jego klatki piersiowej ziała olbrzymia dziura, przez którą jakby nigdy nic wyrastał sobie spory chwast. Stara, skrywająca jego twarz maska przeciwgazowa była porośnięta cienką warstwą bladych porostów. Rachityczne krzaczki owinęły delikatnymi korzonkami jego nogi. Nie czuć było nawet najsłabszego smrodku gnijącego mięsa.

\- "No chyba nie…" - skrzywiła się Marcelina, po czym jak najprędzej oddaliła się od trupa. Po raz kolejny tego dnia pogratulowała sobie decyzji pozostawienia Simona w schronisku.

* * *

Ile jest w stanie zrobić ojciec dla swej córki? Odpowiedź jest prosta: wszystko. Zwłaszcza kiedy jest właścicielem koncernu paliwowego i jego portfel jest wypchany po brzegi, a oszczędności na koncie bankowym mają ponad sześć zer. I to tylko na jednym z wielu kont…

Bardziej istotnym pytaniem jest raczej, czy tatulek, który funduje swej córeczce samotną wycieczkę do Czarnobylskiej Zony jest dobrym rodzicem? A może po prostu wolał mieć syna albo ma inny żal do niewinnego, acz nieco rozpieszczonego dzieciaka? Cokolwiek siedziało mu w głowie, bez większych problemów wyekwipował swą córkę w najlepszej jakości sprzęt, po czym zapłacił na tyle dużo łapówek, że dziewczyna szybko znalazła się za kordonem, a nawet poza pograniczem.

Przed wyprawą długo się przygotowywała. Miesiące spędzone na naukach sztuk walki, kursach survivalu, ćwiczeniach strzelectwa miały jej ułatwić przetrwanie. Czy faktycznie na coś się przydadzą? Rzecz raczej wątpliwa w tajemniczej, odciętej od świata strefie. Podobnie sprawa się miała z ciemnozielonymi spodniami, kurtką i solidnymi butami, które może dałyby sobie radę i w wysokich górach i głęboko w dżungli, ale w Zonie nikt ich nie testował. Fantazyjny nóż wykonany z drogich materiałów i pistolet, który choć jest wygodny i skuteczny, korzysta z egzotycznego jak na ten region świata kalibru.

Dziewczyna nie była aż tak głupia na jaką wyglądała przyłażąc do Zony w nowiutkich ciuszkach. Zaraz po tym jak została porzucona przez opłacony ojcowską kasą helikopter, którego wojskowa załoga patrzyła na nią jak na idiotkę (ale tylko od momentu, w którym powiedziała, że chce polecieć za kordon… wcześniej praktycznie rozbierali ją wzrokiem), zarzuciła na głowę zielony kaptur, zasłaniając rudą, sięgającą do ramion czuprynę. Ostatni raz jeszcze obejrzała się na odlatującą, hałaśliwą maszynę. Z pełnych głupawego śmiechu rozmów żołnierzy wiedziała, że już nigdy nie popatrzy na śmigłowiec z takim spokojem jak teraz.

Poprawiła wiszący na jej plecach bagaż, który był jedyną rzeczą z jej ekwipunku jaką doświadczony stalker zabrałby ze sobą, gdyby miał możliwość i raźnym, ale jednocześnie ostrożnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie.

Nie przeszła daleko.

Na środku niewielkiej polanki czerniła się wypalona ziemia. Drzewa i krzewy dookoła były pozbawione liści i osmalone. Wszystko śmierdziało spalenizną. Rudowłosej przypomniał się pożar lasu, który widziała w dzieciństwie. Wbrew pozorom uważała to wspomnienie za pozytywne.

Jej wzrok nie został jednak przyciągnięty przez plamę spalonej roślinności. Wśród popiołów leżał bowiem kryształ. Piękny, czerwony i lekko świecący obiekt naprawdę mocno kusił dziewczynę. Nawet nie zastanawiając się dlaczego wszystko dookoła jest spalone zbliżyła się i nachyliła nad artefaktem. Wyciągnęła rękę…

\- "Stój!" - usłyszała wrzask.

Było już jednak za późno…

* * *

Ciche mlaskanie rozchodziło się po głównej sali stalkerskiego schroniska. Finn siedział sam przy jednym ze stolików i zajadał śniadanie złożone z kromki chleba i niewielkiej górki puszkowanego mięsa ułożonej na blaszanym talerzu. Marcelina wyszła w Zonę już jakąś godzinę temu, a Bonnibel po nałożeniu mu jedzenia zniknęła na zapleczu. Został z nim tylko Jake. Pies siedział aktualnie przy ścianie i wpatrywał się uważnie w swojego właściciela. Swoją porcję już zjadł i pewnie nie pogardziłby dokładką.

Kilka minut później naczynie było już puste. Blondyn podniósł się z plastikowego krzesła i leniwym krokiem zbliżył się do baru. Pozostawił na nim brudny talerz i sztućce, po czym ruszył na górę po skrzypiących cicho schodach.

Na piętrze napotkał na wychodzącego z łazienki Simona. Trzymał pod pachą niezbyt grubą książkę. Finn był w stanie doczytać się tylko fragmentu tytułu - "Piknik… ...gi".

\- "Siema Simon" - przywitał się.

\- "O… Witaj Finn" - odpowiedział brodacz. Zwyczajowo ledwo co zwracał uwagę na to co się wokół niego dzieje.

\- "Nie poszedłeś z Marceliną?" - zapytał z lekkim zdziwieniem.

\- "Poprosiła mnie, żebym został" - skrzywił się - "Ponoć jestem zbyt nieostrożny…"

\- "Nie przejmuj się" - blondyn poklepał go po ramieniu - "Ona traktuje cie jak ojca, prawda?"

\- "Ta…"

\- "W takim razie chce dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Zresztą już trochę w tej Zonie przetrwałeś… Nie jest tak źle."

\- "Racja" - uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, po czym zniknął za drzwiami swego pokoju.

Chłopak również wszedł do swojej sypialni. Chwycił leżący na łóżku lekki plecak i wrzucił do niego kilka potrzebnych przedmiotów. Na pasku zawiesił pochwę z nożem, a na ramię zarzucił kałacha.

Kiedy schodził na dół, Jake zaczął aż tańczyć z radości. Zwierzakowi wyraźnie się nudziło. Chyba był naprawdę ciekawy dziwów Zony, bo w domu zwykle spędzał cały dzień na leżeniu w jakimś ciepłym miejscu albo jedzeniu.

Finn pogłaskał go po głowie, po czym podszedł do drzwi. Obok nich, na ścianie, wisiała niewielka tabliczka z drewnianą rynienką i kawałkiem kredy. Pomysł Bonnibel miał zwiększyć bezpieczeństwo wymarszów. Albo raczej umożliwić oznaczenie kogoś jako "zaginionego w akcji".

Chłopak chwycił kawałek białego minerału i wypisał swoje imię oraz godzinę wymarszu zaraz pod imieniem Marceliny. Zaraz potem ruszył w Zonę.

* * *

Okna niewielkiej chatki na obrzeżach wioski były podświetlone żółtym blaskiem żarówki. Nie wyglądało to jakoś niezwykle. Dzień był raczej ponury, szare chmury wisiały na niebie zasłaniając słońce. Każda normalna rodzinka dawno by już zapaliła światło, by nie siedzieć w półmroku.

Jednak tutaj jest Zona. W dwukrotnie opuszczonych domostwach nie ma ani żarówek ani rodzin. Marcelina zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy warto sprawdzić tajemnicze zjawisko. Czy warto otworzyć gubiące lakier drzwi i zaryzykować zostanie pożartym albo rozerwanym na strzępy przez jakieś nieokreślone… coś…

Ciekawość była jednak za silna. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się uważnie po okolicy i przeklinając samą siebie w myślach otworzyła drzwi. W środku zobaczyła kuchnię. Na środku pomieszczenia stał prosty, drewniany stół i cztery krzesła. W rogu znajdował się wielki, kaflowy piec zbudowany tak, że można było go wykorzystywać również jako kuchenkę i piekarnik. Standardowe wnętrze domostwa z tego regionu świata.

Dlaczego jednak w środku Zony paliło się w starym piecu - czarnowłosa wyraźnie czuła ciepłe powietrze na twarzy. Dlaczego na blachach kuchenki gotowała się zupa, napełniając nozdrza mocnym, swojskim zapachem? Dlaczego pod sufitem świeciła się żarówka ozdobiona niebieskim kloszem? I w końcu najważniejsze - dlaczego przy stole siedziała szczęśliwa rodzina jedząca w spokoju obiad?

Marcelinie zrobiło się zimno ze strachu. Cofnęła się o krok i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Zahaczyła o coś piętą i wylądowała na tyłku, słysząc, że wypaczona wilgocią decha odbija się od framugi. Wejście znów stanęło otworem, ale tym razem było inaczej. Niczym sen zniknęło światło żarówki, ciepło pieca i zapach jedzenia. Ogień zgasł, zniknęła rodzina. Żarówka zniknęła razem z kloszem. Jedno z krzeseł przewróciło się, a całe pomieszczenie pokryło się kilkuletnią warstwą kurzu, śmieci i liści. Zniknęły nawet szyby w oknach.

Dziewczyna podniosła się i najszybciej jak tylko umożliwiało jej rozłożenie okolicznych anomalii wyniosła się z wioski.

* * *

\- "Co jest Jake?" - zapytał Finn widząc, że pies za czymś węszy.

Zdążyli się już mocno oddalić od bazy, a nawet nieco zbliżyć do pogranicza. Chłopakowi udało się nawet gdzieś po drodze odnaleźć artefakt. Niewielki i dość pospolity, ale lepsze to niż nic. Teraz jednak były rzeczy ważniejsze niż szukanie artefaktów. Skoro Jake coś wyczuł, to coś musiało gdzieś niedaleko się znajdować. A mogło być to cokolwiek - od bandytów, przez wojsko aż po mutanty. Blondyn chwycił mocniej za uchwyt karabinu.

\- "Prowadź stary" - szepnął do zwierzaka, który jak na komendę popędził w kierunku niedalekiej kępki lasu.

Na miejscu solidnie czuć było spalenizną. Kilka metrów do granicy drzew zaczynała się niewielka polanka. Rosnąca na niej trawa, krzaki i okoliczne drzewa były osmalone lub doszczętnie spalone. Leżący na środku tego pogorzeliska artefakt dobitnie świadczył o obecności anomalii. Finn zadrżał - po artefakt, niczym po przynętę w śmiertelnej pułapce nachylała się ubrana w drogie, survivalowe ciuchy osóbka.

\- "Stój!" - wrzasnął z całych sił.

Było jednak za późno. Postać chwyciła za pomarańczowy kryształ, a wtedy tuż obok niej eksplodował słup ognia, posyłając ją na zwęglony konar, który rozsypał się pod wpływem uderzenia. Zielony (dosłownie i w przenośni) stalker powoli stanął na nogi i z lekkim otępieniem rozejrzał się dookoła. A dookoła jego właśnie rozpętało się piekło. Kolejne słupy ognia pojawiały się znikąd napełniając powietrze hukiem eksplozji.

Finn przeklął pod nosem. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pomocą tajemniczemu idiocie. Starając się jak najmniej włazić w zasięg anomalii, zbliżył się i złapał rzucającego się w panice człowieka za rękę. Pociągnął z całej siły, starając się upaść jak najdalej od szalejących płomieni, po czym odciągnął zaskoczonego nowego poza lasek, który miał olbrzymia szansę na zaprzyjaźnienie się z ogniem.

Odetchnął ciężko, gdy byli już na w miarę bezpiecznym terenie. Dopiero teraz spojrzał na twarz uratowanego… Albo raczej uratowanej… Para jasnobrązowych oczu wpatrywała się na niego przez mechaniczny celownik trzymanego w jednej ręce pistoletu. Miała całkiem ładną twarz, chodź w wyglądała nieco zabawnie w kapturze z praktycznie całkowicie ściągniętym ściągaczem. Spod syntetycznego, ślizgiego materiału wystawał rudy kosmyk. Do piersi przyciskała artefakt.

\- "Ej! Spokojnie" - blondyn uniósł ręce w uspokajającym geście - "Nic ci nie zrobię!" - Jake podszedł do niego i usiadł obok jego nogi. Zaczął wpatrywać się w dziewczynę.

\- "Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mi nic nie zrobisz?" - zapytała nie opuszczając broni.

\- "Bo… Przed chwilą wyciągnąłem cie z tamtego piekarnika" - wskazał kciukiem uspokajającą się powoli anomalię. Zaraz potem rozejrzał się nerwowo po okolicy. W Zonie trzeba być uważnym. Ten kto za bardzo skupia się na jednej czynności szybko ginie.

\- "A może po prostu chcesz mnie okraść? Zabić i okraść?" - jej spojrzenie było tak podejrzliwe jak dziecka, któremu ktoś chce zabrać lizaka - "A uratowałeś mnie, bo ze spalonego trupa mniej byś był w stanie wyszabrować…"

\- "Nie wygłupiaj się…" - pokręcił głową - "Chowaj tego gnata, wstawaj i lepiej nie trzymaj tak tego artefaktu" - wskazał pomarańczowy kryształ - "Znając Zonę pewnie jest radioaktywny…"

Ruda spojrzała z pewnym przestrachem na ściskany obiekt. Przerzuciła wzrok na chłopaka, westchnęła ciężko i schowała pistolet. Następnie ściągnęła plecak i chwile w nim grzebała, chowając gdzieś artefakt. Syknęła podnosząc się na nogi.

\- "Nic ci nie jest?" - zaniepokoił się lekko Finn.

\- "N-nie…" - odpowiedziała - "Tylko się trochę poparzyłam…" - wymamrotała niewyraźnie.

\- "Skoro jesteś cała to możemy ruszać" - powiedział - "Masz jakiś antyrad?"

\- "Ta…"

\- "To lepiej łyknij. A jeszcze lepiej rozgryź i popij. Tylko się pośpiesz… Lepiej tak nie stać" - znów rozejrzał się po okolicznych krzakach i zaroślach.

Dziewczyna chwilę się w niego wpatrywała, po czym wyciągnęła z plecaka butelkę z wodą i tabletkę. Rozgryzła i zbladła. Zaczęło zbierać się jej na wymioty. Schyliła się trzymając za brzuch.

\- "Nie rzygaj. Szybko popij."

Rudowłosa szybkim ruchem wypiła duży łyk z butelki. Odetchnęła ciężko, wciąż blada, a do tego krzywiąc się straszliwie.

\- "Gorzkie, nie? Przyzwyczaj się" - zaśmiał się chłopak - "A teraz chodź. Zaprowadzę cie w bezpieczne miejsce."

\- "Dlaczego mi pomagasz?" - zapytała po chwili. Wciąż czuła potworną gorycz w ustach, ale nie piła już więcej wody. Kursy przetrwania, przydatne, czy nie, nauczyły ją, że należy oszczędzać wszystko czym możesz się napić.

\- "Nie wiem… Tak jakoś… Niedawno mi też ktoś pomógł i myślę sobie, ze warto się odwdzięczyć…" - mruknął.

\- "Nie powinieneś odwdzięczać się temu komuś?" - uniosła brew.

\- "Mówię o odwdzięczaniu się Zonie" - odparł - "Teraz trochę spóźnionych, ale ważnych instrukcji: Idź zaraz za mną, krok w krok. No… Chyba, że coś mnie zabije… Ale kiedy mówię stop, ty się zatrzymujesz, kiedy mówię idź, ty idziesz, kiedy mówię padnij, ty padasz. Rozumiesz?" Zawsze słuchaj się prowadzącego.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczyma, ale pokiwała głową.

* * *

Na oko dwumetrowa bestia wylazła przez bramę dużego budynku o trudnym do sprecyzowania przeznaczeniu. Szare macki przy szarym pysku zafalowały lekko. Mutant wyglądał jak jeden wielki mięsień - każdy paker z karkiem jak opakowaniem bułek do hot dogów pewnie roztyłby się z zazdrości na taki widok. Tyle, że na tą masę mięśni raczej żadna dziewczyna nie poleci…

Przykładowo Marcelina nie zamierzała się teraz ruszać z kępy krzaków, z których obserwowała węszące po okolicy monstrum przez lornetkę. No może nie od razu nie zamierzała się ruszać. Siedzenie gdzieś w Zonie, w kępie krzaków nie jest jakoś specjalnie rozsądnym pomysłem. Przydałaby się ewakuacja, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że było już mocno po południu. Ale uparte stworzenie nie zamierzało jak na razie ruszyć tyłka i zniknąć… gdzieś… jak najdalej. Czarnowłosa z nudów zaczęła nawet zastanawiać się w jaki sposób poluje bestia. Nieprzeciętny wzrost i mięśnie jak metalowe cumy okrętowe oraz dość długie pazury sugerowały normalne uganianie się za zwierzyną i rozrywanie na strzępy albo coś we tym guście. Męczyły ją tylko zwisające z pyska macki.

Gdzieś po lewej dało się słyszeć krakanie. Przestraszona dziewczyna obejrzała się w tamtym kierunku, ale zauważyła tylko dorodnego gawrona odlatującego gdzieś w stronę pogranicza.

Gdy spojrzała z powrotem na budynek, mutant zniknął. Albo raczej prawie zniknął. Przy ścianie przesuwał się zaginający słabe światło słońca zarys. Stwór przemaszerował kilka metrów i zniknął za rogiem budynku, a Marcelina odetchnęła z ulgą i ostrożnie wstała, starając się nie hałasować.

Trzeba było się zmywać. Ukryte za chmurami słońce nie zamierzało długo trzymać się na nieboskłonie, a niewidzialny mutant i jego kumple nie byli łatwiejsi do wypatrzenia po zmroku. Dziewczyna pozostawiła więc chodzącą cumę okrętową i ruszyła do eksplorowanej kilka godzin wcześniej wioski.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce zaczynało się robić naprawdę ciemno. Dochodzące gdzieś z oddali wycie i ujadanie stanowczo zachęciło ją do przyspieszenia poszukiwań schronienia. Kilka kroków od niej stała chatka z uchylonymi drzwiami. Wpadła do środka i zablokowała za sobą wejście znalezionym na podłodze krzesłem. Powoli, rozglądając się dookoła, przeszła po wszystkich pokojach. Dom był czysty… No przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o anomalie, czy mutanty. Rozsypujące się domostwo wyglądało jak każde inne w Zonie - zaniedbanie.

Coś jednak kojarzyło się czarnowłosej ze stołem i czterema krzesłami. Z kaflowym piecem i niedomykającymi się drzwiami.

Wspomnienia sprzed kilku godzin uderzyły ją niczym ciężki taran. Zbladła (przy swej cerze wyglądała teraz jak trup albo chociaż wampir) i powoli zbliżyła się do drzwi. Chciała uciec jak najdalej, ale wiedziała, że po zmroku szybko natknie się na niebezpieczeństwo. Ceniła swe życie na tyle by zacisnąć zęby i zostać w potencjalnie nawiedzonym domku.

Rozejrzała się dokładniej po budynku i zdecydowała się spać w jedynym pomieszczeniu, w którym ostała się szyba w oknie. Z kuchni przyniosła jedno z krzeseł i zabarykadowała wejście. Pokój najprawdopodobniej należał do dzieci. Dwa wąskie łóżka z nadgniłą, niegdyś kolorową pościelą stały pod ścianami. Obok jednego z nich ustawiono szafę, której Marcelina nie zamierzała otwierać. Nie zamierzała też kłaść się na żadnym z posłań. I nie chodziło jej tutaj o stęchłe kołdry…

Znalazła sobie wygodne miejsce w kącie pokoju. Szybkim ruchem rozgryzła antyrad i popiła go wodą, której pozostało jej tylko jakieś pół butelki. Krzywiąc się położyła sobie plecak pod głową i owinęła się w kurtkę. Po kilku, ciągnących się w nieskończoność minutach w końcu udało się jej zasnąć.

Śnił jej się plac zabaw. Siedziała na huśtawce i bujała się lekko w przód i w tył. Miała jakieś siedem lat. Dookoła biegały inne dzieci. Bawiły się w piaskownicach, goniły się, zjeżdżały ze zjeżdżalni… Wszędzie dookoła słychać było śmiech.

Powoli otworzyła oczy i zamarła. Dziecięcy śmiech wciąż było słychać. Mrugnęła kilka razy - coś tu się nie zgadzało… Gdy w końcu odzyskała ostrość widzenia, zdała sobie sprawę, że pokój, w którym leży jest rozświetlony i czysty. Spod drzwi zniknęło krzesło, umożliwiając dwójce dzieciaków i uśmiechniętej kobiecie wejście do środka. Dzieci były ubrane w piżamy i zostały zapędzone do łóżek. Następnie ich mama pocałowała je w czoła i wyszła gasząc za sobą światło. Wszystko wróciło wtedy do szarej, brudnej normy. Marcelina przełknęła głośno i odwróciła się twarzą do ściany. Nie zmrużyła oka przez całą noc…

* * *

\- "Dlaczego tak właściwie wlazłaś w tamtą anomalię?" - zapytał po długim milczeniu Finn. Czuł się jakoś niekomfortowo w takiej ciszy - "Nie widziałaś, że wszystko dookoła jest spalone?"

\- "Tam był ten kryształ…" - mruknęła niepewnie.

\- "Artefakt?" - upewnił się chłopak. Wiedział, że zadaje oczywiste pytanie. Chciał tylko, żeby rozmowa trwała dłużej.

\- "Tak…"

\- "I ryzykowałaś życie dla tej błyskotki? Naprawdę ta cała spalenizna nie zaniepokoiła cię?" - zerknął na nią.

\- "Jakoś nie boję się ognia…" - wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami.

\- "Kiedy piekła ci się skóra też się go nie bałaś?" - spytał z przekąsem.

\- "Uważam, że śmierć w płomieniach to dobra śmierć…" - odparła spokojnie. Finn spojrzał na nią lekko zaniepokojony.

Wkrótce wyszli na znajomy pas wysokiej trawy. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a delikatny wiatr poruszał leniwie blado-zielonymi roślinami. Gdzieś tam, ukryte w nieco skróconej niedawnym wybuchem granatu roślinności, leżały ciała wojstalkerów, którzy mieli pecha natknąć się na Simona i Marcelinę. Aż dziw, że jeszcze nie ściągnęły żadnych głodnych padlinożerców.

\- "Gdzie właściwie idziemy? Jakoś mało tu anomalii…" - rudowłosa rozglądała się ciekawie po otoczeniu.

\- "Mało jest anomalii, bo wyszliśmy z Zony. Jesteśmy na Pograniczu. No… prawie…" - wytłumaczył blondyn - "Wojska tu jeszcze nie ma, a mutantów już nie ma."

\- "A gdzie idziemy?" - powtórzyła.

\- "Do schroniska."

\- "Schroniska stalkerów?" - uniosła brew.

\- "Dokładnie" - uśmiechnął się chłopak.

I rzeczywiście - kilkanaście minut później wyrósł przed nimi niezbyt reprezentatywny budynek. W jego wnętrzu przywitało ich ciepło i śladowy zapach puszkowanego mięsa. Ruda przyjrzała się z ciekawością pomieszczeniu. Dookoła stały puste, czyste stoliki z krzesłami, a przy barze siedziała różowowłosa kobieta, która, gdy tylko padł na nią wzrok jasno-brązowych oczu, pomachała do nowo przybyłej. Finn tymczasem zmazał swoje imię z tabliczki i spojrzał z niepokojem na widniejący tam wciąż wpis Marceliny. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się i ruszył z przyprowadzoną w stronę Bonnibel.

\- "Siemka Bonnie" - przywitał się.

\- "Dzień dobry" - powiedziała nieco niepewnie jego towarzyszka.

\- "Witaj" - uśmiechnęła się różowa - 'Nazywam się, jak już pewnie zdążyłaś się zorientować, Bonnibel i jestem właścicielką tego oto… eee… Schroniska dla stalkerów…" - szerokim gestem wskazała wnętrze.

\- "Miło poznać" - rudowłosa odwzajemniła uśmiech i wyciągnęła rękę - "A ja jestem Phoebe."

\- "Marcelina jeszcze nie przyszła?" - wtrącił się Finn.

\- "Nie..." - z jej twarzy można było z łatwością wyczytać, że mocno się niepokoi.

\- "No nic…" - westchnął chłopak, po czym odwrócił się do Phoebe - "Chodź, znajdziemy ci pokój i chyba zacznę cię trochę uczyć… I opatrzymy ci rany... Zaraz…" - odwrócił się do stojącej za barem - "Nie ma już wolnych pokojów…"

\- "Niech zostawi rzeczy u Marceliny" - machnęła ręką - "Nie obrazi się raczej…"

\- "A co z tym artefaktem?" - przypomniała sobie nagle rudowłosa.

\- "Pokaż go" - zachęciła Bonnie.

Dziewczyna ściągnęła plecak i wydobyła z niego szare zawiniątko, które zaraz położyła na blacie i zaczęła delikatnie rozwijać. Po chwili na materiale z małych, ołowianych pierścieni leżał pomarańczowy kryształ.

\- "To Kryształ" - powiedziała Bonnie - "Znaczy… Kryształ to nazwa tego artefaktu. Jest dość rzadki… Nie mam za bardzo gotówki, ale mogę ci za niego zapewnić wyżywienie i dach nad głową. Zgadzasz się?"

\- "Chyba nie mam wyboru…" - wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła za blondynem na górę.

* * *

\- "Bonnibel? Jesteś tam?" - Finn zajrzał za blat baru.

\- "Jestem" - właścicielka schroniska wyszła z zaplecza. Miała na sobie nieco poplamiony, brązowy fartuch, rękawice i maskę spawalniczą. Różowe włosy miała upięte w kitkę.

\- "Znajdzie się dla nas coś na ząb?" - uśmiechnął się chłopak. Obok niego, na wysokim krzesełku siedziała Phoebe. Na twarzy i rękach miała poprzyklejane plastry.

\- "Pewnie" - różowa cofnęła się za drzwi i po chwili wróciła z dwoma menażkami z mięsem z puszki i pajdami chleba - "Mam wrażenie, że czas urozmaicić wam dietę…" - mruknęła stawiając posiłek przed siedzącymi.

\- "Dzięki" - blondyn skinął głową. Ruda tylko uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

Bonnibel na chwilę zniknęła na zapleczu, gdzie ściągnęła z siebie odzież ochronną, której używała do spawania. W piwnicy powstawała całkiem pokaźna niespodzianka.

Wróciła za bar i oparła się łokciami o blat. Dopiero teraz, gdy przyjrzała się twarzą jedzących, zauważyła opatrunki na skórze rudowłosej.

\- "Co ci się stało, Phoebe?" - zapytała.

\- "Eee…" - dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się nieco - "Wlazłam w anomalię…"

\- "A ja ją wyszągnolem" - chłopak przełknął głośno - "Sorki… Wyciągnąłem."

\- "Miałaś szczęście…" - Bonnie pokręciła głową.

W tym momencie dało się słyszeć głośne stuknięcie w drzwi. Wszyscy zamilkli i spojrzeli na wejście, ale nikt nie odważył się ruszyć z miejsca. Przez okna nie było widać kto lub co tam się dobija. Bonnibel nie wytrzymała długo. Westchnęła ciężko, przeskoczyła bar i poszła otworzyć. Gdy tylko wejście stanęło otworem, coś czarnego oparło się o ramię różowej. Marcelina bez słowa objęła dziewczynę w pasie i znieruchomiała.

\- "Marcelina?" - różowowłosa zamknęła drzwi i spojrzała na przytuloną do siebie kobietę - "Wszystko w porządku?"

\- "Nie… Jestem zmęczona… Psychicznie… I fizycznie też..." - wymamrotała słabo.

Bonnibel poprowadziła czarnowłosą bliżej baru, zdjęła jej plecak i posadziła delikatnie na jednym z krzeseł.

\- "Chcesz wody?" - zapytała.

\- "Wód… Nie… Daj tą wodę…" - odetchnęła ciężko.

Tego dnia Marcelina spała w pokoju właścicielki, która zadbała o jej spokojny sen.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

Drobna dłoń w pozbawionej palców rękawiczce poprawiła zielony kaptur zsuwający się z pokrytej rudą czupryną głowy. Jasnobrązowe oczy przez moment przyglądały się z niechęcią powoli rozpływającemu się obłoczkowi pary, który przed chwilą wydostał się z pomiędzy spękanych warg.

Robiło się coraz zimniej. I to nie z dnia na dzień, a z godziny na godzinę. Rano, kiedy Phoebe opuściła schronisko na krótki rajd rozpoznawczy po okolicy, było jeszcze całkiem znośnie. Teraz dziewczyna pocierała zziębnięte dłonie i marzyła o rozpaleniu ogniska, przy którym mogłaby się choć przez chwilę ogrzać. Przyjaciel dobrze jej jednak wbił do głowy, że zapalanie ognia w Zonie jest ryzykowne i można to robić tylko i wyłącznie kiedy jest to konieczne i jest się pewnym, że nie ściągnie na kark bandytów, wojska, czy tych bardziej inteligentnych mutantów. Ruda nie mogła więc zdziałać nic poza odwróceniem się na pięcie i jak najszybszym powrocie do ciepłego i bezpiecznego miejsca, które stało się jej domem niedługo po dotarciu do tej zapomnianej przez Globa strefy.

Zapięła swą kurtkę pod szyją i przyspieszyła kroku. Zgodnie z naukami nieco bardziej doświadczonych kolegów, do bazy wracała odrobinę inną drogą niż przyszła. Znała już jednak tę trasę i sprawnie omijała każdą zidentyfikowaną anomalie i każde, wyglądające trochę bardziej podejrzanie niż otoczenie miejsce. Zaskoczyło ją natomiast nagłe i niewyjaśnione zniknięcie większości ognistych pułapek, na które wcześniej się natknęła. Było to bardzo dziwne, a nawet dość niepokojące zjawisko. Tu w Zonie nawet śmiertelnie niebezpieczny obiekt może dać człowiekowi oparcie w poczuciu niezmienności otoczenia w jakim przebywa. Kiedy takie coś nagle znika, stalker zaczyna się niepokoić. Zmiany na wrogim terenie nigdy nie są przyjemne.

Rudowłosa zerknęła pod nogi w idealnym momencie, żeby móc się zatrzymać przed dziwną strukturą. Cofnęła się o krok i rozejrzała dookoła, by upewnić się, że jest w miarę bezpieczna, po czym ukucnęła by przyjrzeć się znalezisku. Trawa, ziemia i pień drzewa metr przed nią były pokryte cienką warstewką lodu. Wszystko to wyglądało niczym zalane jakąś przejrzystą żywicą.

Pomacała zaczerwieniona od chłodu dłonią glebę dookoła w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś przedmiotu nadającego się do przetestowania dziwnego zjawiska. Znalazła pokryty zamarzniętym błotem kamyk. Zważyła go w dłoni, przyjrzała się brudno-brązowej powierzchni i delikatnie rzuciła go w środek oblodzonego obszaru. Kamień nie odbił się, nie zaczął sunąć, ani nie spowodował żadnych spektakularnych efektów. Zatrzymał się po prostu w miejscu, w które spadł, po czym powoli zaczął pokrywać się lodem.

Phoebe wzdrygnęła się czując ciarki na plecach. Szybko wstała i oddaliła się omijając anomalię szerokim łukiem. Była przerażona tym jak niewiele dzieliło ją od powolnej, bolesnej śmierci. Przez całą drogę powrotną starała się przestać sobie wyobrażać zamarzających ludzi.

Odczuła wyraźną ulgę stając przed znajomymi, sfatygowanymi przez czas i pogodę drzwiami. Wewnątrz było znacznie cieplej niż na dworze. Przy znajdującym się najbliżej od baru oknie została ustawiona koza. Blaszana rura służąca za komin została wystawiona za szybę, a otwór dookoła niej został uszczelniony szmatami. W metalowym brzuchu pieca wesoło buzował ogień, którego paliwem były najpewniej najróżniejsze kawałki drewna zgromadzone w sporej kupie pod ścianą.

Kilka stolików razem z krzesłami zostało przesunięte bliżej ognia. Siedzieli przy nich wszyscy miejscowi stalkerzy łącznie z psem Jake'iem. Odwrócili się słysząc otwierane drzwi i pogodnie pozdrowili wchodzącą.

\- "Zimno, zimno, zimno, zimno…" - powtarzała pod nosem Phoebe zbliżając się do skupiska mebli. Odłożyła swój plecak pod jeden ze stołów i zajęła miejsce pomiędzy Finnem, a piecykiem. Wyciągnęła zmarznięte ręce w stronę tego ostatniego.

\- "Coś ciekawego na zewnątrz?" - zapytał ciekawie Simon. Miał na sobie czarny sweter z wysokim kołnierzem, który przylegał ciasno do jego szyi.

\- "Szaro jak zwykle…" - wzruszyła ramionami ruda - "Znikają anomalie ogniowe… Natrafiłam za to na coś co wygląda jak cienka warstwa lodu. Pokrywa nim wszystko co się z nią zetknie."

\- "Gdzie to znalazłaś? Zrodziło jakieś artefakty?" - w ukrytych za okrągłymi szkłami okularów oczach mężczyzny błysnęły drobne iskierki niezdrowej fascynacji.

\- "To było obok…" - zaczęła.

\- "O nie!" - przerwała Marcelina - "Simon! Nie będziesz łaził po tym mrozie! Ledwo umiesz powstrzymać się od wlezienia do zwykłej anomalii… Nie chcę cię później znaleźć w formie lodowej rzeźby, albo czegoś takiego…" - w jej głosie pojawiła się troska.

\- "Przecież nie wpakuję się na jakąś głupią anomalię…" - mruknął bez przekonania mężczyzna.

Jakiekolwiek dalsze dyskusje przerwał dochodzący zza baru hałas. Po chwili przez drzwi od zaplecza wmaszerowała rozpromieniona Bonnibel. Rudowłosa dopiero teraz spostrzegła nieobecność właścicielki wśród jej towarzyszy.

\- "Znalazłam herbatę!" - zawołała różowowłosa triumfalnie unosząc siatkę pełną torebeczek z herbatą - "O… Cześć Phoebe."

* * *

Noc w sypialniach na piętrze nie była przyjemna. Ciepło z i tak dawno wygasłego piecyka nie dochodziło tak daleko i jedyną ochroną przed chłodem było ocieplenie w ścianach i nieco zakurzone kołdry. Nikt też nie ryzykował spania bez cieplutkiego swetra, grubych skarpet i spodni. Finn nawet wpuścił swego futrzastego przyjaciela w nogi łóżka.

Szczególny problem ze snem miała Phoebe, której współlokatorka - Marcelina - okazała się miewać dość niespokojne sny, kiedy robiło się chłodno. W ich wyniku przez całą noc mamrotała coś pod nosem i wierciła się na skrzypiącym starymi sprężynami materacu. Rudowłosa nie mogła zasnąć. Przez dobrą godzinę wpatrywała się w nierówny, biały sufit.

W końcu nie wytrzymała.

\- "Marcelina!" - odezwała się półgłosem do śpiącej. Żadnej odpowiedzi - "Marcelina!" - powiedziała nieco głośniej, jednocześnie siadając na łóżku. Zaraz wzdrygnęła się z zimna i czym prędzej podciągnęła kołdrę pod brodę - "Marcelina! Obudź się do cholery!"

\- "Hę?" - mruknęła przeciągle czarnowłosa. Powoli uniosła się na łokciach. Jej fryzura była w kompletnym nieładzie, a oczy miała otwarte tylko odrobinę. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu właściciela powtarzającego jej imię głosu.

\- "Marcelina!" - powtórzyła po raz kolejny ruda - "Słuchasz mnie?"

\- "Coo… Ta… Tak słucham cię…" - wymamrotała niewyraźnie. Odgarnęła kilka czarnych kosmyków z twarzy.

\- "Mogłabyś spać nieco… ciszej?" - zapytała zmęczonym głosem. Z niezadowoleniem stwierdziła, że zaczyna się jej robić zimno w plecy.

\- "Ciszej?" - spytała nieco zaskoczona.

\- "No ciszej… Nie kręcić się tak… Nie mamrotać… No wiesz… Spokojny sen" - wycedziła.

\- "Nie umiem spać ciszej…" - mruknęła wciąż półprzytomna dziewczyna.

\- "To się trochę postaraj!" - warknęła trochę głośniej Phoebe. Wyczerpana zaczynała tracić cierpliwość.

W tej chwili w uchylonych lekko drzwiach ukazała się czyjaś głowa. Jej właścicielka miała spięte w kitkę, różowe włosy i była zdecydowanie niezadowolona z nocnych hałasów.

\- "Dlaczego zakłócacie taką piękną ciszę nocną?" - zapytała z nutką nagany w głosie.

\- "Przepraszam cię Bonnibel, ale to ona..." - wskazała wystającym z rękawa swetra palcem swą współlokatorkę - "...zakłóca moją ciszę nocną. Cały czas się wierci i mamrocze przez sen" - Marcelina wciąż rozglądała się po pokoju starając się zrozumieć co dzieje się dookoła niej. Nie szło jej to za dobrze. Nie była jeszcze do końca przytomna.

\- "O Globie…" - westchnęła ciężko Bonnibel - "Jak przedszkolaki…"

Zdecydowanym ruchem otworzyła drzwi na pełną szerokość i bezceremonialnie wmaszerowała do pokoju. Zbliżyła się do łóżka czarnowłosej i wyciągnęła ją za rękę spod ciepłej pościeli. Zaskoczona dziewczyna nie stawiała najmniejszego oporu i bez problemu dała się pociągnąć w stronę korytarza. Lekko zdziwiona Phoebe obserwowała jak dwie kobiety i zwinięta w kłębek, puchowa kołdra opuszczają szybkim krokiem jej sypialnię. Wzdrygnęła się nieco słysząc głośny trzask zamykanego wejścia. Przez chwilę patrzyła jeszcze na ścianę przed sobą, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i ułożyła się do upragnionego snu.

W pomieszczeniu za ścianą różowowłosa zostawiła właśnie wciąż skołowaną Marcelinę przy jednym z łóżek. Zaraz potem ściągnęła z mebla stos ubrań i rozłożyła jeszcze ciepłą kołdrę. Stanowczym ruchem ułożyła dziewczynę w pościeli, po czym sama położyła się spać.

Albo raczej próbować spać. Ostatnio było z tym nieco trudno. Zaczęła się nieco zbyt mocno przywiązywać do swoich klientów. Za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś znikał na dłużej niż dzień, odczuwała niepokój, z którego jedyną ucieczką była praca. Nie mogła spokojnie spać, jeść, czy nawet myśleć. Tylko ruch był wybawieniem. Czy to grzebanie przy maszynach, czy krzątanie się przy barze, czy nawet zmywanie naczyń. Wszystko byle zająć czymś umysł.

Teraz jednak żadnej roboty do wykonania nie było i jedyne co jej pozostało, to bezmyślne wpatrywanie się w ciemność zakłócaną tylko delikatną poświatą księżyca dostającą się przez okno. Marcelina z kolei na nowo zapadła w sen. Wkrótce też okazało się dlaczego ruda tak narzekała. Czarnowłosa naprawdę nie potrafiła spać spokojnie.

Zasmuciło to Bonnibel do tego stopnia, że postanowiła coś zrobić. Nie za bardzo jednak wiedziała co, wiec posłuchała czegoś co można nazwać głosem serca. Wydostała się spod kołdry, zręcznym susem doskoczyła do sąsiedniego łóżka i ostrożnie wsunęła się pod pościel. Delikatnie objęła niespokojną dziewczynę.

Po kilku chwilach trzeszczenie materaca i niewyraźne mamrotanie ucichły.

* * *

Marcelina obudziła się w znacznie lepszym nastroju niż zwykle. Ostatnio nie spało się jej za dobrze, a nagły atak zimy tylko pogorszył tą sytuację. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że nie leży w swoim łóżku. Na malutkim stoliku nocnym nie leżały jej rzeczy, a stos ubrań na środku podłogi zdecydowanie nie należał ani do niej ani do Phoebe. Wtedy przypomniała sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy.

Łącząc dobry poranny humor z nowym miejscem do spania nie przejęła się zbytnio faktem, że została w pewnym sensie wykopana ze swojego pokoju. W świetnym nastroju wyszła na korytarz, gdzie prawie zderzyła się z Bonnibel.

\- "O… Hej Marcelino" - właścicielka schroniska przywitała ją z szerokim uśmiechem - "Jak się spało?"

\- "Cześć Bonnibel" - odpowiedziała wesoło - "Całkiem nieźle."

\- "Jak chcesz, to możesz spać u mnie" - zaproponowała chowając dłonie pod pachami. Było niewiele cieplej niż w nocy, choć ogień w piecyku został już rozpalony.

\- "Och… Nie chcę ci… eee… Zakłócać spokoju… Czy coś…" - odparła nagle zakłopotana czarnowłosa. Jej blade policzki lekko się zaczerwieniły.

\- "Nie martw się" - zaśmiała się różowowłosa - "Nie będziesz zakłócać niczyjego spokoju" - oddaliła się dziwnie uradowana.

Marcelina chwilę zastanawiała się nad tym co przed chwilą zobaczyła, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i postanowiła poszukać Simona.

Nie znalazła siwego mężczyzny w jego pokoju. Wycofała się nie zwracając większej uwagi na rozrzucone po pomieszczeniu przedmioty i udała się na dalsze poszukiwania.

\- "Simon?" - zapytała stukając do drzwi łazienki. Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi zajrzała do środka.

Ponure, wyłożone jasnymi kafelkami pomieszczenie było całkowicie puste. Słabe promienie porannego słońca, wpadające przez niewielkie okno pod sufitem, oświetlały stojący pod ścianą klozet. Dziewczyna przez chwilę kontemplowała ten widok z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Otrząsnęła się w końcu i ruszyła na dół.

W głównej sali budynku zastała wszystkich poza Simonem. Rozczochrana Phoebe siedziała tuż przed piecykiem i wygrzewała zziębnięte dłonie i stopy. Dwie warstwy skarpet okazały się widocznie niewystarczające. Niedaleko niej, przy ścianie kucał Finn w towarzystwie swojego psa. Chłopak dłubał przy czymś długim, ostrym nożem. Nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na swoje otoczenie. Porzucił nawet zrobioną z dwóch sucharów i mielonki kanapkę. Jake wpatrywał się w nieco nadgryzioną porcję jedzenia z wyrazem pyska sugerującym skrajne wygłodzenie. Bonnibel jak zwykle krzątała się za barem. W tym akurat momencie, nad blat wystawał tylko czubek jej różowej fryzury.

\- "Hej… Nie widzieliście może Simona?" - zapytała czarnowłosa.

\- "Nie" - odparła ruda nie odrywając wzroku od szalejących za blaszanymi drzwiczkami płomieni - "Może wyszedł… Sprawdzałaś tablicę?"

Marcelinę tknęło złe przeczucie. Odwróciła się na pięcie i z coraz większym niepokojem udała się w kierunku wyjścia. Na niewielkiej, ciemnozielonej tabliczce widniał napisany zgrabną czcionką tekst: "Simon 03:45". Dziewczyna poczuła jakby jej serce na sekundę przystanęło. Stała tak z na wpół otwartą buzią, gapiąc się wielkimi oczami na napis, aż ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- "Wróci" - powiedziała różowowłosa z pocieszającym uśmiechem.

\- "Hej, Bonnibel!" - zawołał męski głos zza pleców kobiet - "Widziałaś to?" - blondyn odrywał coś od ściany.

\- "Co miałam widzieć?" - zapytała ciekawie, po czym ruszyła w kierunku piecyka ciągnąc za sobą czarnowłosą.

\- "Widziałaś to?" - zapytał powtórnie Finn odrzucając od siebie kawałek pomalowanej na kolor ściany sklejki. Za nią, we wgłębieniu, znajdował się wielki kaloryfer starego typu. Jego grube, żelazne ścianki pomalowane były na kremowo.

\- "To miejsce ma centralne ogrzewanie?" - na twarzy właścicielki pojawiało się autentyczne zdziwienie - "Trzeba w takim razie znaleźć piec! Finn! Rozejrzyj się po budynku i odsłoń wszystkie kaloryfery."

* * *

Cienka warstwa śniegu zalegająca na ziemi Zony znacznie utrudniała podróż. Biały puch zasłaniał wiele oznak obecności anomalii i zmuszał stalkera do naprawdę uważnego obserwowania otoczenia. Potworny mróz również nie za bardzo pomagał.

Właściwie jedyną rzeczą, jaką zimno zrobiło dobrze było ozdobienie strefy. Na każdej gałązce, każdym źdźble trawy i każdym innym wystającym ponad śnieg przedmiocie osadził się lód. Jego małe, gładkie kawałeczki przypominały kryształy i pięknie mieniły się w promieniach słońca, które zdołały wydostać się zza szarych chmur.

Podobne błyszczące się kosteczki lodu przymarzły do wystających spod czapki włosów i wydostających się spod szala kłaczków brody Simona. Mężczyzna ubrał się w prawie wszystkie ciepłe ciuchy jakie ze sobą zabrał. Te, w których już nie mógł założyć, upakował do plecaka tuż obok kilku gotowych do użytku, chemicznych ogrzewaczy i wojskowego krzesiwa. Zamarznięte owłosienie niezwykle go irytowało, ale kilka odkruszonych kłaków nauczyło go, że próby pozbycia się oblodzenia nie są dobrym pomysłem.

Gałęzie i trawy zachowywały się zresztą podobnie. Nawet delikatne dotknięcie mogło spowodować pęknięcie. Ziemia za to była twarda niczym stal, a do tego promieniowała nieprzyjemnym chłodem, który przeciskał się nawet przez grube, gumowe podeszwy kamaszów, dwie warstwy wełnianych skarpet oraz szmaty, którymi brodacz owinął sobie stopy.

Powoli zaczynał żałować wyjścia w Zonę. Przynajmniej było nieco cieplej niż w nocy, kiedy to miał wrażenie, że wydmuchiwana przez niego para zamienia się w śnieg. Zużył wtedy mniej więcej połowę ogrzewaczy. Gdyby nie one, prawdopodobnie byłby już martwym, skostniałym kłębkiem mięsa, leżącym gdzieś pod drzewem i czekającym aż odwilż umożliwi mutantom pożarcie go.

Swoją drogą potworne dzieci Zony zniknęły gdzieś na zimę. Od kilku długich godzin marszu nie zobaczył nawet najmniejszego ślepego psiska. Wszystkie stwory pewnie pochowały się w swoich norach, głęboko w porzuconych kompleksach wojskowych, schronach i piwnicach. Część ruszyła zapewne do centrum strefy, w pobliże elektrowni. Nie wszystkie jednak zdołały uciec.

Przykładem takiego pechowca był stojący przed Simonem pies. Zwierzę solidnie przestraszyło mężczyznę. Niewiele brakowało, a wyprułby w nie zawartość magazynka i zmienił w śmierdzące, krwawe sito. Coś jednak go tknęło i zatrzymało już naciskający na spust palec.

Mutant nie ruszał się. Stał całkowicie sztywno i nawet nie ruszał klatką piersiową. Był martwy, a jego zimne cielsko pokrywała warstewka przejrzystego lodu, przypominająca swą czystością szkło. Zwierzak wyglądał jak zatopiony w przejrzystej żywicy. Gdy rzucony w trupa kawałek kory natychmiast przymarzł do przezroczystej powierzchni, brodacz wiedział, że to na co patrzy to wyjątkowo wredna, zimowa anomalia. Wysilił swą wolę i przemógł chęć prowadzenia dalszych badań. Szerokim łukiem ominął niebezpieczeństwo i pomaszerował dalej.

Nawet nie spostrzegł malutkiego wzgórka śniegu, na który nadepnął kilkanaście metrów od poprzedniej pułapki. Słup zimnego powietrza, który eksplodował mu w twarz posłał go na zmarzniętą ziemię. Przed oczyma Simona zapadła ciemność.

* * *

\- "Łał… Tu jest jak w magazynie gorzelni…" - mruknęła Marcelina rozglądając się po zastawionej w większości skrzynkami z wódką piwnicy. Przy jednej ze ścian stał sejf, w którym aktualnie spoczywały artefakty przyniesione ostatnimi czasy przez stalkerów i sprzedane właścicielce. Grzecznie czekały w ołowianych pudełkach, czekając na odesłanie do chętnych kupców.

\- "Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek będziemy w stanie wypić choćby połowę z tego…" - westchnęła Bonnibel - "Od ostatnich dwóch miesięcy wypiliśmy ledwie butelkę… I to przez dwa dni…"

\- "Finn miał dobre wyjście w Zonę… A Simon miał urodziny" - wzruszyła ramionami czarnowłosa uśmiechając się lekko - "Czego właściwie szukamy?" - zapytała widząc, że jej towarzyszka prawie kładzie się na lodowato zimnej podłodze, żeby zajrzeć pod szafki.

\- "Rur… Pewnie dość cienkich. Zaprowadzą nas do pieca" - odparła - "Coś tam widzę…"

\- "Piec powinien być dość duży, co nie?" - różowowłosa tylko pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi i przesunęła się o metr dalej, śledząc instalację ciepłowniczą - "Jesteś pewna, że jest tutaj? Tu nie ma innych pomieszczeń… Chyba…"

\- "Mam coś…" - mruknęła, po czym poderwała się i pocierając o siebie zziębniętymi dłońmi, zbliżyła się do metalowego regału zasłaniającego jedna ze ścian - "Pomożesz?"

Wspólnymi siłami, przy akompaniamencie zgrzytu aluminiowych nóżek o metal i brzęku uderzających jedna o drugą butelek, przesunęły mebel na środek piwnicy. Odwróciły go przy okazji tak, żeby stał równolegle do pozostałych.

W odsłoniętym właśnie murze pomieszczenia rzeczywiście znajdowało się przejście do… czegoś. Solidne, metalowe drzwi z osłoniętą metalową siatką szybą z mlecznego szkła dzielnie broniły przejścia. Wiernie towarzyszyły im w tym zadaniu kłódka i łańcuch, skuwające klamkę z wbitym w ścianę, pokrytym rdzą hakiem.

\- "Łał…"

\- "Przynieś łom" - poleciła krótko Bonnibel - "Leży gdzieś na zapleczu" - oparła ręce na biodrach i zaczęła dokładnie przyglądać się zabezpieczeniom.

Ciężko zastanawiała się dlaczego ktoś tak usilnie próbował ukryć wszystkie ślady istnienia kotłowni. Niewygodne tajemnice? Chęć szybkiego wykurzenia nowych właścicieli, żeby móc wzbogacić się kolejną sprzedażą? Tworzenie kolejnych teorii spiskowych zostało przerwane przez powrót Marceliny, która miękko wylądowała na betonowej podłodze, trzymając w dłoni łom w barwie żelaza. Przekazała narzędzie różowej.

\- "Jak myślisz? Dlaczego ktoś włożył tyle trudu, żeby ukryć cały system ciepłowniczy?" - zapytała ważąc przedmiot w ręce.

\- "Może po prostu bał się złodziei złomu?" - wzruszyła obojętnie ramionami. Z dłońmi wciśniętymi w kieszenie obserwowała zamachującą się wajchą dziewczynę - "Albo schował tam trupy…" - dodała grobowym tonem. Właścicielka schroniska zawahała się na chwilkę.

W końcu metalowy pręt zderzył się kłódką. Pordzewiały metal nie zniósł tego brutalnego ataku i skruszył się w kilku miejscach niczym zasuszone krakersy. Duży udział miało pewnie w tym również zimno, bo w piwnicy był dostatek stopni poniżej zera. Łańcuch wylądował z płaczliwym brzdękiem na zimnej podłodze. Klamka została uwolniona, ale okazało się, że cały wysiłek na niewiele się zdał, bo jej naciśnięcie nie przyniosło żadnego efektu. Wściekła, uzbrojona w łom kobieta nie poddała się. Wbiła ściskane w różowych od zimna palcach narzędzie w szczelinę pomiędzy drzwiami, a futryną i zaczęła pchać.

\- "Jesteś pewna, że nie znajdziemy tam nic… dziwnego?" - zapytała niepewnie Marcelina.

\- "Naj-wyżej zasch-nię-tego szczura…" - stęknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Zamek jęknął cicho pod naciskiem.

\- "Może przyniosę kałacha?" - zaproponowała czarnowłosa wpatrując się z pewnym niepokojem w siłującą się z metalem dziewczynę.

\- "Nie-trze-ba…" - powiedziała z wysiłkiem.

Sekundę później rozegrało się kilka bardzo szybkich zdarzeń. Zamek poddał się z głośnym, metalicznym dźwiękiem. Drzwi otworzyły się do połowy na skrzypiących zawiasach, a wypuszczony ze zmęczonych dłoni Bonnibel łom z impetem wbił się między prostowniki regału kilka centymetrów nad głową Marceliny, która się o niego opierała. Na twarzy czarnowłosej pojawiło się przerażenie - cofnęła odrobinę głowę, ułożyła usta w podkówkę i wbiła spojrzenie nagle wielkich oczu w metalowe narzędzie.

\- "O Globie! Marcelino!" - zawołała spanikowana różowa. Całkowicie zapomniała o kotłowni i domysłach o ukrytych w jej mrocznym wnętrzu sekretach - "Nic ci nie jest? Przepraszam cię! Powinnam być bardziej uważna… O Globie…"

\- "Nic…" - głośno przełknęła ślinę - "Nic mi nie jest…" - zręcznie uwolniła wajchę z aluminiowych kleszczy - "Ale łomu to ja już ci więcej do ręki nie dam" - uśmiechnęła się słabo.

\- "Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest" - dotychczas zaniepokojona mina właścicielki schroniska rozpromieniła się. Stojąca naprzeciw niej stalkerka miała dobrą okazję by się jej przyjrzeć. Jej uwagę przyciągnął lekko zaczerwieniony od zimna, zgrabny nosek. "Uroczy" było jedynym słowem jakim dziewczyna była w stanie opisać ten widok.

\- "Zobaczmy co znajdziemy w kotłowni! Skoro już ją otworzyłyśmy…" - powiedziała otrząsając się z tych dziwnych myśli.

\- "Och… Prawie zapomniałam…" - zachichotała odwracając się w kierunku widocznej przez szeroką szczelinę ciemności.

Marcelina wyprzedziła ją i chwyciła krawędź drzwi by otworzyć je szerzej. Zastałe, a może nawet zardzewiałe zawiasy nie miały zamiaru współpracować, co sprawiło, że otwarcie przejścia na pełną szerokość trwało dobrą minutę. Minutę wypełnioną nieprzyjemnym, wibrującym w uszach dźwiękiem. Gdy w końcu droga stanęła otworem, oczom kobiet ukazało się ciemne pomieszczenie z niewyraźnymi zarysami masywnych konstrukcji od ścianą. Oświetlony przez światło lampy z części magazynowej kawałek podłogi był pokryty grubą warstwą kurzu.

Czarnowłosa mocniej chwyciła chłodny pręt i wkroczyła w mrok czując praktycznie na swoim karku nieco niespokojny oddech towarzyszki. Gdy nagle kotłownia została rozświetlona przez nieco brudną, gołą żarówkę, smętnie wiszącą na kablu pod sufitem, prawie podskoczyła. Odwróciła się gwałtownie by ujrzeć Bonnibel, która z ręką na włączniku światła rozglądała się po pokrywającym ściany kłębowisku najróżniejszej grubości rur. Gdzieniegdzie odstawały przeróżne zawory, a wszystko to, cała ta plątanina żelaza odchodziła od masywnego pieca, dumnie zajmującego uprzywilejowane miejsce naprzeciw wejścia. Niewielka kupka węgla usypana w rogu pomieszczenia wydawała się żałośnie mała jak na potrzeby metalowego olbrzyma.

\- "Pięknie…" - mruknęła pod nosem Bonnibel. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu Marceliny i odetchnęła głęboko. Powietrze było lekko stęchłe, ale wciąż dało się wyczuć zapach dymu - "Musimy załatwić tylko trochę paliwa…"

* * *

'Paliwa, paliwa! Więcej drewna! Głupi, słaby płomyk…' - nawet myśli brzmiały słabo… Simon nie mógł mówić. Jego zęby szczękały o siebie wydając przy tym cichy, ale wyraźny stukot - 'Zimno, zimno… Tak zimno... ' - czuł się jakby właśnie wyczołgał się z pod tafli lodu na zamarzniętym jeziorze. Nawet nie pamiętał ja dotarł do niewielkiej, pozbawionej dachu chatki na skraju mizernego lasu. Drżącymi rękoma odgarnął śnieg z niewielkiego fragmentu wypaczonych desek podłogi i ustawił niewielki stosik gałęzi. Następnie zaczął krzesać słabe iskry wojskowym krzesiwem, ale uparte drewno nie chciało ich przyjąć. Nie mając innego wyboru wyciągnął z plecaka kilka chemicznych ogrzewaczy. Wywołał egzotermiczną reakcję i wcisnął sobie torebki z twardniejącą substancją pomiędzy warstwy ubrań. Fala ciepła była przyjemna, ale wciąż niewystarczająca. Mężczyzna czuł jak blisko śmierci się właśnie znajduje.

Dlatego nie zdziwił się widząc błękitny blask dochodzący z pomiędzy wynędzniałych pni. Ostatkami sił podniósł się z zimnych klepek podłogi i powłóczając nogami ruszył w kierunku tajemniczego światła.

Nawet nie przyszło mu do wymęczonej głowy jak głupio właśnie czyni…

* * *

Dzięki pracy zespołowej całej ekipy obecnej w schronisku, wszelkie dostępne drewno trafiło do kotłowni, a potem do wnętrzności pieca. Następnie w brzuchu żelaznej tej potężnej, żelaznej bestii rozpętało się piekło. Wsparty kilkoma kroplami benzyny płomień buzował wesoło, rozgrzewając płynącą rurami wodę i ocieplając zarówno budynek jak i nastroje mieszkańców.

Ułatwiło to wszystkim życie, a już na pewno przetrwanie nocy. Nawet nienawidząca zimna Phoebe spała bez dodatkowego swetra.

Tylko jedna osoba nie była w stanie zasnąć. Czarnowłosa, zawinięta w kołdrę dziewczyna obojętnie wpatrywała się w oddaloną o kilkanaście centymetrów od jej twarzy, pomalowaną na kremowo ścianę. Silne emocje z całego dnia zdążyły już wyparować, a w ich miejscu zamieszkał smutek i niepokój. Simon nie wrócił z Zony. Normalnie nie byłoby się czym martwić - nie było nic dziwnego w przebywaniu poza bazą dłużej niż dzień. Była jednak zima, a to wiele zmieniało.

Drzwi pokoju otworzyły się wpuszczając odrobinę światła, po czym zamknęły się cicho. Ktoś, starając się nie hałasować, wszedł do pokoju i odłożył coś na stolik nocny. To wróciła Bonnibel, która musiała wcześniej gdzieś zadzwonić.

Różowowłosa dziewczyna ściągnęła wiśniowy sweter, pod którym nosiła jasno-różową koszulkę, po czym usiadła na krawędzi swego skrzypiącego łóżka i zaczęła rozplątywać sznurowadła swoich kamaszy.

\- "Bonnibel?" - zapytała cicho Marcelina nie odwracając się od ściany.

\- "Tak?" - uniosła wzrok na swoją współlokatorkę.

\- "Wiesz może dlaczego wczoraj tak dobrze mi się tu spało?" - spytała nieco nieśmiało.

\- "Dobrze ci się spało? Miło słyszeć…" - po chwili ciszy padła wymijająca odpowiedź.

\- "Czyli nie masz pomysłu dlaczego mi się tak dobrze spało?" - czarnowłosa uniosła brew.

\- "Emmm… Strasznie byłaś wtedy niespokojna… Kręciłaś się i mamrotałaś coś przez sen, więc… eee…" - potarła kark - "Więc cię przytuliłam…"

\- "Co?" - odezwała się po chwili, lekko zdziwiona.

\- "To było pierwsze co przyszło mi do głowy…" - mruknęła Bonnibel z delikatnym poczuciem winy pobrzmiewającym w głosie - "Przepraszam…"

Na dłuższą chwilę w ciemnym pokoju zapadło milczenie. Sytuacja dość niezręczna, zwłaszcza dla różowowłosej, która chciała się w tym momencie zapaść pod ziemię. I kiedy tak siedziała, skulona na krawędzi swojego łóżka, z rozwiązanymi sznurowadłami i wywołaną chłodem gęsią skórką na odsłoniętych ramionach, usłyszała coś czego nigdy by się nie spodziewała:

\- "Nie mogę spać… Przytulisz mnie też teraz?"

* * *

Dopiero teraz Simon zorientował się, że zapadł już zmrok. Nie był pewien, czy to leżał cały dzień nieprzytomny, zasnął próbując rozpalić ognisko, czym może już tak długo wlecze się w stronę tajemniczego blasku. Paradoksalnie najbardziej prawdopodobna wydawała mu się ta ostatnia opcja. Zaczynał się też powoli zastanawiać jakim cudem jeszcze nie zamarzł na śmierć. Wyraźnie przecież czuł przejmujące zimno przebijające się przez kilka warstw ciepłych ubrań. Miał wrażenie, że ślina zamarza mu na języku, a gałki oczne przymarzają do powiek. Całe usta były popękane i zakrwawione, a palce u dłoni i stóp powoli traciły czucie.

W momencie, kiedy morale mężczyzny leżało w gruzach, a nadzieja na przeżycie była równie niska jak temperatura powietrza, dopadł granicy lasu. Dalej nie musiał już męczyć się szukaniem. Jego cel, którym okazał się błyszczący artefakt, znajdował się tuż przed nim. Powalone drzewa i pokryta naprawdę grubą warstwą błękitnego lodu ziemia wyraźnie świadczyły o działalności anomalii. Brodacz ostatkami sił zbliżył się do lodowato zimnej struktury i wyciągnął rękę po świecący, piękny przedmiot, który unosił się około dwóch metrów nad pozostałościami po pułapce, po dziecku Zony.

Gdy tylko jego palce zacisnęły się na przypominającym kryształ obiekcie całe zimno zniknęło, a cudowne obrazy i przepiękne, niebieskie światło rozbłysły w jego umyśle.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

'Jak długo już to trwa?' zabrzmiało w zmęczonym umyśle 'Jak długo podróżuję bez celu?'. Biała, rozczochrana grzywka zasłaniała mu oczy. Było mu gorąco i pocił się jak szczur, chociaż temperatura powietrza była naprawdę mocno poniżej zera. Ściskał broń tak mocno, że zbielały mu palce.

Wlazł już kilka razy w zimowe anomalie i poważnie zastanawiał się jakim cudem uszedł z życiem. Nie miał żadnych odmrożeń, złamań, czy jakiś ran ciętych. Ledwie kilka drobnych siniaków spowodowanych upadkami.

Zastanawiał się kiedy ostatnio jadł coś porządnego. Żarcie w puszkach skończyło się dobry tydzień wcześniej. Podobnie woda. Od kilku dni jadł śnieg i antyrad, którego zapasy również były na wykończeniu. Z początku roztapiał biały puch w manierce nad ogniskiem. Nie był jednak w stanie wypić gorącego płynu, czy nawet usiedzieć przy ogniu przez dłuższy czas.

Wiedział, że powinien gdzieś wrócić. Zapomniał jednak gdzie. Był świadom, że ktoś na niego czeka. Nie pamiętał kto.

W zamyśleniu potknął się o wystający ponad ziemię, ukryty pod warstwą śniegu korzeń i wyłożył się za chłodnym gruncie. 'Skup się...' skarcił się w myślach 'Podnieś się i przestań powłóczać nogami'. Z trudem, pomagając sobie kolbą kałacha, powrócił do pionu. Delikatny chłód na twarzy przywrócił mu nieco przytomności i stalkerskich odruchów. Uważnie rozejrzał się po otoczeniu.

Znajdował się w jakimś niewielkim lasku. Chyba dość blisko jego krawędzi, bo z pomiędzy drzew widział porośniętą wysokimi chwastami i trawą równinę. Po drugiej stronie za to było aż gęsto od pni. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak mężczyźnie wypatrzeć dwóch sylwetek przedzierających się przez śnieg. Tajemnicze postacie - stalkerzy, bandyci albo nawet wojskowi - powoli zbliżali się w stronę brodacza. Nie było na co czekać - trzeba jak najszybciej się wynosić. Białowłosy rzucił się do ucieczki. Kilkoma susami dopadł granicy lasu.

Może nawet udałoby mu się zniknąć sprzed oczu tamtej dwójki, gdyby nie to, że wbiegł prosto w zmrożony na kość krzak. Roślina rozpadła się w drzazgi wydając przy tym dźwięk przywodzący na myśl tłukące się szkło.

\- "Hej ty! Stój!" - wrzasnął ktoś po rosyjsku. Jego głos był stłumiony najprawdopodobniej przez maskę przeciwgazową.

Mężczyzna nie zamierzał się zatrzymywać. W biegu otrzepał się ze zmrożonych gałązek i postarał się przyspieszyć. Nie szło mu to za dobrze. Bolały go nogi, a w brzuchu czuł nieznośną pustkę.

\- "Stój, bo cię postrzelimy!" - krzyknęła ta sama osoba co chwilę wcześniej. Brodacz chcąc nie chcąc zatrzymał się i podniósł ręce. Za sobą usłyszał kroki ciężkich buciorów w śniegu - "Odwróć się" - polecił nieznajomy.

Powstrzymał się od chwycenia za karabin, bo widział, że nie miałby szans zdążyć wystrzelić, a co dopiero trafić. Powoli wykonał polecenie. Dwie postacie stały kilka metrów od niego. Byli raczej stalkerami. Łatwo nawet było to rozpoznać - ich ubrania były mniej niechlujne niż to w co zwykle ubierali się bandyci i zbyt nieprzepisowe na wojstalkerów. Obydwoje mieli na sobie rosyjskie, cywilne maski p-gaz z bocznymi filtrami. Na głowy naciągnięte mieli kaptury ciepłych kurtek, a na nogach ocieplane spodnie z nogawkami wpuszczonymi w wojskowe buciory. Nie byli jednak jednakowi - różnili się od siebie wieloma szczegółami i postawą.

Osobnik stojący po lewej był wyższy o głowę i na wszystkim poza namordnikiem, rękawiczkami, bronią i butami miał plamiasty kamuflaż. Był znacznie bardziej rozluźniony od towarzysza, ale jednocześnie sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, który był gotowy rzucić się do gardła komuś, kto nagle zacząłby zdradzać wrogie intencje. Uważnym spojrzeniem zza okrągłych szkiełek mierzył stojącego przed nim, zapoconego człowieczka. Z podobną uwagą obserwowała go zresztą lufa AK-74 trzymanego przez wyższego stalkera. Brakowało tylko, żeby na jej końcu znalazł się podejrzanie długi bagnet, który aktualnie spoczywał w przymocowanej do uda pochwie.

Jego niższy towarzysz zdawał się być nieco bardziej spięty. Spod kaptura ciemno-szarej kurtki wystawał fragment niebieskiej chustki. W dłoniach ściskał karabin SWD. Dopiero po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się postaci coś zaczynało nie grać. Brodacz musiał nieco zmienić sposób myślenia o stojącej przed nim osobie, bo ledwie wyraźne wybrzuszenie na piersi i pewne zauważalne cechy jej postawy sugerowały, że jest kobietą.

\- "Ktoś ty?" - zapytał spokojnym głosem ten wyższy.

\- "Nie…" - zamyślił się na chwilę. Na jego twarz wpełzło przerażenie - "Nie pamiętam…" - wymamrotał. 'Nie pamiętam jak się nazywam! Co się ze mną dzieje?'.

\- "Nie pamiętasz?" - zapytała dziewczyna z niebieską chustką. Zapewne uniosła brew lub zrobiła coś podobnego pod warstwą czarnej gumy. Jej głos, choć przytłumiony przez maskę, wyraźnie był damski. Był też przy okazji głosem, który chwilę temu kazał mu się zatrzymać, a potem odwrócić.

\- "Je-jestem stalekrem, ale… ale nie pamiętam…" - w jego głosie zabrzmiała trwoga.

\- "Okej panie stalker…" - przerwała mu właścicielka snajperki - "Ja jestem Chmurka, a na mojego towarzysza wołają Lancelot. Dlaczego przed nami uciekałeś?"

\- "Bałem się, że jesteście wojskowymi albo bandytami" - powiedział - "Bałem się, że mnie zabijecie…"

\- "Wygląda na to, że choć coś się ci w główce popsuło, to jakiś zmysł przetrwania wciąż posiadasz" - zaśmiała się.

\- "Coś ty właściwie taki zapocony?" - zwrócił uwagę wyższy opuszczając karabin. Jego towarzyszka zrobiła to samo.

\- "J-jest mi po prostu gorąco…" - wyjąkał.

\- "Człowieku! Jest jakieś minus dziesięć stopni…" - kobieta zapewne skrzywiła się pod maską - "Masz gorączkę, czy co?"

\- "Wątpię, żeby mój organizm był w stanie tak się podgrzać… Nie jadłem nic od jakiegoś tygodnia…"

Lancelot bez słowa ściągnął plecak i wyłuskał spomiędzy jego zawartości puszkę z mięsem. Podał ją brodaczowi.

\- "Jak najszybciej znajdź jakąś zamieszkaną bazę. My ci nie możemy bardziej pomóc" - powiedział głosem równie spokojnym co wcześniej.

\- "Dzięki…" - odpowiedział przyciskając konserwę do piersi.

\- "W takim razie będziemy się zbierać" - powiedziała Chmurka - "Dobrej Zony."

\- "I wam dobrej Zony" - odparł i jeszcze chwilę stał wpatrując się w odchodzących.

Rozmowa z tą życzliwą parą dała mu coś jeszcze poza porcją jedzenia, którą właśnie upychał w plecaku, by zjeść później. Przypomniał sobie bowiem gdzie powinien teraz się udać. Stalkerskie schronisko, do którego drogę właśnie sobie częściowo odtworzył. Kilka niewyraźnych, ale znajomych twarzy…

Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w las.

* * *

\- "Wcześnie wstałaś Marcy" - powiedziała Bonnibel schodząc po schodach.

Siedząca przy barze Marcelina wymamrotała jakieś niewyraźne powitanie nie odrywając głowy od blatu. Tylko zamknięte na klucz drzwi od zaplecza powstrzymywały ją od wysuszenia butelki wódki. Właściwie to była nawet wdzięczna właścicielce, że ta nie zostawia przejścia otwartego. Wcale nie uśmiechało się jej topić smutków w alkoholu.

\- "Zjesz coś?" - ponownie zagadała różowa stając za kontuarem, tuż nad czarnowłosą.

\- "Poproszę…" - mruknęła w odpowiedzi.

Kobieta zniknęła na chwilę na zapleczu. Po serii kuchennych hałasów wróciła niosąc manierkę zakrytą pajdą chleba i kubek z parującą cieczą. Postawiła naczynia przed przyjaciółką.

\- "Smacznego" - uśmiechnęła się.

\- "Dzięki…" - spojrzała do kubka - "Czy to kawa?" - uniosła brew wciągając jednocześnie powietrze nosem.

\- "Tak, a co?"

\- "Dawno nie piłam kawy…" - powiedziała siorbiąc ciepły płyn - "Dobra…"

\- "Miło, że ci smakuje" - rozpromieniła się. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Bonnibel, oparta o blat obok Marceliny, obserwowała jedzącą - "Mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę?" - odezwała się nagle.

\- "Jaką?" - spytała po przełknięciu porcji wojskowego żarcia.

\- "Chcę cię prosić, żebyś przestała się zamartwiać…" - odezwała się cicho.

Dziewczyna spuściła nieco głowę i ugryzła kawałek chleba. Zaczęła powoli przeżuwać udając, że nie widzi znajdującej się tuż obok różowowłosej.

\- "Naprawdę…" - westchnęła różowa spuszczając wzrok - "Nie jest dobrze być w takim stanie… To nawet niezdrowe…"

\- "I co mam zrobić?" - Marcelina spojrzała rozmówczyni prosto w oczy - "Tak po prostu zapomnieć? Zapomnieć o człowieku, który był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i zastępował mi ojca?"

\- "Przepraszam…" - wyszeptała.

\- "Nie przepraszaj…" - pokręciła głową - "Nie wiedziałaś."

\- "Właściwie to wiedziałam…" - wymamrotała nieśmiało - "Przepraszam…"

\- "Eh…" - westchnęła ciężko i pokręciła głową - "Przeprosiny przyjęte…"

\- "To co zamierzasz zrobić?" - zapytała Bonnibel po chwili wypełnionej wyłącznie siorbaniem i uderzeniami łyżki o manierkę.

\- "Pójdę go poszukać…"

\- "Nie pójdziesz… Nie puszczę cię samej!" - zaprotestowała.

\- "Miło, że się troszczysz" - zaśmiała się - "Ale i tak pójdę. Tylko znajdę sobie wcześniej towarzystwo" - odwróciła się na wysokim krześle i przystawiła dłonie do ust, układając je w kształt tuby - "Ej, Finn!" - krzyknęła.

\- "Co?" - odkrzyknął chłopak pojawiając się po chwili na schodach.

\- "Chcesz połazić trochę po Zonie? Poszukamy Simona…"

\- "Czemu nie…" - wyszczerzył się - "Kiedy ruszamy?"

\- "Szykuj się" - odparła Marcelina odwracając się do swojej przyjaciółki z uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Właścicielka schroniska tylko przewróciła oczami.

* * *

Pozostawiwszy Bonnibel samą z ciepłolubną Phoebe i Jake'iem, upakowani w ciepłe ciuchy i uzbrojeni po zęby, Marcelina i Finn ruszyli na poszukiwania. Zona przywitała ich chłodno, a wręcz lodowato. Ziemię wciąż pokrywał śnieg, a wszystko co wystawało ponad grunt - warstewka lodu. Z każdym oddechem, z ust stalkerów wydobywała się wyraźna smużka pary, która długo unosiła się w powietrzu.

Biały puch, który głośno skrzypiał pod podeszwami ciężkich buciorów był nieco inny niż w miejscach, z których pochodzili przyjaciele. W ich domach śnieg był okazją do miłego spędzenia czasu poza domem. Budził wspomnienia z dzieciństwa pełne lepienia bałwanów, jazdy na sankach i wojen na śnieżki. Ten śnieg nie był jednak miły i nie kojarzył się z zimowymi zabawami. Zmieniał wygląd otoczenia na jeszcze bardziej ponury i nieprzyjazny. Ukrywał nawet oznaki obecności cholernie niebezpiecznych anomalii. W takim środowisku można było zginąć nawet nie wiedząc co cię zabiło.

\- "Czy to nie ta anomalia, o której mówiła Phoebe?" - odezwał się w pewnym momencie blondyn, którego fryzura była aktualnie ukryta pod ciepłą, naciągniętą na uszy czapką. Znajdowali się już daleko za pasem wysokiej trawy odgradzającej w tej okolicy właściwą Zonę od pogranicza.

\- "Na to wygląda" - powiedziała czarnowłosa patrząc w kierunku wskazanym przez towarzysza.

\- "Jak ją nazwiemy?" - zapytał chłopak ostrożnie obchodząc niebezpieczeństwo.

\- "Myślę, że powinniśmy zostawić tą sprawę odkrywczyni…" - odparła - "I idź za mną. Przecież tym razem ja prowadzę…"

\- "Dobra, dobra… Tylko uważaj na te anomalie. Ledwo je widać."

Dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową. Rozmowy podczas wypadów nie były zbyt dobrym pomysłem. Mielenie jęzorem rozpraszało uwagę. Człowiek skupiał się na składaniu zdań zamiast na patrzeniu gdzie postawić stopę, a gdzie nie. Niejeden stalker skończył w jakiś nieprzyjemny sposób, bo nie skupiał się na swoim otoczeniu.

Wbrew pozorom zimą liczba aktywnych zagrożeń była mniejsza niż w pozostałych porach roku. Zimno wykurzyło wszystkich bandziorów, większość mutantów zapadała w coś w rodzaju snu zimowego, a te nieliczne, które pozostawały przytomne nie były zbyt energiczne. Pozostawali jeszcze wojskowi, ale oni szybko ginęli. Nie byli przygotowani na aż tak potężny chłód ani na ukryte anomalie. Nawet ofiary emisji - szwendające się w niektórych rejonach strefy plugawe zombie - opuszczały sobie życie i zastygały sztywno niczym woskowe figury gdy ich gnijące ciało skuwał lód.

\- "Może zrobimy sobie mały postój?" - zaproponował Finn wskazując widoczne z daleka, zrujnowane domki.

\- "Nie" - pokręciła głową Marcelina. Znała miejsce, które wskazywał jej towarzysz i nie zamierzała już nigdy się tam zatrzymywać.

\- "No weź… trzeba zrobić przerwę…" - jęknął.

\- "Trzeba… Ale tam się nie wybieramy" - powiedziała zdecydowanie - "Poza tym nie zapominaj kto dziś prowadzi" - pokazała mu język.

Blondyn pokręcił głową i bez słowa podążył za przewodniczką. Właściwie to nawet pasowało mu to, że czarnowłosa prowadzi. Spędziła w Zonie nieco więcej czasu i chodziła nieco dalej niż on, więc miała również większe doświadczenie. Zasada jest prosta - jeśli będziesz słuchał tego, kto przeżył w Zonie, sam będziesz miał znacznie większą szanse na przeżycie.

Nagle dziewczyna zatrzymała się.

\- "Co jest?" - zapytał były żołnierz zbliżając się i stając obok.

Marcelina nie musiała odpowiadać. Przed nimi ciągnął się szlak charakterystycznych śladów bieżnika wojskowych buciorów. Ten, kto je zostawił musiał być solidnie zmęczony, bo od odcisku do odcisku zawsze prowadziła ścieżka rozgarniętego śniegu. Wyglądało to jakby ktoś wlókł się powłóczając nogami. Cały ten trop prowadził do całkiem sporej, dziwnej lodowej konstrukcji. Opierała się ona na leżących dookoła pniach powalonych drzew i cała była nienaturalnie błękitna. W samym jej środku znajdowała się pusta przestrzeń.

\- "Ktoś się tu całkiem długo błąkał" - zauważyła Marcelina wskazując wydeptane pole przed dziwaczną strukturą.

\- "Ale było to całkiem dawno…" - mruknął Finn nachylając się nad śladami i przyglądając się ich krawędzią - "Co najmniej kilka dni temu."

\- "Czyli to mógł być Simon…" - mruknęła.

\- "Tia…" - potwierdził chłopak rozglądając się po okolicy - "Ale tutaj mamy jeszcze inne ślady. Inny bieżnik, dwa różne rozmiary…Są świeższe."

\- "Dwóch innych stalkerów?"

\- "Pewnie tak. Bo szczerze wątpię, żeby ktoś nosił dwa różne rozmiary…"

\- "Ha ha…" - czarnowłosa nie zaśmiała się - "Bardzo zabawne… Ruszamy tymi pierwszymi śladami?"

\- "Podejrzewam, że poza lasem trochę je zawiało" - pokręcił głową - "Ale można spróbować."

Okazało się, że tajemniczy pozostawiacze śladów ruszyli w tą samą stronę co domniemywany Simon, więc nie było problemu z wynajdowaniem tropu. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym ślady nie zmieniły się w płytkie wgłębienia w białej powierzchni, a potem w gładki śnieg.

\- "No to zajebiście…" - westchnęła smutno Marcelina.

\- "Co to?" - zapytał Finn wpatrując się w coś w oddali.

\- "Co?" - dziewczyna spojrzała w tym samym kierunku.

Na tle pozbawionych liści drzew widać było niewyraźny czarny kształt. Kiedy przyjrzało mu się dokładniej, dało się stwierdzić, że jest to ludzka sylwetka. Tajemnicza postać powoli szła w kierunku przyjaciół.

\- "Co robimy?" - zapytał chłopak.

\- "Zaczekamy i sprawdzimy kto to" - zdecydowała przewodniczka - "Broń w gotowości" - mocno chwyciła kałacha i wycofała się w las.

* * *

\- "Nie patrz tak na mnie… Finn niedługo wróci…" - powiedziała Bonnibel do wpatrującego się w nią smutno Jake'a. 'A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję...' dodała w myślach.

Uniosła wzrok od stęsknionego zwierzaka i ponownie rozejrzała się po praktycznie pustej sali. Jedyną osobą, która poza różową znajdowała się w pomieszczeniu była Phoebe. Ruda usadowiła się przy jednym z kaloryferów. Przyciągnęła ze sobą krzesło i stolik, na którym rozłożyła coś w rodzaju białej ceraty. Od jakieś pół godziny kombinowała coś z różnymi dziwnymi proszkami, płynami i innymi materiałami. Aktualnie była na etapie upychania wytworzonej substancji do metalowego pojemnika. Twarz miała owiniętą chustką, oczy ukryła za śmiesznymi goglami, a na rękach miała białe, lateksowe rękawiczki. Mimo tych wszystkich zabezpieczeń, czynności dziewczyny strasznie kuły byłą chemiczkę w oczy.

\- "Co tam robisz?" - postanowiła w końcu zagadać do stalkera. Wcześniej była zajęta myciem naczyń, ale teraz najciekawszą rzeczą do roboty wydawała się właśnie rozmowa z ciepłolubną rudowłosą.

\- "Materiały pirotechniczne" - odparła tak spokojnie jakby oznajmiała, że smaruje kanapkę masłem.

\- "Okej…" - pokiwała powoli głową - "Czyli robisz jakieś bomby, czy inne petardy… Jesteś pewna, że to bezpieczne?"

\- "Znam się na tym" - odparła lekceważąco. Nachyliła się nad konstrukcją i umieściła wewnątrz jakąś niewielką część.

\- "Też się trochę na tym znam…" - mruknęła Bonnibel - "Przez kilka lat pracowałam w laboratorium. Mieliśmy tam lepsze zabezpieczenia, a pracowaliśmy przy znacznie mniej… emm… wybuchowych materiałach…"

\- "Wszystko będzie dobrze… Nic nie wybuchnie ani się nie zapali…" - wymamrotała skupiając się nad kawałkiem metalu.

\- "Trzymam cię za słowo…" - westchnęła różowowłosa. 'Dlaczego mnie z nią zostawiliście?! Marcelino… Wracaj szybciej...'

* * *

Okolica była dziwnie znajoma. Ściana gołych drzew kojarzyła się z czymś brodaczowi. A to prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że zbliża się do celu. Albo niekoniecznie… Na pewno wiedział, że jest bliżej niż kilka godzin wcześniej.

Kilkanaście metrów od granicy lasu poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje. Natychmiast uniósł karabin i zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy "macając" lufą wszystko co wydawało się w jakiś sposób podejrzane.

\- "Simon!" - usłyszał radosny okrzyk. To imię również z czymś mu się kojarzyło. Podobnie jak czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która właśnie wyszła zza drzewa trzymając karabin skierowany w ziemię. Wyglądała na stalkera.

\- "Kim jesteś?" - zapytał mężczyzna celując prosto w nadchodzącą postać.

\- "Nie pamiętasz mnie? Przecież to ja! Marcelina!" - zawołała marszcząc nieco czoło. Uważnie przyjrzała się białowłosemu.

Simon wyglądał tragicznie. Jego broda nieco urosła i, podobnie jak włosy, była brudna i rozczochrana. Ubranie miał podarte w kilku miejscach i potwornie upaćkane. Do tego wszystkiego wyglądał jakby ostatnie dni spędził w saunie, a nie w przysypanej śniegiem Zonie. Był straszliwie spocony i wyglądał na porządnie wymęczonego.

\- "Opuść broń Simon" - zza drzew wyłonił się Finn. Celował ze swojego kałacha prosto w białowłosego. Po jego postawie wyraźnie było widać, że przeszedł niejedno szkolenie i doskonale wie jak posługiwać się bronią palną.

\- "K-kim jesteście?" - kilka razy przesunął lufą po stojących przed nim osobach. Coś mu powoli świtało.

\- "Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi" - odezwał się blondyn - "Nie chcemy cię skrzywdzić. Odłóż broń."

\- "Chcemy ci pomóc Simon!" - dodała Marcelina - "Zaprowadzimy cię do schroniska. Dostaniesz jeść i pić… Ogrzejesz się…"

'Chcą mi pomóc...' pomyślał opuszczając powoli karabin. Miał wrażenie, że powinien znać tych dwoje. Zwłaszcza dziewczynę. Za nic jednak nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć kim są.

\- "Dobra… Ja prowadzę" - powiedziała czarnowłosa uśmiechając się do brodacza.

\- "A ja zamykam" - dodał chłopak - "Simon, ty idziesz w środku."

'Kim do cholery jest Simon?' zastanawiał się przez całą drogę mężczyzna.

* * *

\- "Wróciliśmy!" - Bonnibel poderwała się z ustawionego za barem krzesełka słysząc dochodzący od drzwi okrzyk.

Do sali weszła Marcelina. Uśmiechała się niezwykle szeroko. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę nastrój, który towarzyszył jej przez ostatnie dni. A to musiało oznaczać, że…

\- "Znaleźliście go?" - różowa uniosła brwi.

Zdezorientowany brodacz wchodzący powoli do ciepłego wnętrza i czarnowłosa wymazująca napisy z małej tabliczki wystarczyli za odpowiedź. Właścicielka schroniska bez słowa zniknęła na zapleczu, żeby przygotować coś do jedzenia.

Tymczasem do budynku wmaszerował Finn i natychmiast został przywitany przez super-szczęśliwego Jake'a. Pies podskakiwał z wyciągniętym jęzorem i merdającym na lewo i prawo ogonem. Zwierzak nie uspokoił się dopóki jego pan nie zaczął go głaskać i nie podzielił się przyniesionym przez różowowłosą posiłkiem.

Wszyscy (poza Phoebe, która nie chciała się ruszać spod kaloryfera) mniej lub bardziej dyskretnie wpatrywali się w jedzącego białowłosego. Jego zachowanie było dość dziwne. Dmuchał na każdą porcję, choć jedzenie nie było jakoś specjalnie gorące. Podobnie sprawa miała się z herbatą.

\- "Co to?" - zapytała nagle Bonnibel wskazując na szyję Simona.

Dookoła niej owinięty był prosty sznurek, który częściowo znikał pod ubraniem. Widoczna skóra na piersi miała dziwaczny, lekko błękitny odcień.

\- "Nie interesuj się!" - warknął zakrywając się dłonią.

\- "Co jest Simon?" - Marcelina uniosła brew.

Mężczyzna bez słowa wstał i poszedł na górę.

\- "On coś ze sobą przyniósł…" - powiedziała różowa.

\- "Jakiś artefakt?" - podsunął Finn karmiąc jedną ręką swego psa.

\- "Na to wygląda…" - mruknęła kobieta, po czym nachyliła się pod ladą. Wyciągnęła licznik Geigera, włączyła go i zbliżyła do miejsca, w którym siedział brodacz. Urządzenie zaterkotało wściekle - "No cóż… dziś ja wam stawiam deser… Czym chcecie popić antyrad?"

* * *

**Ugh... Nie jestem zadowolony z tego rozdziału... To powinna być część poprzedniego rozdziału. Czuję się trochę jakbym wydawał DLC z zakończeniem do gry... No cóż... Wybaczcie jeżeli rozdział będzie wydawał się wam krótki, czy jakiś dziwny. Miłego czytania i proszę jakiś feedback :P **


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział 7

\- "Z kim gadałaś?" - pytanie opartej o bar Marceliny skierowane było do różowowłosej, która właśnie wyszła zza drzwi na zaplecze po prawie godzinnej rozmowie przez radio, które jakiś czas temu przywiózł Peppermint.

\- "Z niejakim Pisarzem. Paszą Pisarzem dla ścisłości" - odparła kobieta opierając się o umieszczoną za barem półkę - Zrobimy małą wymianę handlową. Pojemnik pełen artefaktów za walizkę z pewną bardzo ważną rzeczą, której David nie jest w stanie mi załatwić.

\- "Oh… Przylezą tu?" - zapytała czarnowłosa. Nie za bardzo pasowały jej odwiedziny jakiś szemranych typków w schronisku. Za dużo rzeczy do stracenia.

\- "Nie" - odparła Bonnibel - "Zorganizowałam spotkanie w Zonie. Dokładnie w opuszczonej wiosce niedaleko stąd" - stalkerka wzdrygnęła się ledwo zauważalnie - "Ktoś się będzie tam musiał wybrać i czekać jutro od rana na ekipę od Pisarza."

\- "Mogę się wybrać" - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- "Serio? Emm…" - właścicielka zrobiła wielkie oczy.

Zbliżającą się powoli do niezręcznego upadku rozmowę przerwał dźwięk kroków na schodach. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach wszyscy przesiadujący na parterze sprawdzali kto schodzi zamykając na krótką chwilę jadaczki. Spojrzenia konwersujących dziewczyn i siedzącej jak zwykle przy jednym z grzejników Phoebe wbiły się w Finna, który właśnie pokonywał ostatnie stopnie. Miał na sobie plecak, a przez ramię miał przewieszony karabin. Podążający za nim pies radośnie machał ogonem.

\- "Cześć wszystkim!" - pomachał na przywitanie i powoli ruszył w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Zanim wyszedł, napisał na tabliczce zawieszonej na ścianie datę i godzinę.

\- "Dobrej Zony" - zawołała rudowłosa ze swojego ciepłego kąta.

Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się i ponownie pozdrowił wszystkich machnięciem dłonią, po czym zniknął na zewnątrz.

\- "Emm… Na pewno chcesz iść?" - zapytała Bonnibel wracając do przerwanej rozmowy - "No bo wiesz… emm… nie musisz…"

\- "Nie martw się, nic mi nie będzie" - zaśmiała się - "Potrafię sobie poradzić, wioska jest niedaleko, a mutanty jeszcze się nie do końca ogarnęły po zimie."

\- "Ja… um…" - zaczerwieniła się lekko - "Dobra… Skoro chcesz się tam wybrać, to powinnaś się niedługo zbierać. Idź się spakuj, a ja w tym czasie coś dla ciebie przygotuję."

Marcelina tylko wyszczerzyła się błyskając swoimi super-białymi zębami, na mycie których zużywała pewnie aż za dużo pasty biorąc pod uwagę dużą szansę na spore ubytki spowodowane przez bezpośrednie urazy fizyczne, czy chorobę popromienną, po czym poleciała do swojego pokoju. Gdy tylko zniknęła na szczycie schodów, z zajętego przez Phoebe kąta dobiegł cichy chichot.

Bonnie zignorowała ten dźwięk i zniknęła na zapleczu. Pierwszą rzeczą, za którą złapała i położyła na ustawionym pod ścianą stoliku było miniaturowe radio. Zaraz potem zjechała po drabinie do piwnicy i otworzyła sejf. Wybrała kilka wyłożonych ołowiem pojemników i wytrząsnęła ich zawartość do większego kontenerka na artefakty. Zamknęła go szczelnie, sprawdziła wszystkie zapięcia i paski, po czym zarzuciła go sobie na plecy i wspięła się z powrotem na parter. Zabrała po drodze radio i wyszła za bar.

Zastała tam gotową do drogi czarnowłosą, która przysiadła sobie na brzegu kontuaru. Miała na sobie nieco lżejszy plecak niż Finn, a obok niej, na blacie leżał lekko podrapany kałach. Do jego magazynka przyklejony był kawałkiem taśmy drugi.

\- "Szybko ci to poszło" - Bonnibel uniosła brew przesuwając wzrokiem po ubranej na wyjście w teren dziewczynie. Położyła przyniesiony sprzęt obok siedzącej i podniosła samo radio - "Daję ci radio, żebyś mogła się w razie czego skontaktować. Zona jest kapryśna jeśli chodzi o fale radiowe i energię elektryczną, więc możesz mieć problemy z połączeniem, ale jeśli coś się stanie, to nie wahaj się wołać o pomoc."

\- "Oczywiście" - uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przypięła kontenerek do swojego plecaka - "Jakieś szczegóły transakcji?" - zapytała biorąc radio i niezbyt delikatnie wrzucając je do już nie tak lekkiego bagażu.

\- "To nie będzie nic trudnego" - wzruszyła ramionami - "Dajesz im kontener, oni dają ci walizkę. Jeśli okaże się, że nas oszukali, to mają pecha bo artefakty, które im dajemy nie są jakieś specjalnie drogie. Do tego pewnie nie długo się nimi nacieszą, bo przerobiłam ten pojemnik tak, że za jakieś dwa dni artefakty zaczną się ze sobą łączyć i pewnie zrobią coś nieprzyjemnego. No... Może trochę wcześniej niż dwa dni..."

\- "W takim razie spoko…" - uśmiech Marceliny szybko jednak zniknął. Uświadomiła sobie co przed chwilą usłyszała - "Zaraz, co?!"

\- "Nie martw się. Wymiana odbędzie się zanim artefakty zaczną świrować" - różowowłosa machnęła ręką.

\- "Ok… Skoro tak twierdzisz…" - pokiwała powoli głową - "I nie będę się spierać w kwestii moralności twojej decyzji…"

\- "To i tak tylko banda… bandziorów."

\- "Wojsko i nas tak postrzega" - zaśmiała się czarnowłosa, po czym zarzuciła plecak z powrotem na grzbiet. Chwyciła kałacha - "To będę się w takim razie zbierać."

\- "Dobrej Zony" - powiedziała Bonnibel.

\- "Trzymaj się" - pomachała jej i wyszła dopisując wcześniej swoje imię oraz datę i godzinę wyjścia pod tymi, które nabazgrał uprzednio Finn.

* * *

Mały, lekko ubłocony kamyk przeciął ze świstem powietrze i wbił się głęboko w pień pobliskiego drzewa. Powoli wychynął zza niego chłopak z blond włosami przytrzymujący owczarka niemieckiego. Dobrze mu się wydawało - nad świeżym, nieregularnym dołem w ziemi zagnieździła się anomalia. Sprawdzanie nie było zresztą jakoś specjalnie konieczne. Resztki drzewa, obok którego zmaterializował się obiekt były powbijane we wszystko dookoła. Zawsze jednak warto się upewnić.

Wstał i nawołując cicho psa obszedł szerokim łukiem podejrzany obszar. W połowie drogi zobaczył coś kątem oka. Parę metrów na lewo od niego, wbity w zbutwiałą ściółkę, leżał bezkształtny obiekt. Dookoła niego drobinki ziemi i materii organicznej lewitowały kilka centymetrów nad powierzchnią gruntu. Chłopak powoli zbliżył się, uprzednio rzucając przed siebie kolejny wygrzebany z kieszeni śmieć. Mały licznik Geigera podpięty do paska zaterkotał cicho. Za cicho by trzeba było się przejmować. Artefakt wylądował w odpowiednim pojemniku, który zaraz został wrzucony do wypchanego sprzętem i zapasami plecaka.

Ku zaskoczeniu Finna bagaż po umieszczeniu w nim nowego nabytku zrobił się nieco lżejszy. Blondyn uśmiechnął się i podniósł głowę tylko po to, żeby natrafić na kolejną, względnie miłą niespodziankę - metalową klapę umieszczoną w na szczycie betonowej wylewki porośniętej mchem i jakimiś nieznanymi stalkerowi chwastami.

Standardowo było trzeba się upewnić co do poziomu bezpieczeństwa w okolicy. Kontrola wzrokowa nie ujawniła żadnych mniej lub bardziej gotowych do ataku mutantów ani widocznych anomalii. Mutra ciśnięta w kierunku tajemniczego obiektu poleciała piękną, nie zakłócaną niczym parabolą i z głośnym, metalicznym dźwiękiem odbiła się od klapy. Po jakieś minucie spędzonej w ciszy i bezruchu za pozbawionym liści krzaczkiem można było mieć umiarkowane przekonanie o braku zagrożeń.

Finn ostrożnie zbliżył się do betonowej powierzchni i zatrzymał się nad klapą. Metal pokryty był cienką warstwą rdzy. Na środku przymocowano uchwyt, za który chłopak pociągnął prawie bez namysłu. Pokrywa nie ustąpiła od razu. Dopiero kiedy blondyn zrobił się czerwony z wysiłku, zawiasy postanowiły się poddać. Po serii potwornych jęków przejście stanęło otworem ukazując ciemny otwór. Widać w nim było tylko pierwsze trzy stopnie drabiny.

Stalker wydobył z plecaka latarkę i rolkę taśmy izolacyjnej, po czym przymocował urządzenie do lufy karabinu. Przełączył włącznik, kazał Jake'owi pilnować, położył się przy krawędzi i oświetlił tajemniczy otwór. Okazało się, że podłogę od wejścia dzielą najwyżej trzy metry, a tunel jest całkiem czysty. No… przynajmniej ten widoczny fragment.

Chłopak postanowił zajrzeć nieco dalej. Podniósł się i zszedł kilka szczebli w dół drabiny. Betonowy korytarz był pusty i całkowicie ciemny. Latarka była w stanie wyłowić z ciemności tylko kilka metrów. Pod sufitem zawieszono kable i lampy w brudnych kloszach ze szkła albo przezroczystego tworzywa. Ciężko było stwierdzić.

Tunel okazał się być względnie bezpieczny, co oznaczało, że pozostał tylko jeden problem do rozwiązania. Trzeba było jakoś ściągnąć na dół psa. Całe szczęście Finn miał przygotowany plan na takie okazje. Wyciągnął z plecaka kawałek sznura i specjalną, zrobioną z syntetycznych pasków uprząż. Założył ją Jake'owi, podpiął do niej linę i ostrożnie spuścił owczarka na sam dół. Gdy tylko zwierzę dotknęło betonowej podłogi i zaczęło z ciekawością obwąchiwać otoczenie, chłopak zszedł po drabinie i ponownie zapalił latarkę.

\- "Bądź czujny, Jake" - mruknął do futrzastego towarzysza wyciągając z kieszonki na piersi kawałek kredy i malując na ścianie strzałkę skierowaną grotem ku wyjściu.

* * *

Wioska powoli rosła na horyzoncie. Podróż z lekkim plecakiem okazała się być znacznie szybsza niż w pełnym wyposażeniu i Marcelina zdołała pokonać zdecydowaną większość trasy w zaledwie dwie godziny. Szła najprostszą możliwą drogą, która jednocześnie nie zahaczała o jakieś większe skupiska anomalii. Mutanty również nie zakłócały marszu - zdecydowana ich większość nie wyściubiła jeszcze nosów z zimowych kryjówek.

Widocznie nikt ich nie poinformował o zmianach pogodowych, bo wszelkie oznaki zimnej pory roku zdążyły zniknąć. Stopniał śnieg i lód, mroźne anomalie zmyły się w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, a na niebie pojawiły się szare chmury które zastąpiły inne szare chmury - te, które lubiły posypać śniegiem. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc miejsce białego chłodu zastąpiła szara obojętność, która będzie trwała aż do króciutkiego lata.

Jedyną rzeczą, która pozostała niezmienna od zimy był stan Simona. Mężczyzna wciąż był aspołeczny i chłodny. Cały czas nosił też tajemniczy, świecący artefakt, który sprawił, że spory kawałek jego skóry stał się dziwnie siny. Poza tym przestała obchodzić go temperatura powietrza i zaczął jeść znacznie mniej niż wcześniej. Porzucił nawet chyba badania nad anomaliami, co było już naprawdę niepokojącą sprawą.

Marcelina naprawdę bała się o swojego opiekuna. Trudno jej było widzieć swojego opiekuna, mężczyznę, który przez większość życia zastępował jej ojca, w takim stanie. Spędzającego całe dnie w odosobnieniu i zachowującego się niczym opętany.

Tylko towarzystwo Bonnibel jakoś pomagało jej zachować pewien wewnętrzny spokój. Przyjaźń z różowowłosą dziewczyną stawała się dla niej coraz ważniejsza. Czarnowłosa łapała się nawet czasem na tym, że rozmyśla co będzie robiła, czy o czym rozmawiała z właścicielką stalkerskiego schroniska. Nie było to zbyt bezpieczne. Zona nie lubi kiedy myśli się o czymś innym niż o niej.

Minęła obojętnie domostwo, którego ząb czasu praktycznie nie tknął .W miarę proste ściany i prawie szczelny dach nie kojarzyły się jej z niczym poza nieprzespaną nocą i podobnymi nieprzyjemnościami. Znalazła sobie inne miejsce na nocleg - miejscową szkołę. Budynek był nieco większy niż pozostałe i, choć jego stan był daleki od ideału, nadawał się na spędzenie w nim nocy.

Zanim można było rozłożyć jakikolwiek obóz, trzeba było się jednak rozejrzeć. A jeszcze wcześniej wejść do budynku. Z tym wielkiego problemu nie było - drzwi wejściowe zostały przez kogoś lub coś wyrwane z zawiasów i teraz spokojnie gniły sobie na zarośniętym chodniczku. Znajdujący się za nimi korytarz był cały zasypany zbutwiałymi liśćmi i innym śmieciem, który wwiało tutaj przez ostatnie dekady. Po lewej stronie do wejścia znajdowała się stróżówka oddzielona od świata zaskakująco kompletnymi drzwiami i zasuwaną szybą, która była niemożebnie ufajdaną kurzem. Marcelina starła palcem poziomy pasek w warstwie kurzu, ale niewiele w ten sposób zdziałała - po drugiej stronie okienko musiało być równie upaćkane. Po otwarciu pokoik okazał się być całkiem przyjemny. Był niewielki, a jedynymi meblami były krzesło i stolik, które całe szczęście były w całkiem dobrym stanie. Na ścianie wisiał wyblakły kalendarz, na którym było jeszcze widać kontury zdjęcia jakieś skąpo ubranej panienki.

W korytarzu były jeszcze trzy przejścia - jedno po lewej i dwa po prawej stronie. Dziewczyna postanowiła sprawdzić teraz to po prawej. Na drzwiach znalazła brudny ślad po jakieś tabliczce. Za nimi pomieszczenie rozdzielało się na dwa - były to łazienki i nie było w nich nic ciekawego do oglądania. Tylko brudne płytki, pokryte kamieniem umywalki i kible ze śladami zaschniętej wody, a to wszystko skryte w półmroku spowodowanym przez malutkie, ufajdane i popękane okienka pod sufitem.

W następnym pomieszczeniu znajdowała się sala lekcyjna. W jej wnętrzu były tylko niezbyt miłe wspomnienia w postaci licznych ławek, malutkich krzesełek, tablicy, podartej mapy i biurka nauczycielskiego ustawionego w kącie. Na ścianach można było znaleźć wyblakłe resztki jakiś kolorowanek i niegdyś barwnych pomocy naukowych.

Ostatniego pokoju nie było. No prawie nie było. Mniej więcej połowa jego sufitu oraz ścian zawaliła się i przygniotła ławki i krzesła warstwą odłamków. Gruzowisko zaczynało się tuż za drzwiami, a brak wyrastających spomiędzy śmieci chwastów świadczył o tym, że ta część budynku poddała się całkiem niedawno.

Na końcu korytarza znalazła się również naprawdę ciekawa rzecz. Podłużna klapa kryjąca pod sobą schody do zaskakująco głębokiej i zaskakująco solidnie zbudowanej piwnicy. Podziemie nie było może wielkie, ale wciąż nadawało się do wykorzystania w roli kryjówki, czy schronu. Marcelina pobieżnie omiotła pomieszczenie snopem światła z niewielkiej latarki upewniając się, że w tym dziwnym loszku jest w miarę bezpiecznie, po czym wróciła do stróżówki.

Właśnie w tym ciasnym, przypominającym nieco schowek na miotły pokoiku postanowiła zanocować. Miało ono kilka zalet przydatnych w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Okno było zbyt małe, żeby ktokolwiek mógł się przez nie przecisnąć, a jakikolwiek mutant, który próbowałby się tą drogą przedrzeć zostałby szybko zlikwidowany przez obrońcę blokując przy okazji przejście. Drzwi otwierały się do wewnątrz, co było nieco niewygodne w normalnym użytkowaniu, ale za to pozwalało łatwo zablokować wejście krzesłem. Nie było to zresztą jakoś specjalnie potrzebne, ponieważ kilka centymetrów pod klamką znajdowała się solidna zasuwa, którą to czarnowłosa zasunęła natychmiast po wejściu do środka.

Jedynym minusem był brak wyjścia awaryjnego, ale to jakoś nie martwiło stalkera. W końcu to miała być tylko jedna noc.

Dziewczyna położyła swój bagaż na stoliku i wytarła kolejny poziomy pasek w warstwie kurzu zalegającej na szybie. Dzięki temu miała możliwość zajrzenia na korytarz w razie usłyszenia jakiś niepokojących dźwięków. Następnie usiadła na krześle i przysunęła się w stronę blatu. Wyciągnęła z plecaka puszkę mielonki i suchara oraz butelkę wody. Otworzyła metalowy pojemniczek nożem i spokojnie zjadła skromną kolację.

Napełniwszy brzuch odchyliła się na krześle i położyła nogi na stole. Oparcie mebla stuknęło cichutko o ścianę z tyłu - w pomieszczeniu było akurat tyle miejsca, żeby czarnowłosa mogła wyciągnąć nogi. Następnie sięgnęła do plecaka i wydobyła z niego otrzymane od Bonnibel radio. Miało solidną, ciemno-zieloną, plastikową obudowę wzmacnianą metalem i gumą. Kilku pokrętłom i przyciskom towarzyszyła niewielka notka przywiązana do antenki kawałkiem tasiemki.

Unosząc brew, Marcelina odplątała karteczkę od urządzenia i rozłożyła ją. Wewnątrz znajdowało się kilka linijek wypisanego ręcznie tekstu. Czcionka zaliczała się prawie pod lekarską, ale na szczęście dało się ją odczytać.

"Aby skorzystać z radia rozłóż antenę i nie dotykaj pokręteł. Wszystko jest ustawione tak jak powinno być i jedyne co musisz zrobić to przełączyć tą małą dźwigienkę z lewej strony. Jeśli chcesz przełączyć się na nadawanie przytrzymaj przycisk po prawej stronie. Powodzenia ~Bonnibel"

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wykonała wszystkie polecenia, po czym przyłożyła radyjko do ust i zaczęła nadawać.

\- "Tu Marcelina, odbiór."

Przez dłuższą chwilę słychać było tylko szum zakłócany jakimiś niezidentyfikowanymi trzaskami i innymi niepokojącymi szeptami Zony. W końcu dało się słyszeć nieco niewyraźny głos.

\- "Tu Bonnibel, odbiór. Wszystko w porządku?"

\- "Wszystko ok. Jestem na miejscu i znalazłam miejscówkę na nocleg" - odpowiedziała wesoło.

\- "Świetnie. Skontaktuj się ze mną po zakończeniu zadania albo w przypadku problemów" - przedarło się przez szumy i trzaski - "Powodzenia Marcy. Bonnibel, bez odbioru."

Czarnowłosa przez chwilę siedziała i gapiła się na radio z szerokim uśmiechem, po czym spróbowała usiąść jakoś wygodniej i odprężyć się.

* * *

W podziemiach było zimno. Zimno i oczywiście ciemno. Do tego w powietrzu wisiała stęchła wilgoć, a cisza była wręcz ogłuszająca. Człowiekowi wydawało się, że lodowate, betonowe ściany pochłaniają wszystkie dźwięki. Było to tak nieprzyjemne i dezorientujące, że chłopak prawie zapomniał o rysowaniu strzałek. Podążający za nim pies też nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego - podwinął ogon i rozglądał się nerwowo.

Nagle ciasny tunel rozszerzył się w całkiem spore pomieszczenie. Jego wielkość, wyłuskana z mroku światłem latarki, lekko kłóciła się z tym co młody stalker zobaczył wchodząc przez klapę paręset metrów wcześniej. Tam od podłogi do poziomu gruntu było mniej więcej trzy metry. Tutaj strop był co najmniej dwa razy wyżej. Konstrukcja była więc tylko częściowo naziemna lub korytarz, którym blondyn tu dotarł przez cały czas schodził w dół.

Finn omiótł snopem jasno-żółtego światła ściany. Naprzeciw końca korytarza, z którego właśnie wyszedł znajdował się jego dalszy ciąg. Był równie ciemny i milutki jak przemaszerowana jego część. Po lewej stronie od wejścia znajdowało się za to coś znacznie ciekawszego - drzwi w brzydkim, zielonkawym kolorze z niewielką szybką z mlecznego szkła. Nie było na nich żadnych oznaczeń, czy nawet śladów po takowych. Pod prostą, metalową klamką nie było niczego w rodzaju zamka.

W pewnym momencie za brudną szybą dało się dojrzeć lekki, błękitny poblask. Finn zmarszczył brwi i zbliżył się do drzwi. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku klamki, ale w połowie ruchu zawahał się i cofnął. Naciągnął rękaw kurtki i dopiero w ten sposób otworzył przejście.

Stanął przed potwornie zakurzonym pomieszczeniem przypominającym nieco jakieś archiwum. Pod ścianami stały ciężkie, metalowe szafki na dokumenty z szufladkami pooznaczanymi literami i numerami, które czasem układały się w daty. Na środku stał stół, a pod nim leżały wysuszone i zwęglone zwłoki jakiegoś karła w brudnych, podartych łachmanach. Nagle w powietrzu pojawiło się wyładowanie elektryczne, które leniwie liznęło jedną z szaf, po czym zniknęło pozostawiając po sobie zapach ozonu.

Stalker pokiwał powoli głową, po czym wycofał się na rozsądną odległość i cisnął do wnętrza pokoju wyciągniętą z kieszeni śrubkę. Gdy tylko metalowy śmieć zbliżył się w okolice stołu rozpętało się błękitne piekło. Elektra wyładowała się gwałtownie, bijąc wyładowaniami we wszystko co znalazło się w jej zasięgu. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho i kopniakiem zamknął pokoik. Następnie ruszył w dalszą drogę tunelem. Jake posłusznie podążył za nim.

Zwiedzanie ciemnego korytarza skończyło się jednak szybciej niż można było się spodziewać. Tym razem światło przymocowanej do karabinu latarki wyłoniło z mroku prowadzącą w dół klatkę schodową. Nie mając innego wyboru, Finn wszedł na nią i zagłębił się w zimne podziemia o dwa kolejne piętra. Po drodze nie napotkał żadnych przejść, ale powód ich braku szybko wyszedł na jaw. Miejsce, w którym się znalazł było ogromne. Miało wysokość nieco mniejszą niż przeciętne dwa piętra, a szerokością i długością mogło dorównywać boisku piłkarskiemu. Ciężko było jednak to stwierdzić, bo wciąż nie istniało żadne źródło światła zdolne to wszystko oświetlić.

Olbrzymia hala musiała być jakimś magazynem. Kiedyś składowano w niej prawdopodobnie… Właściwie młody stalker nie miał zielonego pojęcia co można by składować w tak wielkim miejscu, które do tego jest położone pod ziemią i na terenie od jakiegoś czasu odciętym od świata. Wiadomo było tylko, że po składowanych dawniej materiałach zostały tylko szczątki skrzyń, nasiąknięte wodą deski, pordzewiałe rury i tony innych śmieci i złomu zalegających bez ładu i składu na praktycznie każdym metrze kwadratowym betonowej podłogi.

Nie było sensu sprawdzać każdego porzuconego przez nieobecnych właścicieli rupiecia. Nie było zresztą na to też czasu. Finn nawet nie wiedział ile czasu spędził już w tej zapomnianej przez wszystkie możliwe rządy dziurze. Do tego Jake robił się niespokojny. Zachowywał się jakby wywąchał coś w ciemności, ale nie był do końca pewien, czy obecność tego czegoś jest w stu procentach realna.

Blondyn już dawno by się pewnie stąd ewakuował gdyby nie delikatny błysk, który zobaczył kątem oka. Zaświecił w tamtą stronę latarką i ujrzał wielką plamę brunatnego gluta, który już od jakiegoś czasu wżerał się w podłogę. Anomalia zdążyła wcześniej rozpuścić skrzynkę albo inny śmieć i z pozyskanej materii zmaterializować piękny artefakt. Obiekt radośnie mrugał do stalkera gładką, geometryczną powierzchnią.

Stalker nie był jednak taki głupi. Wyłuskał z kieszeni kolejny śmieć i przyjrzał mu się z bliska. Była to łuska kalibru dziewięć milimetrów, którą znalazł w miejscu i okolicznościach, których nie potrafił sobie za nic przypomnieć. Zważył metaliczny przedmiot w dłoni, po czym rzucił go delikatnie w stronę gluta. Łuska wylądowała na jego powierzchni niczym na łóżku wodnym. Przez chwilę nie działo się absolutnie nic. Gdyby jednak Finn mrugnął, zapewne przegapiłby moment, w którym kawałek metalu zniknął w głębi plamy wydając przy tym niewyraźne mlaśnięcie.

Chłopak był teraz prawie pewien, że anomalia nie wybuchnie mu prosto w twarz pokrywając go żrącą substancją. Stwierdził, że mu to wystarczy i nie myśląc o negatywnych scenariuszach, zbliżył się do osobliwości. Ostrożnie nachylił się nad glutem, który okazał się wydzielać całkiem nieprzyjemny i prawdopodobnie nieco toksyczny smrodek, i sięgnął po artefakt. Wielobok z lekkim oporem puścił się swojego obrzydliwego rodzica i pozwolił się porwać, a następnie upakować do szczelnego pojemnika. Blondyn wycofał się jak najdalej od plamy i przestał wstrzymywać oddech. Odetchnął z ulgą i całkiem losowym ruchem zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu. Ta drobna zmiana pozycji uratowała mu życie, którego zresztą skrócona wersja przeleciała mu przed oczami razem z długą na kilka metrów, metalową rurą o średnicy ledwie pięciu centymetrów.

Z miną wyrażającą bezgraniczne zaskoczenie, chłopak odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego musiał nadlecieć pocisk. Z uwagi na brak światła nie zobaczył oczywiście nic. Szybko jednak się zreflektował i oświetlił przestrzeń przed sobą. Światło ujawniło nadlatujący kant skrzyni, przed którym młody stalker natychmiast się uchylił prawie tracąc przy tym równowagę.

Z oddali, z ciemności, której blask latarki nie dosięgał, doszedł go wściekły wrzask. Jake natychmiast odpowiedział nań równie wściekłym ujadaniem. Finn skupił się za to na próbie odnalezienia kryjówki, która mogła ochronić go przed nadlatującą zamiecią różnego rodzaju i rozmiaru śmieci. Schował się za przyklejonym do ściany fragmentem jakiegoś systemu tej podziemnej bazy. Gruba, żeliwna rura wyrastająca z połowy wysokości muru i zagłębiająca się w podłogę stanowiła całkiem solidną kryjówkę.

\- "Jake! Chodź tutaj!" - zawołał do psa, który wciąż stał w miejscu obrzucając napastników najgorszymi psimi obelgami.

Zwierzę zamilkło i zwróciło się w stronę swojego pana. Po sekundzie namysłu rzucił się biegiem ku kryjówce. Niestety w połowie drogi przyjął uderzenie ciężką, metalową szafką na dokumenty, która zmiotła go pod ścianę.

Finn zawył z wściekłości. Przełączył dźwigienkę na obudowie latarki tak, że snop światła zwężył się, ale za to zwiększył swój zasięg. Dzięki temu mógł wyłowić z mroku skurczoną ludzką sylwetkę i posłać w jej stronę serię gorącego ołowiu. Powietrze przeszył ogłuszający huk, a z głowy stwora wystrzeliła fontanna czarnej krwi. W odpowiedzi na śmierć towarzysza, pozostałe mutanty, których liczby nie było jak sprecyzować, zaczęły krzyczeć i ciskać przedmiotami z jeszcze większym zapałem. W pewnym momencie coś pociągnęło z wielką siłą za karabin chłopaka. Stalker zdążył złapać za przywieszony do niego pasek w ostatniej chwil. Poskutkowało to wyciągnięciem blondyna zza żeliwnej kryjówki i rzucenie nim o podłogę. W ten sposób został wywleczony na środek pomieszczenia i wystawiony prosto pod ogień mikrusów. Przyjąwszy dosłownie na klatę kawałek jakieś rury, Finn myślał tylko o tym jak stąd szybko się ewakuować. Przypadkowo udało mu się określić dokładną pozycję kolejnego stwora, którego prędko posłał do krainy wiecznych łowów, czy raczej wiecznego żarcia szczurów sądząc po miejscu zamieszkania. Posłał jeszcze jedną serię na ślepo, mając za przewodnika tylko skrzekliwy wrzask. Trafił, sądząc po tym, że nieprzyjemny dźwięk zmienił się w satysfakcjonujący jęk boleści.

Poderwał się gwałtownie z podłogi i pobiegł zakosami w stronę ściany, do której został przygnieciony jego czworonogi towarzysz. Widząc jednak powiększającą się kałużę krwi, która wypływała spod metalowego mebla, skręcił w stronę wyjścia i popędził po schodach w górę.

Łzy spływały mu po policzkach kiedy biegł ciemnymi korytarzami prosto ku drabinie. Zatrzymał się tylko na chwilę, w pomieszczeniu z brzydkimi drzwiami, gdy ból w mięśniach nóg, kłucie w płucach i ssanie w żołądku nie pozwoliły mu na dalszą drogę.

* * *

Pikanie dochodzące z założonego na blady nadgarstek zegarka sprawiło, że Marcelina poderwała głowę z leżącego na stoliku plecaka. Podniosła się leniwie z krzesła, na którym jakimś cudem spędziła noc i przeciągnęła się ziewając i prawie zahaczając rękami o sufit niewielkiego pokoiku.

Wyłowiła ze swego niewielkiego bagażu baton energetyczny, tabletkę antyradu i butelkę z wodą. Rzeczy te były w praktyce jej jedynym śniadaniem i jedynym posiłkiem aż do następnej przerwy. Żując baton postukała palcem w obudowę spreparowanego kontenerka na artefakty. Zastanawiała się jak tam w środku się sprawy mają. Po tej ograniczonej interakcji nic nie wybuchło, więc można było optymistycznie stwierdzić, że z tej strony niebezpieczeństwa na razie nie ma.

Z nieco ponurym, spowodowanym gorzkim smakiem antyradu, wyrazem twarzy wyszła z nocnej kryjówki i rozejrzała się po wiosce. Kilka mniej lub bardziej zrujnowanych chat i budynków gospodarczych o poranku wyglądało równie żałośnie jak po południu.

Marcelina musiała się przygotować na najgorszy scenariusz, więc zaczęła mały obchód. Na swoje, paradoksalnie, nieszczęście nie znalazła żadnych anomalii wewnątrz osady. Było to dość dziwne biorąc pod uwagę, że Zona była nimi poprzetykana niczym materac w melinie wszami. Ich brak umniejszał trochę możliwości obronne we wsi - nie dało się przez to nikogo w coś wepchnąć i w ten sposób szybko i skutecznie wyeliminować.

W zamian za to wioska pełna była pustych chat, które często pozbawione były części ścian, okien, czy drzwi, co dawało dużo możliwości przy ostrzeliwaniu się, chowaniu i ucieczce oraz pozwoliło dziewczynie opracować jakiś w miarę rozsądny awaryjny plan działań. Stwierdziwszy, że jest gotowa, czarnowłosa skryła się w ruinach jednej z chat na brzegu osady. Po jakimś czasie dało się słyszeć wyraźne kroki zbliżające się ze strony przeciwnej do tej, z której przyszła. Nie była w stanie stwierdzić ile dokładnie osób nadchodziło, ale była pewna, że więcej niż jedna.

\- "Bubblegum!" - wrzasnął jeden z przybyszy. Nie miał na sobie maski przeciwgazowej, bo głos było dokładnie słychać - "Albo ktokolwiek, kogo wysłała… Gówno mnie to właściwie obchodzi… Pokaż się!"

Dziewczyna postanowiła jeszcze trochę poczekać i pozwolić tamtym zbliżyć się o kolejne kilka metrów.

\- "Daalej…" - westchnął mężczyzna - "Nie mam całego dnia."

\- "Mam nadzieję, że za to masz przedmiot naszej wymiany" - odpowiedziała Marcelina wychylając się ze swojej kryjówki. Kilka metrów przed nią stał brązowowłosy facet ze szramą na czole. Ubrany był jak pierwszy lepszy stalker, a w rękach trzymał automatyczną, gładkolufową strzelbę z bębnowym magazynkiem. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała nic o tej broni, ale doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że znalezienie się pod ostrzałem z niej nie skończy się zbyt dobrze. Do tego za gościem z blizną stało jeszcze czterech podobnie ubranych i równie mocno uzbrojonych.

\- "Ładną buźkę wysłała Bubblegum" - zaśmiał się - "Co nie, chłopcy?" - rzucił przez ramię. Otrzymał w odpowiedzi salwę obrzydliwego rechotu - "Widzę, że arty przyniosłaś" - pokiwał głową. Sytuacja podobała się czarnowłosej coraz mniej.

\- "Oczywiście, że przyniosłam" - warknęła - "My zawsze wywiązujemy się z umów. Mam nadzieję, że wy też."

\- "Świetnie" - uśmiechnął się - Ale nadzieja jest matką głupich, jak to mówią... Dzięki za przyniesienie artefaktów. Chłopaki! Zabić ją."

Marcelina ze śladem przerażenia na twarzy skoczyła z powrotem w ruiny. Ułamki sekundy później, w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała uderzyła chmura grubego śrutu podrywając wilgotną ziemię w powietrze.

Podniosła się z pokrytych gruzem, zarośniętych resztek podłogi i zaczęła się szybko wycofywać do wyjścia z budynku. Po drodze zatrzymała się na chwilkę by wystrzelić krótką serię przez cieniutką ścianę. Sądząc po fali przekleństw trafiła albo chociaż była blisko.

Po wydostaniu się z ruiny poświęciła kolejne kilka sekund na rozstawienie małej pułapki z wykorzystaniem żyłki i granatu. Od tej pory jedynym uzbrojeniem jakie jej pozostało był karabin z nieco mniej niż trzema magazynkami i nóż. Popędziła w kierunku kolejnego domostwa, które wcześniej zapamiętała jako nadające się na kryjówkę i czym prędzej wygrzebała z plecaka radio. Skreślając z listy niebezpieczeństw typka, który właśnie co najmniej stracił nogi w eksplozji granatu włączyła urządzenie.

\- "Tu Marcelina, odbiór!" - powiedziała najgłośniej jak mogła nie zdradzając jednocześnie swej pozycji.

\- "Bonnibel, odbiór."

\- "Potrzebuję wsparcia! Jak najszybciej."

\- "Okej" - odparła tylko Bonnibel, po czym na chwilę zapadła cisza - "Dobra. Musisz utrzymać się przez jakąś godzinę."

\- "Dzięki."

\- "Nie dziękuj. Powodzenia."

\- "Bez odbioru" - dziewczyna wyłączyła radio i wrzuciła je ponownie do swego bagażu, po czym puściła kontrolowaną serię w plecy widocznego przez okno typka. Dwóch z głowy, trzech pozostało.

* * *

\- "Okej" - powiedziała do mikrofonu Bonnibel, a następnie puściła przycisk nadawania i rzuciła się w stronę drzwi głównej sali. Rozejrzała się po pustym pomieszczeniu i spostrzegła siedzącą jak zwykle w kącie Phoebe - "Hej! Wiesz jak dojść do tej wioski… Tej, jak ona tam…"

\- "Wiem" - odpowiedziała podnosząc się zza stolika i podchodząc żwawym krokiem do baru - "A co?"

\- "Jak szybko potrafisz tam dojść?"

\- "Bo ja wiem? Może w godzinę? Jeśli zaryzykuję wdepnięcie w jakąś anomalię, czy coś…" - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- "Super!" - właścicielka schroniska ucieszyła się jak dziecko na widok prezentów pod choinką - "Jeśli się tam przebiegniesz i pomożesz Marcelinie, to skreślę ci wszystkie długi."

\- "Pomóc przyjacielowi to mogę i za darmo, ale spoko" - uśmiechnęła się, po czym ruszyła szybkim krokiem na górę po swoje wyposażenie.

Bonnibel odetchnęła z ulgą, a następnie wróciła na zaplecze i dorwała się do radia.

\- "Dobra. Musisz utrzymać się przez jakąś godzinę."

\- "Dzięki."

\- "Nie dziękuj. Powodzenia."

\- "Bez odbioru" - czarnowłosa zakończyła nadawanie.

Różowa wyszła za bar przesuwając dłońmi po twarzy. Zobaczyła zbiegającą po schodach Phoebe obwieszoną ładunkami wybuchowymi i zapalającymi. Ruda dziewczyna zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę, żeby oznaczyć moment swego wyjścia, po czym ruszyła w Zonę.

* * *

Drugi trup. Trzeba było poprawić nożem, bo cwaniak trafiony w plecy miał w plecaku pusty kontener na arty, który zatrzymał pociski. Kawał złomu był zrobiony chyba z tytanu, a nie z ołowiu i przysporzył Marcelinie prawie godzinę uganiania się w tę i we w tę po opuszczonej, zrujnowanej wiosce. Wyglądało na to, że stalkerzy Pisarza mieli jednak cały dzień, albo bardzo zależało im na zdobyciu artefaktów. Albo chcieli pomścić śmierć kumpla.

Tak czy inaczej zapewnili czarnowłosej kupę zabawy i sprawili, że choć zaczynała powoli wypluwać płuca, to przynajmniej się nie nudziła czekając na wsparcie. Z drugiej strony co chwilę przypominało jej się, że ma na plecach bombę zegarową bez timera i bez konkretnie określonego sposobu działania. Nie czuła się z tym ani trochę komfortowo.

Upadła na tyłek pod ścianą w czymś co kiedyś musiało być jakiegoś rodzaju warsztatem. Oddychając ciężko, zmieniła podwójny magazynek, który przed chwilą opróżniła, na pojedynczy i zarazem ostatni. Była z siebie dumna, że przez tyle czasu udało jej się zużyć tak mało amunicji. Wiedziała jednak, że długo tak nie pociągnie.

Odetchnęła głęboko po raz ostatni, po czym podniosła się i wyjrzała przez okno. Natychmiast zrobiło jej się zimno. Kilkanaście metrów od ściany domostwa, w którym przebywała stał jeden ze stalkerów. Gapił się prosto na nią i już powoli podnosił karabin.

Niewielki, szary przedmiot, który uderzył go w głowę odwrócił dość skutecznie jego uwagę od ofiary. Nie zdążył jednak zorientować się skąd nadszedł atak, bo szarawe coś eksplodowało zmieniając wszystko w promieniu jakiś trzech metrów w szalejącą burzę płomieni. Nieszczęśnik nie zdążył nawet jęknąć.

\- "Jak się trzymasz?" - Mercelina szarpnęła się i wycelowała w stronę, z której dobiegł głos. Głos, który zaraz wydał się jej dość znajomy - "Ej! Spokojnie! To ja!" - Phoebe uniosła ręce. Była ubabrana błockiem prawie po kolana, a całe jej ubranie było poprzetykane suchymi gałązkami. Wyglądała jakby właśnie przedarła się przez największą dzicz.

\- "Nie zakradaj się do ludzi z bronią" - skarciła ją czarnowłosa - "Ale wszystko w miarę okej… Zostało jeszcze dwóch."

\- "Widziałam. Ale teraz trzeba zmienić pozycję" - porwała towarzyszkę za rękę i pociągnęła ją w stronę środka osady. Gdy tylko wyszły na główną drogę, odezwał się kałach - "Kurwa!" - wrzasnęła ruda, po czym zaciągnęła Marcelinę za powaloną do połowy ścianę.

\- "Wszystko w porządku?"

\- "Tylko mnie drasnął gnojek" - warknęła obmacując swoje udo. Materiał spodni był w tym miejscu rozerwany i powoli nasiąkał krwią - "Dobrze, że nie trafił w żaden ładunek. Mam kilka całkiem niestabilnych."

To przypomniało czarnowłosej o pewnym drobnym szczególe. Ściągnęła plecak i czym prędzej odpięła od niego trefny kontener. Odrzuciła metalowy przedmiot najdalej jak się dało.

Ruda tymczasem błyskawicznie wychyliła się i puściła krótką, kontrolowaną serię. Systematyczny ostrzał z kałacha natychmiast umilkł.

\- "Łał… Byłaś w wojsku?" - zapytała Marcelina unosząc brew.

\- "Nie. Ojciec zabierał mnie na strzelnicę odkąd miałam dziesięć lat. Jeszcze jeden?"

\- "Było pięciu, czterech leży" - potwierdziła.

Fragment ściany tuż nad ich głowami eksplodował. Na włosy i ubrania dziewczyn poleciało jakieś pół wiadra białego pyłu i drobnych odłamków, w które zmienił się tynk i zaprawa.

Phoebe pokazała towarzyszce, żeby ta wychyliła się z drugiej strony budynku, a sama odczekała chwilę, po czym wychynęła przez pustą framugę. Dwa strumienie gorącego ołowiu zmiotły faceta z blizną. Upuścił swojego gładkolufowego potwora i upadł na plecy. Wilgotna ziemia pod nim powoli zaczęła ciemnieć.

Dziewczyny powoli wyszły zza osłon i zbliżyły się do padłego dowódcy stalkerów-bandziorów. Kilka metrów dalej leżał pozbawiony twarzy koleś z kałachem, a mały pożar wywołany eksplozją powoli przenosił się na pobliski warsztat. Okazało się, że chwasty nie były tak mokre jak się wydawało.

Płomienie sprawiły, że widoczne stało się coś czego kompletnie nikt się w tym momencie i miejscu nie spodziewał. Olbrzymi, humanoidalny stwór ukryty pod naturalną peleryną niewidką powoli skradał się w stronę stalkerów.

\- "Marcelina! Wiej!" - wrzasnęła ruda podrywając karabin i wypuszczając serię w stronę rozmytego, przejrzystego kształtu.

Mutant wydał niezadowolony dźwięk i stracił kamuflaż. Miał jakieś dwa metry wzrostu i wyglądał jak skręcony z samych mięśni. Muskuły wyglądały przy tym jak stalowe liny. Malutkie oczka i kłębowisko macek w miejscu ust wieńczyły niewielką, prawie pozbawioną szyi głowę.

Bez dłuższego zastanowienia Marcelina opróżniła magazynek prosto w monstrum. Nie zrobiło to na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet zadrapań nie było wiele. Cholerstwo strasznie szybko się regenerowało. Potrafiło też solidnie uderzyć, co poczuła chwilkę później czarnowłosa, kiedy trzaśnięty wielką łapą karabin wyrwał się z jej dłoni i wylądował dobre kilkanaście metrów dalej. Trudno było się zresztą spodziewać czegoś innego po stworzeniu zbudowanym głównie z mięśni.

Mutant nie był zbyt cierpliwy, bo zaraz po wyeliminowaniu możliwości bojowych przeciwnika postanowił przystąpić do konsumpcji. Chwycił Marcelinę, która wrzasnęła boleśnie czując jak trzaskają jej żebra pod żelaznym uchwytem olbrzymich paluchów. Dziewczyna zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza niż zwykle. Wyglądała jak świeżo pochowany trup, ale trudno było się jej dziwić - przed twarzą kłębiła się jej plątanina macek przystosowanych do wysysania z ofiary wszystkich soków.

Wtedy odezwała się gładkolufowa bestia. Cztery salwy śrutu, jedna po drugiej wbijały się w łepek potwora, szatkując macki i wwiercając się w mięso. Mutant zaryczał z bólu i cisnął niedoszłą ofiarą na ziemię, po czym odwrócił się w stronę napastnika. Nie zdążył zrobić wiele, bo Phoebe nie marnowała ani chwili. Zanim zaczęła strzelać wspięła się na jedną z ruin i teraz, po porzuceniu strzelby, zbierała się do skoku. W dłoniach trzymała strażacki toporek, który niegdyś przywlokła niewiadomo skąd i zmodyfikowała przywiązując do niego ładunek wybuchowy. Wylądowała na piersi potwora jednocześnie wbijając topór prosto w jego głowę. Ostrze nie miało szans przebić czaszki i ześlizgnęło się po niej na lewą stronę. Z tego co oddzieliła od kości dałoby się zrobić piękny skalp, który można by było sprzedać za całkiem pokaźną sumkę, ale nie o to teraz chodziło. Ważne, że trzymała się na miejscu.

Rudowłosa odbiła się od potwory zanim ta zdążyła ogarnąć co się dzieje i ją złapać. Wylądowała prawie na tyłku, przeturlała się kawałek, skuliła i nacisnęła gumowy przycisk na wojskowym detonatorze. Tak - wojskowym. Długi u Bonnibel wcale nie były takie małe i nie ograniczały się tylko do opłat za jedzenie oraz dach nad głową.

Eksplozja posłała trzonek toporka gdzieś daleko poza wioskę i rozłupała głowę potwora na dwoje. Pękła czaszka i wyparowało mniej więcej pół mózgu, ale bestia wciąż trzymała się na nogach. No.. prawie… Siła wybuchu mocno zachwiała jego równowagą, co zmusiło mutanta do postawienia kroku w prawo. Za nim był kolejny, a za tym parę następnych w dramatycznym tańcu o odzyskanie pionu. Brzydal nawet nie zauważył kiedy nadepnął na porzucony przy brzegu wioskowej drogi trefny kontenerek. Spora masa wielkiego cielska zmiażdżyła metal i mocno zdenerwowała powstałą w środku wiązkę. Metaartefakt praktycznie natychmiast odpowiedział gwałtownym wyładowaniem grawitacyjnym, które uniosło wszystko w promieniu jakiś czterech metrów w powietrze, po czym z olbrzymią siłą implodowało i zgniotło to wszystko do rozmiaru piłeczki golfowej. Widok ten i dźwięk chrupania kości jaki mu towarzyszył sprawił, że podnosząca się powoli na kolana Marcelina zgięła się wpół i zwymiotowała wszystko co zjadła tego dnia i poprzedniego wieczora.

Phoebe pomogła się jej podnieść do końca, a następnie przebiegła się lekko utykając po jej kałacha.

\- "Wszystko w porządku?" - zapytała po powrocie, podając czarnowłosej karabin. Broń była mocno podrapana, a drewniany element pod lufą pękł.

\- "To bydlę połamało mi żebra" - jęknęła słabo. Nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio coś ją tak bardzo bolało.

\- "Czyli przeżyjesz" - odparła ruda. Zerknęła na niebo i zmarszczyła brwi. Z głębi Zony nadchodziły ciemne chmury. Bardzo ciemne. Przetykane czerwienią, granatem i czernią - "Co to? Burza będzie?"

\- "Burza?" - zdziwiła się Marcelina, po czym zerknęła na niebo i zrobiła wielkie z przerażenia oczy - "Emisja!" - wrzasnęła, po czym złapała towarzyszkę za nadgarstek i nie zważając na pulsujący ból w klatce piersiowej zaczęła ciągnąć ją w kierunku pobliskiej szkoły.

Dobiegły aż do końca korytarza, gdzie czarnowłosa otworzyła klapę prowadzącą do piwnicy i wepchnęła piromankę w mrok. Sama zeszła tuż za nią, zamykając za sobą przejście. Wymacała sobie drogę na środek pomieszczenia pełnego pomocy naukowych i starych, szkolnych mebli, po czym usiadła na chłodnej, brudnej podłodze.

Po chwili Phoebe usiadła tuż za nią, opierając się o jej plecy. Trzęsła się lekko.

\- "Rozpaliłabym ogień…" - powiedziała cicho - "Ale podusiłybyśmy się dymem…"

\- "Przeżyjemy bez światła i ciepła. To nie będzie trwało jakoś specjalnie długo…" - mruknęła Marcelina. Jej oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do ciemności - "Powinnyśmy wziąć antyrad…"

Jak powiedziała tak zrobiła. Wydobyła z plecaka butelkę z wodą i kolejną tego dnia tabletkę. Z trudem ją przełknęła krzywiąc się straszliwie i powstrzymując wymioty.

\- "Szkoda, że nie wzięłam latarki…" - westchnęła.

\- "Po-podzielisz się antyradem?" - zapytała jej towarzyszka.

\- "Zapomniałaś swojego?" - zdziwiła się nieco wyciągając z plecaka kolejną dawkę. Po krótkim zastanowieniu wydobyła jeszcze tabletki przeciwbólowe z wszytej do środka bagażu apteczki.

\- "N-nie, tylko… Ręce mi się trzęsą…" - odpowiedziała z ociąganiem. Rzeczywiście - dłonie trzęsły się jej jakby właśnie przeżywała trzecią noc na kawie i energetykach.

\- "Boisz się ciemności? Czy emisji?" - w tym właśnie momencie budynkiem zatrzęsło, a od centrum Zony zaczęły napływać potworne dźwięki. Buczenie, wycie i odgłosy przypominające odległe eksplozje odtwarzane w zwolnionym tempie wypełniły powietrze.

\- "I jedno i drugie…" - mruknęła - "Ale bardziej to drugie!" - dodała szybko - "To moja pierwsza emisja…" - przyznała oddając butelkę - "Dzięki."

\- "Nie ma za co. I nie martw się" - pocieszyła ją Marcelina - "To wkrótce się skończy."

Gniew Zony rzeczywiście powoli wygasał. Z minuty na minutę wstrząsy słabły, a hałasy cichły. W końcu wszystko się skończyło, ale czarnowłosa kazała Phoebe jeszcze chwilę poczekać. Po tych kilku niezwykle trudnych dla rudej momentach, jej towarzyszka wstała i pociągnęła ją za rękę ku wyjściu. Popchnęła klapę i wyprowadziła niższą dziewczynę na korytarz szkoły, a następnie na zewnątrz. Z wciąż ciemnego nieba padał deszcz. Wielkie, ciężkie krople szybko zmieniały ziemię w błoto i robiły masę hałasu uderzając w twarde przedmioty.

Phoebe przyjęła to tylko trochę lepiej niż ciemność w piwnicy. Naburmuszyła się i zachowała ponurą minę przez całą drogę do bazy.

* * *

Bonnibel musiała zakluczyć się poza zapleczem, żeby nie kusiły ją butelki wódki. Miała tak od dawna. Kiedy denerwowała się lub martwiła lubiła trochę wypić. A to "trochę" często przeistaczało się w "dużo" i kobieta budziła się w swoim łóżku, zaplątana w pościel i z potężnym kacem.

Od sięgnięcia po klucze i wdarcia się do piwnicy wybawił ją przemoknięty do suchej nitki Finn, który wpełzł niemrawo przez drzwi i starł swoje nazwisko z tablicy. Mruknął coś niewyraźnie w ramach przywitania i powlókł się na górę, zostawiając za sobą mokre ślady.

Coś nie pasowało właścicielce schroniska w postaci młodego stalkera. Czegoś mu brakowało i nie miała tu na myśli uśmiechu. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, a jej oczy nagle się powiększyły. Westchnęła ciężko, po czym wyciągnęła klucz z głębi półki znajdującej się po przeciwnej stronie baru i otworzyła zaplecze. Przyniosła z piwnicy skrzynkę wódki i ustawiła ją na stoliku obok radia. Wyłowiła z niej jedną butelkę, z szafki wzięła metalowy kubek i wróciła za bar.

Chwilę później, na parterze pojawił się blondyn. Wytarł się i przebrał w coś suchego, ale z jego twarzy nie zniknął smutny wyraz. Usiadł na jednym z wysokich siedzisk

\- "Podasz mi wó…" - zaczął, ale nie dokończył, bo różowa podsunęła mu butelkę i pełny kubek - "Dzięki…"

Zapadła ciężka, ponura cisza. Chłopak z wiadomych przyczyn nie był gadatliwy. Bonnibel miała wrażenie, że zaraz sama będzie musiała sobie nalać, ale w tym momencie znów otworzyły się drzwi.

W wejściu pojawiły się dwie uwalone błotem i dokładnie przemoczone istoty. Jedna z nich zmazała pozostałe napisy z tablicy. Marcelina i Phoebe z głowami oblepionymi oklapłymi włosami zbliżyły się powoli do baru. Ruda wyraźnie kulała.

Właścicielka nie potrafiła się powstrzymać i przeskoczyła godnym podziwu susem bar. Zbliżyła się do czarnowłosej i uściskała ją nie bacząc na to, że może się pobrudzić, czy pomoczyć.

\- "Auć!" - jęknęła przytulana - "Czekaj! Mam połamane żebra…"

\- "Sorki…" - różowa cofnęła się i lekko zaczerwieniła - "Dzięki" - powiedziała z uśmiechem do Phoebe, która w tym czasie poszła sobie usiąść przy barze - "Chodź, Marcy… Opatrzymy cię…" - mruknęła i pociągnęła Marcelinę za sobą po schodach.

Rudowłosa tymczasem usiadła wygodnie na wysokim krześle i odetchnęła głęboko. Odłożyła swój karabin na kontuar i zerknęła na Finna, który nie podnosił nosa znad metalowego kubka.

\- "Co jest, Finn? Gdzie masz J…" - zamilkła zdając sobie sprawę z sytuacji. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka i przez chwilę się nie odzywała - "Użyczysz mi na chwilę tego kubka?" - zapytała. Chłopak bez słowa przesunął blaszane naczynie w jej stronę. Ruda wzięła je i wylała jego zawartość prosto na "draśnięcie" na udzie. Syknęła z bólu - "Dzięki" - mruknęła i oddała mu pusty kubek.

**Uff... To było coś... Dawno tak dobrze się nie bawiłem podczas pisania. I wcale nie chodzi mi o uśmiercanie... Wcale nie... **

**No nic... Mam nadzieję, że ten piękny rozdzialik wynagrodzi wam długą przerwę i lichy rozdział 6. Standardowo zachęcam do pisania recenzji i zadawania pytań. Serio coś napiszcie... To mi pomaga - nic tak nie motywuje do pisania jak czyjaś opinia. **

**Dzięki za czytanie i - na zapas - za recenzje. **


	8. Chapter 8

Rozdział 8

\- "A tutaj?" - twarz czarnowłosej skrzywiła się w czymś w rodzaju uśmiechu, kiedy tylko dziewczyna poczuła kolejne, delikatne dźgnięcie chłodnego palca.

\- "Łaskocze" - nie była w stanie powstrzymać chichotu. Różowa pokręciła głową.

\- "Może tu?" - szturchnęła kilka centymetrów niżej.

\- "Auuu!" - Marcelina skuliła się z bólu. Nie był to zbyt błyskotliwy pomysł, a syczący dźwięk i zaciśnięte zęby tylko to potwierdzały. Wyprostowała się ze znacznie mniej zadowoloną miną niż kilka minut temu.

\- "Mamy to…" - mruknęła Bonnibel - "Nie powiedziałaś co cię tak urządziło" - spojrzała na stalkerkę z wyraźną troską.

\- "Takie wielkie bydle, które wyglądało jak poskręcane mięśnie. Miało macki przy pysku" - przystawiła dłonie do ust i poruszyła rozczapierzonymi palcami - "I niewidzialne się potrafiło robić."

\- "Pijawka…" - westchnęła różowowłosa - "Wiesz co?"

\- "Hm?"

\- "Masz cholernego farta, że nie byłaś tam sama…" - powiedziała spokojnym głosem. Marcelina spojrzała na nią szeroko otwartymi oczami. Chyba pierwszy raz słyszała jakiekolwiek przekleństwo z ust właścicielki schroniska - "A wracając do twoich żeber…" - delikatnie przejechała chłodnymi dłońmi po miejscach, których dźgnięcie zostało skomentowane niezadowolonymi dźwiękami. Czarnowłosa skrzywiła się nieco - "Nie będziesz musiała świecić biustem, bo wszystkie złamania znajdują się w dolnej części klatki piersiowej."

\- "Czyżbym słyszała zawód w twoim głosie?" - uśmiechnęła się słodziutko - "Czyżbyś żałowała, że czegoś nie zobaczysz?" - Bonnibel pokręciła głową przewracając jednocześnie oczami i próbując z całych sił się nie czerwienić.

\- "Wiesz… Zdecydowanie wolałabym zobaczyć cię w lepszym stanie" - wskazała dłonią korpus przyjaciółki.

Marcelina spojrzała po sobie i westchnęła głęboko. Jej blada skóra była pokryta ciemnymi plamami fioletowych sińców. Doskonale wiedziała, że to wszystko będzie goić się naprawdę długo.

Różowowłosa przyciągnęła do siebie apteczkę i zaczęła przerzucać leki i bandaże. Po chwili wydobyła z dna opatrunek uciskowy i kilka plastikowych przedmiotów służących do spinania go.

\- "Boli cię tak bez szturchania?" - zapytała.

\- "Jak cholera…" - odparła ponuro - "Ale nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić gdzie dokładnie. Boli mnie cała klatka piersiowa…"

\- "W normalnych warunkach dałabym ci woreczek lodu, żebyś mogła trochę uśmierzyć ból, ale… No cóż… Nie mamy odpowiedniego sprzętu…" - westchnęła - "Nie możemy ci przygotować trochę lodu, a co dopiero, żeby zrobić prześwietlenie…"

\- "Poradzę sobie" - uśmiechnęła się czarnowłosa.

\- "To teraz się przygotuj" - powiedziała różowa, po czym zaczęła owijać bladą dziewczynę opatrunkiem uciskowym.

Stalkerka zacisnęła zęby, a dłońmi mocno złapała pościel rozłożoną na łóżku, na którym siedziała. Bonnibel najdelikatniej jak mogła przytrzymała bandaż i upewniając się, że jest wystarczająco ciasny spięła go plastikowymi zapinkami.

\- "Nie jest tak źle…" - stwierdziła Marcelina - "Nie widać części sińców…"

\- "Poczekaj aż będziesz chciała się przespać…" - uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

\- "Właśnie chciałam to zrobić…" - mruknęła, po czym powoli wstała ze swojego łóżka i spojrzała na pakującą apteczkę właścicielkę schroniska - "Pójdę do łazienki trochę się ogarnąć…" - złapała za małą torebkę, w której trzymała wszystkie rzeczy związane z higieną, a z szafy wyciągnęła luźne dresowe spodnie w szarym kolorze oraz powyciągany, szary sweter z czerwonym pyskiem kota wyszytym na piersi, po czym ruszyła do łazienki.

Bonnibel odprowadziła ją wzrokiem aż do drzwi. Kiedy czarnowłosa wyszła, klęcząca dotychczas przy łóżku różowa wstała i odłożyła zapiętą torbę z lekami po swojej części pokoju, po czym podeszła do szafy. Z jej dolnej półki wyjęła poduchę. Wytrzepała z niej kurz i umieściła ją pod poduszką Marceliny. Utworzyła w ten sposób konstrukcję, na której w miarę wygodnie dało się osiągnąć pozycję wpółleżącą. Zadowolona efektem poprawiła kołdrę i wyszła z pokoju. Udała się szybkim krokiem na dół, żeby zobaczyć jak mają się pozostali.

Nieco zdziwiła się, kiedy zastała Phoebe bez spodni. Rudowłosa właśnie kończyła opatrywać ranę na udzie. Wyszczerzyła się do Bonnibel gdy tylko ją spostrzegła. Była znacznie bardziej żywa i radosna niż zwykle. Widocznie bawienie się w piromankę i mordowanie wszystkiego co się rusza poprawiało jej humor.

Siedzący przy barze Finn był za to zdecydowanie bardziej ponury niż zazwyczaj. Twarz przytulona do blatu i pusta butelka wódki wyraźnie o tym świadczyły. Nie było to niczym dziwnym - ledwie parę godzin temu stracił przyjaciela, który towarzyszył mu od naprawdę długiego czasu. Chłopak był załamany i należało mu jakoś pomóc. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy od zmęczenia i alkoholu zasnął.

Bonnibel zbliżyła się do niego i podniosła osuszoną flaszkę oraz pusty, metalowy kubek. Zaniosła przedmioty na zaplecze, po czym wróciła i spojrzała na blondyna. Wiedziała, że nie będzie w stanie samemu go zawlec w jakieś inne miejsce.

\- "Ej, Phoebe" - odwróciła się do zapinającej właśnie pasek dziewczyny - "Pomożesz mi zanieść go do jego pokoju?"

\- "Spoko" - odparła krótko i lekko kulejąc podeszła do baru.

Wzięły młodego, ale całkiem ciężkiego stalkera pod pachy i z trudem podniosły z wysokiego taboretu. Jeszcze więcej wysiłku musiały włożyć we wciąganie głęboko śpiącego chłopaka po schodach. Ciężkie, wojskowe buciory, które Finn miał na nogach obijały się czubkami o każdy stopień robiąc przy tym dość sporo hałasu. Po jakieś minucie udało im się w końcu dowlec śpiącego do końca korytarza, gdzie to znajdowało się wejście do jego pokoju. Phoebe nacisnęła na klamkę łokciem i pchnęła drzwi kopniakiem. Pomieszczenie było urządzone identycznie jak pozostałe sypialnie. Chłopak nie dbał jednak za bardzo o porządek i chyba tylko zdobyczne uzbrojenie, ułożone równo na gołym materacu nieużywanego łóżka było we względnym ładzie. Zza uchylonych drzwi szafy wystawały ubrania, a jeszcze większa ich ilość leżała na nierównym stosie przy ścianie. Pościel na drugim legowisku była pozostawiona w takim stanie, w jakim była kiedy Finn się z pod niej wyczołgał poprzedniego ranka. Dziewczyny nie przejęły się tym zbytnio i po prostu położyły go w ten cały barłóg. Następnie Bonnibel przebiegła się po plecak stalkera. Gdy wróciła, zastała rudowłosą mocującą się z butami śpiącego. Odłożyła jego bagaż w losowe miejsce na podłodze. Zgromadzone w nim przedmioty wydały z siebie serię metalicznych stuknięć. Phoebe zerknęła w stronę, z której dochodził hałas.

\- "Zajmę się nim" - powiedziała z uśmiechem, który trzymał się jej przez prawie cały czas odkąd wróciła z misji ratunkowej.

Różowowłosa skinęła głową i odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Wyszła na korytarz.

\- "O! Tu jesteś Bonnie" - usłyszała głos czarnowłosej.

Dziewczyna była ubrana w swoje piżamowe spodnie i sportowy stanik. Na nogach miała rozwiązane kamasze z wybebeszonymi językami. Założyła trzymany wcześniej pod pachą szary sweter.

\- "Zajrzysz ze mną do Simona?" - zapytała - "Dawno go nie widziałam…"

\- "Okej…" - odparła różowa. Trochę dziwnym wydawał się fakt, że dziewczyna nie zrobiła tego sama. Po krótkim namyśle stwierdziła jednak, ze jest to całkiem logiczne. Staruszek nie zachowywał się ostatnimi czasy zbyt przyjaźnie. Taka nagła zmiana charakteru musiała być naprawdę niepokojąca dla kogoś, kto znał go ponad pół życia.

Zbliżyły się do do drzwi pokoju brodacza i zapukały. Przez parę długich minut nie stało się nic. Żadnej odpowiedzi, żadnego dźwięku.

\- "Może śpi?" - podsunęła szeptem Bonnibel.

Marcelina tylko zmarszczyła brwi, po czym chwyciła za klamkę i pchnęła. Drzwi powoli otworzyły się ukazując pogrążone w mroku pomieszczenie. W tym momencie z ciemności wyszedł Simon. Przepchnął się obok dziewczyn i żywym krokiem ruszył na dół. Miał na sobie plecak i pełne stalkerskie wyposażenie. Jego włosy i broda wciąż były białe jak śnieg, ale zdążyły nieco się przedłużyć. Jego skóra za to stała się dziwnie niebieskawa.

\- "Simon?" - zapytała ze zdziwieniem czarnowłosa. Mężczyzna nawet się nie zatrzymał. Zszedł po prostu po schodach, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie. Stalkerka zerwała się z miejsca i pobiegła za nim nie zważając na ból. Zatrzymała się w połowie schodów. Simon właśnie obojętnie minął wymazaną do zera tablicę i bez słowa zaczął otwierać drzwi - "Simon!" - Marcelina wydarła się z całych sił, po czym pochyliła się nieco chwytając się jedną ręką za obandażowane miejsce, a drugą za poręcz. Brodacz tylko zerknął w jej stronę obojętnie, po czym wyszedł.

\- "Marcy!" - zawołała zbiegając po schodach różowowłosa - "Wszystko w porządku?" - zmartwiła się widząc stan przyjaciółki.

\- "Nie…" - chlipnęła cicho. Po jej policzku popłynęła łza - "Boli…"

* * *

Wciąż było mu zimno… Tak bardzo zimno… Dobrze przynajmniej, że nieco cieplej niż wcześniej. Wcześniej było gorzej. Wcześniej prawie umarł. Cud uratował mu życie. Świetlisty, piękny cud, który teraz nosił na piersi. Cud, który tyle zmienił…

Dawno nie wychodził z tamtego budynku. Od zimy. Od dnia, od tego straszliwie zimnego dnia, którego tam wrócił. Ludzie, którzy tam żyli wydawali mu się znajomi, ale jednocześnie tak straszliwie obcy. Czuł w ich towarzystwie samotność i strach. Chcieli mu odebrać cud…

W końcu zdecydował się wyjść. Przypomniał sobie, że jest badaczem. Przypomniał sobie po co przybył do tego nasiąkniętego śmiercią miejsca. Musiał badać, bo po to żył. Widział doskonale wszystkie te dziwaczne twory spuszczonej z ludzkiej smyczy przeklętej potęgi. Pulsujące energią grawitacyjne studnie i gejzery. Ogniste i elektryczne pułapki, zmieniające wszystko co się w nich znalazło w mało aromatyczną pieczeń. Kwaśne, odrywające skórę od kości kałuże i mgły. Miejsca, które potrafią człowieka rozszarpać albo pociąć na kawałki. Dziwaczne anomalie, w których nie można ufać zmysłom, bo czas i przestrzeń zaczynają się giąć i pękać w drobny mak.

Widział też inne rzeczy. I nie chodzi tu o krwiożercze bestie polujące w nocy i za dnia. Chodzi o rzeczy, których nie widział wcześniej. Nigdy wcześniej… Rzeczy wpatrujące się w niego z oddali. Kształty przemykające na skraju jego pola widzenia. Istoty kryjące się w cieniu. Nienawidził ich… Nienawidził ich z całego, zmarzniętego serca. Wiedział, że nie mogą go skrzywdzić, ale nienawidził ich za samo istnienie i wszystkie koszmary, które zdążyły mu zafundować.

Zatrzymał się i zmierzył wzrokiem sferę energii unoszącą się jakiś metr nad ziemią, która ni stąd ni zowąd wyrosła tuż przed nim. Jego włosy i ubranie poruszały się w rytm grawitacyjnych "wdechów" anomalii. Wewnątrz widać było podrygujący, nieregularny kształt który przypominał jednocześnie kamień i coś organicznego.

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się dookoła. Brakowało jeszcze trochę materii organicznej, żeby artefakt został porzucony przez swojego zabójczego rodzica. Stworzenie, które skradało się w krzakach mogło się idealnie nadać do nakarmienia wiecznie głodnej pułapki.

Duża część mutantów polowała i żyła w stadach. Samotnie były mało groźne. Niektóre gatunki preferowały jednak życie w pojedynkę. Niektóre z nich były po prostu wystarczająco duże, a inne wystarczająco potężne, żeby nie musieć polegać na pobratymcach. Należały do nich między innymi chłeptokrwije, kontrolery, chimery oraz czarnobylce. Jeden z tych ostatnich nabrał właśnie ochoty na ludzkie mięso i powoli zaczął pełzać w stronę samotnego stalkera, którego drogę ucieczki odcinała anomalia. Wielkie, czarne psisko z pyskiem prawie jak u małpy zbliżyło się po cichu i rzuciło w stronę smacznego kąska. Nie spodziewało się, że brodacz już dawno wyczuł jego obecność i był doskonale przygotowany na atak. Zimne niczym lód dłonie zacisnęły się na szyi i łapie pseudopsa. Mięśnie "zwierzęcia" zesztywniały od przejmującego chłodu, a z jego gardła zdążył się wydobyć tylko żałosny skowyt, który urwał się kiedy tylko czarne cielsko zostało porwane przez anomalię. Potem był tylko potworny dźwięk kruszonych kości i miażdżonego mięsa. Cała ta materia została zmieniona w szarawą masę i powiększyła lewitujący na środku osobliwości artefakt, który chwilę później zaczął spadać na ziemię w zwolnionym tempie. Osiągnięcie poziomu gruntu zajęło mu prawie minutę.

Kiedy w końcu wylądował, siwy stalker spokojnie zdjął plecak i położył się na zimnej, gołej ziemi. Powoli wczołgał się pod pułapkę i szybkim ruchem zgarnął bezkształtny obiekt. Odsunął się na kilka metrów od anomalii i jakby nigdy nic usiadł na tyłku. Zaczął się z uwagą przyglądać trzymanemu w dłoniach przedmiotowi. Był on wielkości dwóch zaciśniętych pięści i fakturą powierzchni nic a nic nie przypominał kamienia. Ludzie mówili na to krewkamień. Miał on niezwykłe właściwości lecznicze, przez co był całkiem cenny. Kiedy się go jednak używało, trzeba było pamiętać o antyradzie. Człowiek mógł dzięki niemu nie zdechnąć do ran, ale za to zejść na chorobę popromienną.

Mężczyzna wypakował z plecaka wykładany ołowiem kontenerek i wcisnął do niego zdobycz. Następnie wstał i otrzepał się leśnej ściółki, która przyczepiła się do jego spodni. Zarzucił plecak na grzbiet i ruszył w dalszą drogę posyłając przy okazji nienawistne spojrzenie olbrzymiemu, częściowo przejrzystemu czemuś, które wgapiało swe wielkie niczym talerze ślepia prosto w niego.

* * *

\- "Przypomnisz mi dlaczego dałem się wyciągnąć ze schroniska?" - zapytał ponurym głosem Finn człapiąc powoli za rudowłosą.

Szli przez nieco podmokłą dolinę w stronę czegoś, do czego drogę znała tylko Phoebe. Błocko co jakiś czas głośno mlaskało pod stopami obutymi w ciężkie, wojskowe buciory. Raz na jakiś czas mijali straszliwie cuchnące bajorka podejrzanie cuchnących, gęstych cieczy, dookoła których wszystkie rośliny były martwe. Gdzieś w oddali dało się spostrzec niewielkie stadko prypeć-kabanów. Od tych wielkich potworów trzeba było się trzymać z daleka. Szarżowały na wszystko co wydawało im się zagrożeniem, a efekty ich ataku nie były wesołe. Jeśli komuś nie udało się uciec to raczej nie było co zbierać.

Całe szczęście to stadko nie zamierzało się zbliżać do stalkerów. Być może kabany po prostu nie chciały utknąć w błocie? Ani rudowłosa ani blondyn nie rozmyślali na ten temat. Byli skupieni na marszu i unikaniu podejrzanych rzeczy.

\- "Bo potrzebowałam towarzystwa w przeszukiwaniu jednego budynku i jestem bardzo przekonująca" - uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

\- "Ach… już pamiętam…" - westchnął chłopak - "Zaczęłaś w którymś momencie rozmowy machać czymś co wyglądało jak bomba…"

\- "To był tylko granat ogłuszający" - sprostowała wesoło.

\- "Mniejsza… Cholera…" - jęknął - "Ale mnie boli łeb…"

\- "Kac? Wypiłeś tylko jedną butelkę wódki."

\- "Ale się nie wyspałem…" - wymamrotał ponuro.

\- "Uważaj, nie wleź w to" - wskazała coś dziwnego po lewej. Chłopak posłusznie ominął podejrzane miejsce.

\- "Daleko jeszcze?"

\- "Nie marudź tyle. I nie. Nie daleko" - wskazała betonową konstrukcję oddaloną o paręset metrów.

Był to jakiś budynek biurowy. Zapewne część pobliskiej fabryki, której kominy wznosiły się tuż obok. Ściany gmachu nie były w najlepszym stanie. Tynk odchodził od nich płatami, a pęknięcia potrafiły się ciągnąć przez parę metrów. Zdecydowana większość szyb w oknach była porozbijana albo popękana. Do wejścia prowadziły trzy betonowe schodki. Otwarte na oścież drzwi wyglądały dość niepokojąco.

\- "Chcemy tam wejść?" - zapytał lekko zaniepokojony Finn. Od niedawna zwiedzanie jakichkolwiek porzuconych placówek nie za bardzo mu się uśmiechało.

\- "Tak!" - odparła stanowczo Phoebe i pociągnęła chłopaka za sobą.

\- "Możemy chociaż nie zbliżać się o piwnic?" - poprosił.

Dziewczyna tylko wzruszyła ramionami i rozejrzała się po korytarzu. Musiała zapalić latarkę, bo wszystko skryte było w mroku. Plama światła ukazała brudne płytki podłogowe, kupki śmieci walające się po kątach, dwoje zamkniętych drzwi oraz prowadzące na górę schody. Zdecydowała, że pójdą na piętro, po czym wybrała lewy korytarz. Ciągnął on się przez całą połowę budynku. Po prawej stronie mieli ścianę z rzędem pozbijanych okien, a po lewej drzwi. Każde prowadziły zapewne do jakiegoś biura lub innego pomieszczenia tego typu. Kilka metrów od przejścia do klatki schodowej, pomiędzy dwoma oknami wisiała niegdyś polakierowana na czerwono, metalowa skrzynka. Teraz lakier wyblakł i częściowo odlazł, ale zawartość wciąż była na miejscu. Gaśnica i strażacki toporek wisiały sobie spokojnie za pokrytą siatką pęknięć szybą.

Phoebe pisnęła z radości i zaczęła się mocować z przeciwpożarową puszką. Niestety nigdzie w pobliżu nie było widać klucza. Kiedyś pewnie była tu przyczepiona karteczka z napisem "klucz w recepcji" albo czymś w tym rodzaju. Otwarcie zamka zresztą pewnie nic by nie dało. Zawiasy były tak zardzewiałe, że kolorem pasowały do włosów dziewczyny.

Ruda nie zamierzała się poddawać. Podniosła kałacha i wycelowała kolbą w sfatygowane szkło. Ku radości Finna szyba pochłonęła większość hałasu. Większość energii też. Siatka pęknięć zagęściła się, ale przejrzysta tafla nie zamierzała odpuścić. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową i zamierzyła się do kolejnego uderzenia. Waliła kolbą raz za razem aż uparte szkło w końcu puściło i z chrzęstem posypało się na wszystkie strony. Strażacki toporek wylądował za paskiem wojskowych spodni.

\- "Co teraz?" - zapytał blondyn. Nie ucieszył się jakoś specjalnie z wiedzy na temat źródeł pozyskiwania toporków.

\- "Rozglądamy się. Eksplorujemy" - wzruszyła ramionami i zbliżyła się do najbliższych drzwi.

Za nimi znajdowało się zwyczajnie wyglądające biuro. Kilka biurek z krzesłami, kilka metalowych szafek na dokumenty. Wszystko było jednak puste. Zniknęły jakiekolwiek ślady po papierach, czy wszelkich biurowych pierdółkach. Phoebe zrobiła kilka kroków w przód i rozejrzała się dookoła. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, czy zrobić, drzwi za jej plecami zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

\- "Finn?" - zawołała zaniepokojona. Pociągnęła za klamkę i wyjrzała na korytarz. Pusty korytarz…

Nie było ani śladu po młodym stalkerze, a czerwona skrzynka i wejście były w całkowicie innych miejscach. Do tego wszystkiego za oknami zachodziło właśnie słońce. Zmarszczyła brwi i cofnęła się o krok. Zamknęła i ponownie otworzyła drzwi tylko po to, żeby zastać ten sam, nieznajomy korytarz. Poczuła się dziwnie.

\- "Finn!" - zawołała znacznie głośniej niż poprzednio. Starała się z całych sił zamaskować narastającą panikę. Wyciągnęła toporek i oznaczyła wyraźnym cięciem drzwi pokoju, w którym się przed chwilą pojawiła, a następnie ruszyła korytarzem w stronę klatki schodowej.

* * *

Chłopak wzdrygnął się słysząc huk drzwi uderzających o framugę. Hałas odbił się echem po korytarzu i boleśnie w jego głowie. Skrzywił się i chwycił za klamkę. Popchnął drzwi, gotowy skrzyczeć towarzyszkę, ale odnalazł tylko pusty pokój. Zimny strach rozlał się po jego ciele.

\- "Phoebe?" - zapytał prawie bezgłośnie, po czym poprawił znacznie głośniej - "Phoebe!"

Nie usłyszał w odpowiedzi znajomego głosu. Zamiast tego, od strony schodów, doszły go narastające piski. Mocniej złapał za AK-74 i wycelował w stronę odległego wejścia. Snop światła z przymocowanej do lufy latarki oświetlał korytarz, w którym coraz głośniej słychać było piskliwe dźwięki. Hałas stawał się coraz głośniejszy i trudniejszy do zniesienia. Nagle z wąskiego przejścia wylała się fala futrzanych kulek najeżonych malutkimi, ale ostrymi ząbkami i pazurkami. Stado zmutowanych gryzoni zwanych tuszkanami pędziło prosto na przerażonego chłopaka.

Młody stalker nacisnął na spust, a magazynek karabinu opróżnił się w mgnieniu oka, zmieniając sporą część mutantów w krwawe bajorka rozerwanych wnętrzności. Niektóre ze stworów zatrzymały się, żeby posilić się resztkami swych towarzyszy, ale większość wciąż parła na przód.

\- "Kurwa!" - Finn skwitował suchy dźwięk igły uderzającej na pusto, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i puścił się biegiem w stronę zakrętu korytarza. Fala piszczących futrzaków została zagłuszona przez jego wrzask.

Prawie wywalił się na skręcie. Biegnąc po krótszej krawędzi budynku musiał w pewnym momencie przeskoczyć obgryziony do czysta szkielet człowieka w masce przeciwgazowej i poszarpanym kombinezonie. Tuż obok jego ręki leżał zardzewiały kałach z wyczepionym magazynkiem. Widząc szczątki kogoś, kto zapewne był jego poprzednikiem, blondyn wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej i przyspieszył. Po chwili rozrywającego płuca biegu znalazł się na tylnej krawędzi gmachu. Parędziesiąt metrów przed sobą zobaczył wejście na klatkę schodową. W tym właśnie miejscu ostatecznie stracił równowagę i poleciał na twarz przelatując przy tym przez całe pomieszczenie ze schodami i wylatując drugim z niego wyjściem. Twarda, zimna, betonowa podłoga przywitała jego nos z milczącą powagą.

Nie stracił przytomności. Nie słyszał już pisku i skrobania hordy gryzoni pędzącej przez korytarz. Właściwie to nie słyszał nic. Nie czuł też, żeby go coś gryzło. Jedynym bólem jaki odczuwał był ból twarzy po spotkaniu z ziemią i nieprzyjemne rewelacje w całym ciele spowodowane biegiem.

\- "Żyjesz?" - usłyszał znajomy głos.

Odwrócił się twarzą do góry. Stała nad nim uśmiechająca się promiennie rudowłosa. Podniósł się powoli i rozmasował bolący nos, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. Stał zaraz przy wyjściu z klatki schodowej, ale na korytarzu zdecydowanie różniącym się od tego poprzedniego. Nie pasowała jeszcze jedna rzecz - był wieczór.

\- "Jakoś żyję…" - mruknął - "Gdzie jesteśmy i dlaczego jest wieczór?"

\- "Chyba w tym samym budynku, ale na sto procent na innym piętrze" - odparła - "A czemu jest ciemno, to nie mam pojęcia" - wzruszyła ramionami - "Pewnie wleźliśmy w jakąś czasową anomalię, czy coś…"

\- "Czasoprzestrzenną chyba…" - powiedział - "Ale gdzie w takim razie byliśmy od momentu, w którym wleźliśmy w tą anomalię do teraz?"

\- "A ja wiem? Gdzieś… pomiędzy?" - podrapała się po głowie - "Nie znam się… Zapytamy Bonnibel."

\- "A jak stąd wyjdziemy? Gdzieś w tym budynku siedzą tuszkany… I możemy być teleportowani gdziekolwiek jeśli wleziemy w anomalię…"

\- "To proste" - uśmiechnęła się i chwyciła Finna z rękę - "Nie będziemy się rozdzielać."

* * *

Mapa zrobiona ze zdjęcia satelitarnego tego obszaru Zony wyświetlała się na ekranie trzymanego w kościstych palcach PDA. Powoli przesuwały się po niej białe punkciki podpisane drobną, szarą czcionką. Każdy odpowiadał jakiemuś znajdującemu się w pobliżu, wyposażonemu w identyczne urządzenie stalkerowi, wojstalkerowi lub lepiej uzbrojonemu bandycie. W niektórych miejscach oznaczono również migrujące stada mutantów, skupiska anomalii oraz miejsca względnie bezpieczne. Wszystkie te znaczniki były zmienne, ustalone tylko na chwilę. Wszystko się ruszało, znikało, pojawiało… Cała Zona była w ciągłym ruchu.

Dawała tym świetny przykład ludziom, którzy odważyli się do niej wejść. 'Stalker, który siedzi za długo w jednym miejscu to stalker martwy' pomyślał właściciel PDA wyznaczając sobie dokładną trasę w stronę pogranicza. Może i ruszanie się jest niezbędne w tak ekstremalnym otoczeniu, ale spać gdzieś trzeba, a położone w spokojnych okolicach schronisko wydawało się idealne do tego nadawać. Podniósł tyłek z chłodnego mchu i przymocował swój elektroniczny gadżet do nadgarstka. Na plecy zarzucił duży, szary plecak, a na ramię czarnego SCAR-a. Zerknął na ekranik urządzonka i ruszył w drogę.

* * *

Dotyk zimnej, metalowej puszki z mielonką ociupinę uśmierzał irytujący ból klatki piersiowej. Niestety blaszka szybko się nagrzewała tracąc przy tym jakiekolwiek przydatne w tej sytuacji właściwości. Czarnowłosa odstawiła ją na stosik pozostałych "zużytych", zalegających na blacie baru.

\- "To bez sensu…" - westchnęła. Normalnie pewnie położyłaby ręce na szynkwasie i oparła o nie głowę, ale nie chciała ryzykować pochylania się.

Wciąż miała na sobie swoje piżamowe wdzianko oraz rozwiązane kamasze z wystającymi językami. Oczy miała podkrążone - nie wyspała się ostatniej nocy. Co chwilę nieświadomie przewracała się na bok i budziła się czując ból któregoś ze złamanych żeber. Nieco przerażał ją fakt, że wielkimi krokami zbliżała się kolejna noc.

\- "Jeszcze jedną puszkę?" - zapytała Bonnibel. Zgarnęła puszkową wieżę i zaczęła wycofywać się ostrożnie na zaplecze.

\- "Nie…" - mruknęła w odpowiedzi Marcelina - "To chyba nie działa bez lodu…"

\- "Poczekaj chwilę… Mam pomysł" - oznajmiła, po czym z głośnym stuknięciem odłożyła puszki na jedną z półek.

Różowowłosa zeszła do piwnicy i zapaliła światło. W dwóch krokach znalazła się przy uchylonym sejfie i zaczęła się rozglądać po jego zawartości. Na dwóch stalowych półkach stało kilkanaście wykładanych ołowiem pudełek z przyklejonymi krótkimi opisami na kawałkach plastrów. W każdym takim pojemniczku znajdował się jakiś artefakt. Po krótkiej chwili znalazła to czego szukała i szybko wróciła na zaplecze, gdzie chwyciła parę rękawic ochronnych i pastylkę antyradu oraz napełniła woreczek z cholernie wytrzymałego plastiku wodą. Rozstawiła to wszystko na barze przed nieco zaskoczoną przyjaciółką.

\- "Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?" - stalkerka uniosła brew.

\- "Lód" - odparła wesoło Bonnibel, po czym założyła rękawice i wydobyła z pudełka artefakt wyglądający nieco jak kilka olbrzymich śnieżynek sklejonych w jedną bryłę.

Szturchnęła delikatnie woreczek z wodą krawędzią dziwnego przedmiotu. Ciecz natychmiast zaczęła zamarzać. Po krótkiej chwili na blacie leżał średniej wielkości bloczek lodu opięty ciasno plastikiem. Różowa szybko sprzątnęła przyniesione rzeczy, a wracając wzięła ze sobą kubek z wodą, który zaraz postawiła przed wciąż nieco zdezorientowaną Marceliną wpatrującą się w nowopowstały lód.

\- "Weź antyrad" - podsunęła jej lek i naczynie pod nos.

\- "Po co?" - skrzywiła się. Nikt nie lubił jeść antyradu. Nie ważne czym się go popiło, w ustach zawsze pozostawał nieznośny, gorzki posmak.

\- "Dla pewności" - odparła z uśmiechem Bonnibel - "Nie chcę, żebyś mi tutaj zeszła na chorobę popromienną niedługo po tym jak zostałaś uratowana ze szpon pijawki."

Czarnowłosa wywróciła oczami, po czym połknęła tabletkę i popiła ją wodą. Zaraz później skrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem. Chwyciła za lodowatą bryłę przez rękaw swetra i przyłożyła ją sobie przez ubranie i bandaże do miejsca, w którym różowa uprzednio wymacała złamania. Wzdrygnęła się nieco, kiedy fala chłodu przeszła przez jej ciało.

Kolejny dreszcz nie był spowodowany przez zimno, a przez dźwięk drzwi uderzających o framugę. Zerknęła przez ramię, widząc jednocześnie kątem oka, że Bonnibel zaczęła radośnie machać ręką. Do budynku właśnie wmaszerowali Finn i Phoebe. Wyglądali jakby wpadli pod pociąg, ale wydawali się być całkiem zadowoleni. Zmazali swoje imiona z tablicy i ruszyli w stronę schodów na górę. Blondyn nagle zatrzymał się i odwrócił w stronę baru.

\- "Bonnie! Nie uwierzysz na co trafiliśmy!" - wykrzyknął z podnieceniem.

\- "Później jej opowiesz" - ucięła ruda chwytając go za rękę - "Idziemy się ogarnąć."

\- "Heh…" - zaśmiała się Marcelina gdy tylko ucichły kroki na schodach.

\- "Ciekawe…" - pokiwała głową Bonnibel - "Pierwszy raz widzę takie zachowanie u naszej piromanki."

\- "Też bym się czegoś takiego nie spodziewała… zwłaszcza po jej akcjach osta…" - głośne pukanie do drzwi przerwało brutalnie jej wypowiedź - "Co jest? Może to Simon?"

\- "Bo ja wiem, czy Simon by pukał?" - właścicielka schroniska wyszła zza baru poprawiając jednocześnie wiszącego przy pasku glocka.

Odprowadzana wzrokiem czarnowłosej podeszła szybkim krokiem do wejścia. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy na pewno chce otwierać, czy może zamknąć na kłódkę. W końcu jednak chwyciła za klamkę i pociągnęła, otwierając drzwi i wpuszczając do wnętrza chłodny, pachnący nocą powiew oraz prawdopodobnie kilka komarów. Zaraz za progiem stała osoba w pełnym, stalkerskim wyposażeniu. Wielki plecak, wojskowe ciuchy, karabin, powieszona gdzieś przy pasku maska przeciwgazowa, pistolet, a nawet PDA przypięte do nadgarstka. Co do wyglądu samej osoby Bonnibel miała pewne dziwne odczucia. Pofarbowane na specyficzny odcień niebieskiego, niezbyt długie włosy i dość delikatna twarz nie pozwalały określić jakiej właściwie płci była.

\- "Witam" - odezwał się gość. Po głosie też nie dało się rozróżnić płci - "Czy to stalkerskie schronisko?"

**Nie planowałem tego. Nowej postaci w sensie. Cała fabuła tej fanfikcji była już od początku do końca ogarnięta, a tu nagle wymyślam nową postać i wtykam sobie kij w tryby opowieści. No nic... Coś już mi tam świta w temacie tej postaci... **

**Standardowo: piszcie recenzje, zadawajcie pytania, a jak wam się podoba, to śledźcie i polubcie opowiadanie. **


	9. Chapter 9

Rozdział 9

Zimno… Tak przerażająco zimno… Chłód czuć w kościach. Chłód czuć w sercu. Chłód czuć w głowie. Chłód czuć nawet od martwego mężczyzny, który ściskając w lodowatych dłoniach karabin leży w kałuży swej zimnej krwi. Zapach trupa wyczuwają wszyscy padlinożercy z okolicy - od ślepych psów aż po chciwych bandytów okradających zwłoki. Żaden z nich nie odważy się jednak podejść. Nie zbliżą się dopóki nie oddali się drapieżnik.

Łowca oparty o próchniejący od miesięcy pień drzewa i wpatrujący się tylko i wyłącznie we własny, lodowato zimne dłonie. Przez bladą skórę dało się zobaczyć żyły i tętnice wypełnione lodowatą krwią.

Pomiędzy jego upakowanymi w mocno sfatygowane kamasze stopami przemknął ledwie widoczny cień. Miał kształt węża, ale nie miał głowy. Miał za to całe ciało pokryte drobnymi haczykami, na które ponabijano ludzkie uszy. Skręcił kilka razy, przemaszerował po chłodnej klatce piersiowej zabitego stalkera i popędził w krzaki pozostawiając po sobie tylko złe wspomnienia.

Mężczyzna powoli podniósł się z przemarzniętej ziemi, odsunął się od zimnego pnia pełnego lodowatych owadów. Złapał za swój plecak i za swą broń, po czym spojrzał w niebo. Od mroźnej kuli słońca, zawieszonej wysoko na nieboskłonie bił przejmujący chłód. Sama gwiazda była jednak zasłonięta. Z kosmosu, prosto w zagubionego stalkera wpatrywało się olbrzymie oko. Jego białko było czarne, a tęczówka oślepiająco biała. Dookoła niego unosił się łańcuch malutkich okręgów mieniących się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy i tworzących ogromną aureolę.

Widok ten wypalił się zimnym światłem na źrenicach białowłosego. Czarne odbicie czarnej kuli prześladowało go teraz na każdym kroku. Była to jakaś odmiana względem poprzedniego towarzystwa. Towarzystwa, które wciąż nie chciało go opuścić. Zimno. Chłodne uderzenia liści i gałązek skrobiących po skórze i ubraniach. Powiewy chłodnego wiatru. Lodowate zimno pulsujące od mijanych anomalii.

Do tego wszystkiego, stalker ledwie trzymał się na nogach. Kiedy jednak próbował się położyć i przespać, zimno uniemożliwiało mu choćby zmrużenie oka. Kiedy próbował się ogrzać było tylko gorzej. Każde chuchnięcie w dłonie powodowało dreszcze, bo jego oddech był zimny niczym zamieć śnieżna. Każdy rozpalony płomień wręcz unieruchamiał jego ciało w lodowatym uścisku.

I błądził tak już od paru długich dni. Wyczerpany, zmarznięty, a teraz jeszcze ślepy… Przynajmniej nie widział już wszystkich tych upiorów…

Zapłakał kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie oczami widział cienie.

* * *

\- "Nudzę się…" - wymamrotała po raz setny czarnowłosa dziewczyna, która siedziała przy barze opierając się czołem o jego blat - "Kiedy w końcu będę mogła wyjść?" - zapytała podnosząc głowę. Całe czoło miała czerwone.

\- "Minął ledwie tydzień..." - westchnęła Bonnibel wycierając mokrą menażkę kawałkiem kolorowej szmatki.

\- "Więcej" - Marcelina uniosła palec.

\- "Dziewięć dni" - poprawiła się różowa - "To i tak za mało. Twoje żebra nie miały szans się jeszcze zrosnąć."

\- "Skąd wiesz?" - dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wyzywająco. Wyglądało to co najmniej zabawnie w połączeniu z czerwonym odbiciem blatu tuż pod linią rozczochranych włosów.

Bonnibel uniosła kącik ust w wyrażającym zadowolenie z siebie półuśmiechu. Podpierając się na łokciach położyła się górną połową ciała na barze, tuż przed twarzą stalkerki. Sięgnęła jedną ręką boku czarnowłosej i powoli zatoczyła palcem kilka kręgów na lewej stronie jej klatki piersiowej. Wyraźnie wyczuwała miękki bandaż, a pod nim twarde kości. W końcu zatrzymała palec nad miejscem złamania, którego wcześniej umyślnie unikała. Delikatnie stuknęła w grubszy w tych okolicach opatrunek. Pod wpływem szturchnięcia, nawet tak słabego, Marcelina wykrzywiła się z bólu i wydała z siebie niezadowolony syk.

\- "I co?" - zapytała z uśmiechem właścicielka schroniska zsuwając się za swoją stronę kontuaru.

\- "Dobra… mogę jeszcze poczekać… parę dni…" - wymamrotała masując bolące miejsce dłonią. Niewiele to dawało.

\- "Znajdę ci jakieś zajęcie, które nie będzie powodowało bólu."

\- "Ciekawe jakie…"

\- "Coś wymyślę" - zapewniła szczerząc równe ząbki.

Siedząca jak zwykle przy jednym ze stolików Phoebe zachichotała cicho i pokręciła głową nie odrywając jednocześnie wzroku od jakiś podejrzanych elektronicznych pierdółek, które z niezwykłą jak na siebie cierpliwością skręcała i lutowała. Zajmujący krzesło naprzeciw niej Finn rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie. Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi wskazała kciukiem bar.

\- "Hę?" - chłopak wyraźnie nie zrozumiał. Kilka razy powędrował wzrokiem od rozmawiających kobiet do rudowłosej i spowrotem.

\- "Bonnibel i Marcelina" - podpowiedziała szeptem.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami robiąc jednocześnie mocno zdezorientowaną minę. Cała sytuacja mogłaby trwać jeszcze parę długich minut, ale uwagę wszystkich znajdujących się na sali ludzi przyciągnęło pojawienie się niebieskowłosej postaci w pełnym stalkerskim ekwipunku schodzącej po schodach. Finn spojrzał z zazdrością na wiszącego na ramieniu stalkera SCAR-a.

\- "Cześć wszystkim" - oznajmił przyjaźnie nowy. W odpowiedzi otrzymał całkowicie niezgrane "cześć" od wszystkich obecnych - "Znalazłyby się jakieś konserwy? Tak z cztery sztuki?"

\- "Pewnie" - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Bonnibel, po czym na kilka sekund zniknęła na zapleczu. Wróciła z czterema puszkami wypełnionymi jakimiś mięsnymi podrobami, które zaraz podała stalkerowi - "Wychodzisz o tej porze? Tak późno?"

\- "Pora dobra jak każda inna" - niebieskowłosy osobnik wzruszył ramionami, po czym spakował żarcie do plecaka i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nabazgrał swoje imię na tablicy, tuż pod zacierającym się powoli imieniem Simona.

\- "Dobrej Zony" - zawołała Marcelina.

\- "I wam nie chorować" - odpowiedział stalker na sekundę przed wyjściem na zewnątrz.

W pomieszczeniu na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza. Nawet Phoebe przestała stukać swoim malutkim śrubokrętem o części podejrzanego urządzenia, które tak zacięcie konstruowała. Dałoby się bez problemu usłyszeć bzyczenie nawet najcichszego owada. Gdyby jakikolwiek akurat znajdował się w okolicy.

\- "To właściwie facet, czy kobieta?" - przerwała milczenie czarnowłosa.

\- "Zastanawiam się odkąd przyszedł…" - odparła Bonnibel.

* * *

Na mapie panował kompletny spokój. Zdjęcie satelitarne rejonu było puste jak nigdy. W tej okolicy nie było to jednak jakoś specjalnie dziwne - niebieskowłosy stalker zdążył się już o tym przekonać. Miejscowi nie nosili ze sobą PDA. Każdy opierał się na mapach oraz własnej pamięci i orientacji w terenie. Ludzi odnajdował zmysłami, a emisję przewidywał patrząc w niebo. Gorzej z komunikacją na odległość…

No i z artefaktami. Głośne piszczenie detektora oznajmiło obecność anomalii, która mogła być gotowa na zbiory. Była oddalona o ledwie metr, czy dwa i skrywała się za kępą wysokiej trawy. "Skrywała" nie było dobrym słowem. Emitowane przez nią delikatne, zielone światło sprawiało, że była doskonale widoczna w mroku późnego wieczoru.

Stalker zbliżył się ostrożnie. Zanim jednak nachylił się nad osobliwością postanowił sprawdzić kępę trawy. I dobrze zrobił. Kijek, którym pogrzebał w roślinie już po kilku ruchach zmienił się w króciutki patyczek z równo uciętą końcówką. Zielone źdźbła zesztywniały, a ich krawędzie zrobiły się ostre jak brzytwy. Niebieskowłosy osobnik zmarszczył brwi i wyciągnął z jednej z kieszonek wojskowej kamizelki niewielką latarkę. Snop światła ujawnił całe pole zmutowanego zielska. Z odzyskiwania artefaktu nici.

Uzbrojony po zęby stalker westchnął ciężko i przyjrzał się zarośniętej najróżniejszymi chwastami przestrzeni przed sobą. Minutę później miał już zaplanowane kilka możliwych ścieżek. Posortował je sobie w głowie w kolejności od tej najprostszej aż do tej wymagającej największego wysiłku. Zawsze dobrze było mieć jakieś opcje. A nuż się trafi na jakąś wredna anomalię i będzie trzeba zawrócić.

Na całe szczęście najprostsza droga pozbawiona była tego rodzaju nieprzyjemnych niespodzianek. Napatoczyła się za to wystająca z ziemi, obdarta z mięsa, ludzka ręka. Brakowało przy jej dłoni małego palca i połowy kciuka. Jakakolwiek biżuteria, czy też inny, warty cokolwiek śmieć został już ukradziony lub zjedzony.

Młody stalker ominął kończynę szerokim łukiem. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty przekonywać się, czy do ręki przymocowana była reszta ciała, ani co sprawiło, że znalazła się częściowo pod ziemią. Wiedział, że ręce z ziemi nie wyrastają i ta wiedza całkowicie mu wystarczyła. Niewiedza potrafi być błogosławieństwem.

Niebieskowłosy osobnik miał dokładnie zaplanowaną wyprawę. Nie było w niej czasu na podziwianie czyiś obdartych z ciała kończyn, ale za to był czas na spanie. A, że najlepiej śpi się w nocy, do której końca było aktualnie znacznie bliżej niż do początku, stalker zadecydował, że czas na rozbicie "obozu".

Zdążył się już oddalić na całkiem sporą odległość od szczątków i zbliżał się powoli do dość rzadkiego lasu. Albo raczej do granicy całkiem gęstego lasu jak się chwilę później okazało. Widoczność o tej porze nie była wybitna, a latarka często tylko przeszkadzała. Typek ze SCAR-em przez chwilę spacerował pomiędzy pniami drzew, które w ciemności miały kolor wręcz atramentowej czerni. A może nie tylko w ciemności? Kto wie… Stalker nigdy tu jeszcze nie był za dnia.

W końcu udało mu się znaleźć roślinę o odpowiedniej budowie. Kora, oświetlona oczywiście latarką, miała kolor nieco ciemniejszy od karmelowego, a sam pień był tak gruby, że dwie osoby nie byłyby go w stanie objąć. Do tego drzewo było całkiem wysokie, a jego gałęzie rozchodziły się na wszystkie strony niczym macki olbrzymiego potwora morskiego. Młody stalker nie miał pewności, czy roślina była zmutowana, czy po prostu rosła tu od wieków.

Nie tracił jednak cennego czasu na rozmyślania. Energia na dzień następny miała znacznie większy priorytet niż wiedza botaniczna. Wyciągnął z plecaka spory kawał liny z metalową kotwiczką na końcu i wziął spory zamach. Jeden z jego stalkerskich kumpli ciągle się naśmiewał z tej zabawki. Oj gdyby teraz zobaczył jak zaczepiający się o gałąź hak tworzy w miarę wygodną drogę pod górę pewnie zmieniłby zdanie.

Stalker złapał za linę i kilkoma szarpnięciami upewnił się, że trzyma wystarczająco mocno. Kiedy był już pewien, że nie wyląduje na tyłku po przebyciu połowy dystansu, poprawił plecak i zabezpieczył wszystko co targał przy sobie, a następnie pewnie złapał za sznur i zaczął się wspinać opierając stopy o miękką korę. Jej kawałki spadały w dół z każdym jego krokiem. Wspięcie się na poziom, na którym zaczynały się gałęzie zajęło mu kilka długich i wypełnionych bólem dłoni minut. W końcu był jednak w stanie chwycić za najbliższy konar i podciągnąć się. Rozparł się pomiędzy gałęziami i przez chwilę oddychał z trudem. Kiedy w miarę ochłonął, ruszył się ostrożnie z miejsca i wciągnął linę za sobą. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Wyraźny brak liści na gałęziach nie był dobrym znakiem, ale nie miał w tym momencie nic lepszego niż to drzewo. Na znajdujących się blisko konarach powiesił plecak i broń. Z bagażu wypakował uprząż oraz specjalny śpiwór, które przygotował właśnie na takie okazje. Ściągnął buty i powiesiwszy je za związane sznurowadła na najbliższej gałęzi wpełzł do ciepłego worka. Zanim jednak schował się w zamkniętej kołdrze w całości, przypiął się do konarów tak, że nie miał szans spaść. Dopiero wtedy mógł ułożyć się najwygodniej jak pozwalała sytuacja i udać się do krainy snów.

Obudziły go dziwne wstrząsy. Śmierdzący i gorący śpiwór zachowywał się jakby ktoś w niego raz za razem uderzał. Z każdym takim uderzeniem paski mocujące worek do drzewa trzeszczały niepokojąco. Stalker przetarł zaspane oczy i wyjrzał zza ciepłego materiału. Zrobił to w idealnym momencie, żeby ujrzeć jak mocowanie pęka.

Drzewo zaczęło oddalać się z niepokojąco dużą prędkością. Zbliżał się za to grunt, ale niebieskowłosy nie miał możliwości ani chęci, żeby to oglądać. Mógł to za to poczuć. Nie od razu co prawda… Dopiero w momencie, w którym wyrżnął o niego plecami.

Zamroczyło go na chwilę, a razem z rozchodzącą się po ciele fala bólu, z płuc uciekło powietrze. Młody stalker przez chwilę łapał oddech, po czym zaczął się szamotać w ciepłym i coraz bardziej uwalonym leśną ściółką śpiworze. Kiedy w końcu wyplątał się z grubego materiału, tuż obok jego głowy przeleciały związane sznurowadłami kamasze. Odruchowo i poniewczasie zrobił unik, po czym zaczął rozglądać się za napastnikiem. Zanim spostrzegł cokolwiek, oberwał wypełnionym sprzętem plecakiem w brzuch. Impet uderzenia posłał go z powrotem na ziemię. Wtedy wreszcie zobaczył napastnika, który miał czelność przerwać jego sen. Był to poltergeist. Nie do końca materialny mutant potrafiący ciskać ludźmi i przedmiotami. Stalker nie wiedział o nim wiele. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, czy będzie w stanie zranić go ołowiem. Mimo to wyszarpnął wiszącego w pochwie przy pasku glocka, odbezpieczył i wycelował w niewyraźny, półprzejrzysty kształt. Zanim zdążył nacisnąć spust, w jego ręce uderzył śpiwór. Został ciśnięty z taką siłą, że wyszarpnął broń z rąk strzelca. Pistolet natychmiast zaplątał się w materiał i odleciał kilka metrów dalej.

Młody stalker wymamrotał coś pod nosem, po czym zerwał się z ziemi i najszybciej jak potrafił rzucił się w kierunku drzewa. Skrzywił się gdy oberwał jednym z niewielu należących do niego przedmiotów jakimi mutant mógł jeszcze cisnąć. Jednocześnie nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Lina, którą dostał właśnie po plecach była rzeczą, którą teraz naprawdę potrzebował.

Nie zwlekając złapał za sznur i zaczął się wspinać. Czuł jak poltergeist szarpie jego ubraniem i usiłuje ściągnąć go na ziemię. Wszystko to powodowało silny przypływ adrenaliny, która sprawiła, że wspinaczka była znacznie łatwiejsza niż minionej nocy. Zanim jednak dotarł do miejsca, w którym minutę temu jeszcze smacznie spał zdążył prawie oberwać plecakiem i poczuł boleśnie odbijający się od jego pleców pistolet. Zacisnął zęby, mocniej ścisnął linę i podciągnął się o ostatnie dwa metry. Wpełzł z trudem po gałęziach i złapał za SCAR-a, którego tak umieścił pomiędzy konarami, że poltergeist nie umiał go ruszyć. Okazało się, że sam też ma taki problem. W końcu wyszarpnął broń z pomiędzy gałęzi i wycelował w mutanta jednocześnie wisząc połową ciężaru ciała na pasku od karabinu, który wciąż trzymał się jakieś gałązki. Przełożył małą dźwigienkę na tryb ognia pojedynczego i dwoma pociągnięciami za spust wypuścił dwie kule. Po lesie rozszedł się głośny huk - broń miała całkiem spory kaliber, a jej właściciel nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o montażu tłumika.

Jego rzeczy pacnęły o ziemię dookoła drzewa. W tym samym momencie strzelił pasek karabinu, a niebieskowłosy poleciał na twarz. Pewnie skręciłby kark gdyby nie to, że nieświadomie zaplątał się w linę. A do tego utknął między gałęziami.

Zlezienie na ziemię zajęło mu kilka długich minut. Gdy był już na dole, pozbierał swoje rzeczy w jedno miejsce, założył buty, zwinął linę, związał pęknięty pasek SCAR-a i przejrzał zawartość plecaka pod kątem uszkodzonego sprzętu. Wszystko zdawało się być w całości, ale stalker i tak był w stanie wydusić z siebie tylko jedno słowo.

\- "Kurwa…" - odetchnął ciężko opierając się o chropowatą korę przerośniętego drzewa.

* * *

\- "Jak tam idzie?" - różowowłosa rzuciła przez ramię do Marceliny, która siedziała na zapleczu i przygotowywała obiad na turystycznej kuchence gazowej.

\- "Kiedy powiedziałaś wczoraj, że znajdziesz mi jakieś zajęcie, sądziłam, że będzie nieco bardziej pasjonujące…" - stłumiony przez drzwi, niezbyt zachwycony głos czarnowłosej dotarł do głównej sali.

\- "To było najciekawsze zajęcie jakie byłam w stanie wymyślić i jakie jednocześnie mogło zająć ci trochę więcej czasu niż wytarcie stolików z kurzu" - odparła powstrzymując śmiech. Siedzący jak zwykle przy swoim stoliku Finn i Phoebe nawet nie myśleli o powstrzymywaniu chichotu. Utrudniało to im odrobinę grę w karty, które blondyn wygrzebał gdzieś z dna plecaka.

\- "No nic… Lepsze to niż sprzątanie kibelka" - westchnęła ciężko - "Bonnie, mogłabyś otworzyć drzwi? Nie mam wolnej ręki…"

Różowowłosa pociągnęła za klamkę i wpuściła niosącą tackę z czterema miskami pełnymi gęstej, parującej zupy dziewczynę za bar. Jej długie, czarne włosy związane były w pokaźną kitę aby zapobiec ewentualnej ich obecności w posiłku. Postawiła naczynia na blacie i powkładała łyżki do misek.

\- "Finn! Phoebe! Jecie?" - zawołała Bonnibel.

\- "Pewnie!" - zawołał radośnie chłopak. Odłożył trzymane w ręce karty i podniósł się z krzesła. Phoebe również wstała i kręcąc z uśmiechem głową podążyła za blondynem.

Rozsiedli się wygodnie na wysokich, ustawionych przed barem taboretach i zaczęli jeść gęstą zupę. Dość ciężko było im zadecydować jak określić jej smak, nawet po zjedzeniu połowy zawartości misek. Nie była zła, ale zdecydowanie było w niej coś dziwnego. Bonnibel zanotowała sobie w myślach, żeby już więcej nie powierzać czarnowłosej zadań związanych z przygotowywaniem jedzenia.

Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się gdy nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Była to dość dziwna reakcje biorąc pod uwagę, że powroty z Zony były dość zwyczajnym wydarzeniem (na szczęście…). Nikt też nigdy nie oznajmiał swego przybycia fanfarami, telefonem, czy dzwonkiem. Zawsze były tylko drzwi otwierające się w niespodziewanym przez nikogo momencie.

Jak zwykle wszyscy zwrócili swój wzrok w stronę wejścia. Próg przekraczał właśnie Simon w swojej aktualnie niezbyt reprezentacyjnej osobie. Jego włosy i broda były w całkowitym nieładzie. Spojrzenie miał rozbiegane i nieco zlęknione. Jego niezdrowo niebieska skóra była brudna, a ubranie podarte i poszarpane. Nawet nie spojrzał w stronę spożywających obiad stalkerów. Lekko kulejąc ruszył na górę.

\- "Simon?" - wykrztusiła w końcu Marcelina. Odpowiedziały jej tylko oddalające się kroki na schodach.

* * *

Szeptami upiory podpowiadały mu drogę. Setki głosów, każdy mówiący coś innego. Śmiechy, płacz i okrzyki. Jedne kazały iść w prawo, inne w lewo, a jeszcze inne prosto w karuzelę kręcącą się leniwie pomiędzy drzewami.

Kilka minut zajęła mu decyzja. Wybrał głos, który był dziwnie znajomy. Miły, spokojny, kobiecy głos. Za pomocą jego oraz unikając zimnych miejsc dotarł w okolice, które wydawały się znajome. Kojarzył kontury otoczenia, przebijające się przez czarne plamy. Kojarzył nieruchome stwory patrzące się na niego z mroku ciemniejszego do ciemności, która zapadła niedawno przed jego oczami.

Doczłapał od bijącej chłodem ściany. Znajomej ściany. Nie odrywając od niej rąk zaczął iść. Zaczął szukać. W końcu odnalazł klamkę. Chwycił za lodowato zimny metal, nacisnął i pociągnął. Drzwi stanęły otworem, a z wnętrza wypłynęła fala chłodu.

Mężczyzna wmaszerował do środka i pobieżnie się rozejrzał. Zobaczył niewyraźne kontury stolików przy których siedziały stwory w szklanych maskach. Zobaczył zarys baru i cztery upiory, które wbijały wzrok prosto w niego. Jeden był błękitny i miał puste spojrzenie. Jego prawa ręka kończyła się w połowie ramienia. Był całkiem potężnej postury. Obok niego siedział półprzejrzysty, pomarańczowy płomień w kształcie dziewczyny. W środku jej klatki piersiowej ziała dziura, w której unosiło się zrobione z kamienia i magmy serce wielkości dwóch złączonych piersi.

Pozostała dwójka stała za barem. Z lewej strony postać ulepiona z różowej gumy balonowej. Na jej powierzchni znajdowały się setki gałek ocznych. Była przyklejona do wszystkiego dookoła długimi "mackami" ze słodkiej masy. Do baru, ścian, sufitu… I do stojącej po prawej stronie zjawie, która wyglądała chyba najnormalniej z nich wszystkich. Była to niesamowicie blada dziewczyna z szeroko otwartymi, jaskrawo czerwonymi oczami. Do tego miała kły i nos jak u nietoperza. Stała nago i całkowicie nieruchomo, w pozycji w jakiej chowano faraonów w starożytnym Egipcie.

Brodacz nie był w stanie znieść ich spojrzeń, więc nie zatrzymał na nich swego wzroku dłużej niż na sekundę. Energicznym krokiem ruszył znaną na pamięć drogą. Po schodach w górę, a potem w prawo. Prosto do swego pokoju.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i upuścił sprzęt na podłogę. Przez kontury okna zaglądało olbrzymie oko z czterema źrenicami o nieregularnych kształtach. Nieznośne zimno biło od wszystkiego dookoła.

Po raz setny pomyślał, że nie jest w stanie tak żyć.

* * *

Serce niebieskowłosego osobnika biło jak szalone, a on sam czuł się jakby właśnie przeżył zawał. Z lufy jego karabinu leniwą smużką wydostawał się dym. Magazynek uboższy był o pięć kul. Dokładnie pięć. Wiedział. Liczył.

Dawno już nie napotkał na swojej drodze żadnego z tych zapitych brudasów w ortalionowych spodniach, adidasach, skórzanych płaszczach i kominiarkach. Teraz jednak leżały przed nim trzy stygnące ciała gnojków polujących na stalkerów. Leżały i cuchnęły gorzelnią bardziej niż ulubiona ławka osiedlowych żuli. Cały ten smród sprawiał, że młody stalkerzyna nie miał najmniejszych chęci na konfiskowanie ich broni.

Wyciągnął magazynek z ulubionego SCAR-a i załadował go do pełna, po czym włożył z powrotem. Zarzucił broń na ramię i wstał z ziemi, na której wylądował tyłkiem po zakończeniu strzelaniny. Przeklął pod nosem i ruszył w stronę schroniska omijając po drodze denatów zalegających w chwastach. Ciała wkrótce miały zostać pożarte przez pierwszego padlinożercę jaki się nawinie. Zona rzadko coś marnowała.

* * *

\- "Wszystko ok, Marcy?" - zapytała Bonnibel. Czarnowłosa stalkerka nie była w najlepszym humorze. Podpierając się na splecionych rękach ułożyła się na blacie baru i wpatrywała się w ścianę przed sobą.

\- "Simon wyglądał dziwnie…"

\- "Może był zmęczony…" - podsunęła niepewnie właścicielka schroniska.

\- "Nie gadaj bzdur…" - odpowiedziała nieco opryskliwym tonem - "Nawet na nas nie spojrzał… I od kilku godzin siedzi na górze…"

\- "Może śpi?" - zaproponowała ciszej niż poprzednio różowa.

\- "Może i śpi… Ale chciałabym wiedzieć na pewno…" - powiedzała smutno.

\- "Chcesz pójść do niego i zapytać? Albo chociaż zajrzeć?" - wytarła dłonie w szarą szmatkę i przeskoczyła bar. Stanęła nad półleżącą dziewczyną i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

Marcelina podniosła się nieco niemrawo. Spojrzała na różowowłosą wzrokiem zbitego kundla.

\- "To chcesz sprawdzić co z Siomonem, czy nie?" - westchnęła ciężko.

\- "Taa…"

\- "No to chodź!" - uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- "Boję się…"

\- "Czego?" - zapytała z nieco udawanym zdziwieniem Bonnibel - "Przecież pójdę z tobą" - uśmiechnęła się po raz kolejny.

Czarnowłosa odwzajemniła uśmiech. W wersji nieco słabszej niż jej przyjaciółki, ale zawsze coś. Następnie dała się ściągnąć z barowego taboretu i zaciągnąć za rękę w stronę schodów i dalej, pod drzwi pokoju jej opiekuna.

Pod wpływem niewerbalnej namowy, po długiej chwili przeznaczonej na rozmyślania w końcu przemogła się i zapukała do drzwi, za którymi siedział jej brodaty przyjaciel. Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

\- "Simon?" - zapytała cicho. Po chwili powtórzyła głośniej i ponownie zapukała - "Simon?" - przez kilka następnych minut nie działo się kompletnie nic.

\- "Może rzeczywiście śpi?" - odezwała się Bonnibel. Mimowolnie szeptem.

\- "Mam to gdzieś" - powiedziała czarnowłosa. Niespodziewanie zimno.

Chwyciła za klamkę i gwałtownym ruchem otworzyła drzwi. Gdy zobaczyła ciemne wnętrze pomieszczenia natychmiast puściła drzwi i zasłoniła usta dłonią. Na jej twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

Na podłodze, oparty o łóżko leżał Simon. Pustym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w sufit, a całe jego ciało pokryte było cienką warstwą lodu. Kilka ostrych sopli wyrastało z jego piersi w miejscu, w którym znajdował się artefakt. W zimnych palcach jego prawej ręki leżał plastikowy słoiczek z kilkoma ostatnimi tabletkami, których przedawkowanie najpewniej było przyczyną śmierci.

* * *

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna leżała skulona w pozycji embrionalnej na swoim łóżku. Światło w pokoju było zgaszone, a jedynym towarzyszącym jej dźwiękiem było cykanie świerszczy, które na pograniczu jeszcze potrafiły się pojawić.

Stalkerka przestała płakać jakieś pół godziny temu. Chwilę później przestała również chlipać. Teraz tylko wpatrywała się w ciemność, bo nie była w stanie zmrużyć oka. Nie wiedziała co zrobić. W głowie miała całkowitą pustkę. Nie miała zresztą ochoty nic robić. Ani wstać, ani pić, ani spać, ani płakać… Nawet leżeć się jej właściwie nie chciało.

Powoli skrzypnęły drzwi na korytarz wpuszczając promienie światła lamp. Do pokoju wślizgnęła się jakaś osoba. Marcelinę średnio obchodziło kto to był. Średnio obchodziło ją cokolwiek. Nawet nie ruszyła się, nie oderwała wzroku od wciąż pogrążonej w ciemności, przeciwległej ściany.

Głośne skrzypnięcie sprężyn materaca i wyraźna zmiana jego geometrii oznajmiły, że ktoś usiadł na łóżku czarnowłosej. Nie żeby ją to cokolwiek obchodziło. Poczuła ciepło dotyku czyjeś ręki na ramieniu. Nie żeby ją to cokolwiek obchodziło…

\- "Marcy…" - spokojny, można się nawet pokusić o stwierdzenie, że kojący głos Bonnibel dotarł do jej uszu.

Nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać. Poczuła jakby tama pękła ponownie. Z jej oczu znowu pociekły łzy. Usiadła na łóżku i przytuliła się do różowowłosej nie zważając na wciąż obecny ból żeber. Ciepło i bliskość drugiej osoby okazały się czymś czego w tej chwili potrzebowała najbardziej.

**No cóż... To trwało trochę dłużej niż przewidywałem... Ale przyszły wakacje i mam megawiadra czasu, więc jak się porządnie wezmę, to może uda mi się osiągnąć jakiś przyzwoity rytm pisania. Np. jeden rozdział na 4 dni. Byłoby cudnie, nieprawdaż? Pozostałoby mi tylko przemyśleć, czy wysyłać jakoś częściej, czy zwyczajnym rytmem tygodniowym...**

**Mniejsza... Napiszcie proszę jak podobał się wam rozdział :D. Feedback jest bardzo, ale to bardzo mile widziany. Każda recenzja to niewiarygodnie silna motywacja do pisania. Wiecie jak łatwo się uzależnić od takiego feedback'u? **

**Dobra, dość tego pie... ekhem, ekhem... ta... Nie wiem dokładnie kiedy pojawi się następny rozdział (Burza)... Pewnie w przyszłą niedzielę lub nawet sobotę.**

**~MasterSkorpius **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wyjątkowo część notki będzie tutaj. Ten rozdział przyniósł mi masę radochy i muszę wam przekazać jedną rzecz: wróciłem :D**

Rozdział 10

Zdeformowana fizjonomia twarzy mutanta była doskonale widoczna przez snajperski celownik zamocowany do SKS-a. Rudowłosa stalkerka wolałaby nie oglądać go z tak bliska. Wolałaby też mieć w rękach kałasznikowa, ale wtedy pewnie musiałaby wejść w zasięg oddziaływania tego tłustego gnojka, na którego właśnie się gapiła.

Kontrolery to okrutne i niebezpieczne stworzenia, choć wyglądają dość niepozornie. No.. jeśli można nazwać zwalistego, zgarbionego mutanta niepozornym. Taka budowa ciała jednak kojarzy się raczej z wytrzymałością i siłą. W tym przypadku dostajemy coś co może z łatwością zmusić człowieka, żeby ten z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i łzami w oczach wlazł prosto na kontrolerowy talerz. Nawet jeżeli jakimś cudem uda się komuś przeżyć bliskie spotkanie z tym bydlakiem, to prawdopodobnie zdąży mu na tyle pomieszać we łbie, że biedny stalker zeświruje i w końcu strzeli sobie w łepetynę. Albo zabije kilku kumpli i pójdzie pół przytomny w Zonę, żeby zdechnąć jakąś głupią śmiercią.

Phoebe zdecydowanie nie chciała tak skończyć. Dlatego wybrała tą najbezpieczniejszą metodę eliminowania upierdliwych mutantów. Żadnych pułapek, żadnego skradania, żadnych przynęt i polowań w grupach. Czyste, szybkie i względnie bezpieczne zabójstwo z dużej odległości. Gdyby jeszcze tylko widok owiniętego resztkami bandaży, zdeformowanego monstrum nie popychał jej żałośnie ubogiego śniadanka w górę przewodu pokarmowego…

Sprawdziła wiatr i po raz ostatni skorygowała położenie celownika. Upaćkany czymś zielonkawym palec pociągnął za spust, a karabin wypluł z siebie pocisk. Tył nieproporcjonalnie dużej głowy mutanta eksplodował czerwoną fontanną krwi, fragmentów czaszki i mózgu oraz strzępkami innych tkanek, które stanęły na drodze kuli. Humanoid zachwiał się, po czym wylądował dziurawym pyskiem w zimną ziemię Zony.

Ruda przez chwilę nie ruszała się z miejsca. Czujnym wzrokiem wspieranym przez lunetę karabinu lustrowała otoczenie w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek niebezpieczeństwa, które mogłoby ją zaskoczyć. Kiedy była już względnie pewna, że nic się na nią nie rzuci, podniosła się z wysokiej trawy i zawiesiła broń na plecach, a z kabury zawieszonej przy udzie wyciągnęła colta 1911. Ruszyła w stronę nory mutanta omijając po drodze miejsca wyglądające zbyt podejrzanie, żeby przez nie przejść.

'Powinnam zabrać jakieś trofeum' pomyślała stając nad stygnącym truchłem. Nie ruszyła nawet ręki by dobyć noża. Ledwo była w stanie utrzymać ostatnie posiłki wewnątrz żołądka przy samym patrzeniu na trupa, a co dopiero przy dotykaniu go. Nawet nożem.

Zresztą dużo bardziej interesowało ją co mogła znaleźć w leżu potwora. Nie była to może jaskinia smoka, więc Czarny Stalker wie jakich skarbów nie należało się spodziewać, ale z pozostałości po ostatnich posiłkach mutanta zawsze dało się odłowić coś ciekawego.

Nora, w której zadomowił się kontroler wyglądała jakby została przez kogoś zbudowana. Była dość płytka, a jej dach podpierany był przez kilka drewnianych, nieociosanych belek. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że belki wyglądały na całkiem świeże, jama mogła zostać zbudowana przez ludzi będących pod kontrolą mutanta. Takich jak ten siedzący pod ścianą.

Phoebe zbliżyła się ostrożnie do obcego stalkera. Mężczyzna pogubił, albo i nawet wyrzucił gdzieś większość swojego ekwipunku. Stracił również wszystkie włosy, a jego skóra poznaczona była niezdrowo wyglądającymi plamami. Zapewne miał chorobę popromienną i kilka innych. Poza tym był przerażająco chudy, jego dłonie wyglądały jakby tłukł nimi przez kilka godzin w beton, a w jego oczach nie dało się znaleźć ani trochę świadomości. Wyglądał i zachowywał się jak zombie albo raczej kukiełka, którą odcięto od lalkarza.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko i przystawiła stalkerowi pistolet do skroni. Ten facet i tak był już martwy. Kiedy zraniłby się zbyt mocno, albo w jakiś inny sposób stał się bezużyteczny, jego zmutowany pan pewnie by go zeżarł tak jak zrobił to z jego poprzednikami oraz tymi, których siły nie potrzebował. Kolejny mózg tego dnia opuścił czyjąś czaszkę. Całkowicie już bezwładne ciało powoli osunęło się na klepisko służące jako podłoga nory. Ruda natychmiast przestała patrzeć w tę stronę. Oświetliła latarką resztki kilku ciał leżących w głębi jamy i pobieżnie je przeszukała. Zabrała kilka magazynków, które wydawały się być w znośnej kondycji. Przyjrzała się kontenerkowi na artefakty, ale w środku zastała powoli powstającą wiązkę. Pamiętając co taka zabawka zrobiła pijawce odsunęła pojemnik jak najdalej od siebie. Na koniec wyrzuciła z nory maskę przeciwgazową ze stłuczonym szkiełkiem i pokrytego rdzą kałacha. Wychodząc przymocowała do jednej z belek podtrzymujących strop mały pakunek od którego ciągnęła się długa linka owinięta dookoła jej nadgarstka i palca. Ostrożnie ją rozwijając oddaliła się na znaczna odległość, po czym gwałtownie szarpnęła. Okolicą wstrząsnęła niezbyt silna eksplozja, a nora natychmiast się zawaliła. Phoebe cofnęła się do małego rumowiska i wbiła w nie, lufą w dół, odzyskanego z wewnątrz kałacha. Na jego kolbie zawiesiła maskę, po czym oddaliła się bez słowa.

* * *

Leżąca twarzą w poduszce czarnowłosa nawet nie podniosła głowy, żeby zobaczyć kto wchodzi do pokoju. Mało ją to obchodziło, a poza tym doskonale wiedziała kim jest ów gość. Nikt inny nie przychodził jej pocieszać.

Materac poruszył się i wgiął wydając z siebie cichy jęk sprężyn, kiedy ktoś usiadł na jego krawędzi. Marcelina niechętnie odwróciła się, żeby zobaczyć o co chodzi. Nie, żeby coś ją to obchodziło…

Gdy tylko jej węch przestał być ograniczany przez poduszkę poczuła wyraźny zapach zupy. Zaburczało jej w brzuchu, a z ust pociekła ślinka. Zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że od rana nic nie jadła. Podniosła wzrok na siedzącą obok postać. Różowowłosa uśmiechała się szeroko. Na kolanach trzymała tackę, na której stała miska pełna aromatycznej, parującej cieczy. Stalkerka nie pamiętała kiedy ostatnio czuła tak atrakcyjny aromat. Bonnibel naprawdę się tym razem postarała.

Nagle poczuła dotyk drobnej dłoni na plecach. Właścicielka schroniska zrobiła nią kilka delikatnych, okrężnych ruchów.

\- "Jeśli się nie podniesiesz, to nie będziesz mogła nic zjeść" - powiedziała miłym głosem.

Niezadowolona dziewczyna powoli podniosła się i mamrocząc coś pod nosem przesunęła się na krawędź łóżka. Usiadła po turecku tuż obok Bonnie, która zaraz podała jej plastikową tackę. Czarnowłosa złapała za łyżkę i zaczęła jeść. Po kilku siorbnięciach stwierdziła, że dawno nie jadła czegoś tak dobrego.

Przez dłuższą chwilę pomieszczenie wypełniały wyłącznie dźwięki połknięć oraz stukania łyżką o ścianki metalowej miski. Kilka kropel zupy skapnęło na tackę i powoli spłynęło ku niżej położonej krawędzi.

\- "Jak się czujesz Marcy?" - zapytała w pewnym momencie Bonnibel. Jej głos był dziwnie cichy.

\- "Jak gówno…" - westchnęła ponuro czarnowłosa dojadając resztki zupy. Łyżka skrobała o metalowe dno.

Różowowłosa objęła ją rękami w pasie i oparła głowę na jej ramieniu. Marcelina pozwoliła sobie na delikatny, smutny uśmiech. Odłożyła sztuciec do wnętrza naczynia, a całą tackę na materac, po czym odwróciła się w stronę właścicielki schroniska i przytuliła się do niej opierając nos na czubku jej głowy.

\- "Im wcześniej wyjdę w Zonę tym lepiej…" - westchnęła.

* * *

Głośny huk poniósł się przez porośniętą trzciną i chwastami, podmokłą równinę. Łeb wielkiego, przypakowanego pseudopsa eksplodował niczym uderzony młotem kowalskim arbuz. Ślepe psy, w których stadzie zabity właśnie mutant musiał być samcem alfa, czym prędzej porzuciły spożywanego zdechłego mięsaka i rozbiegły się na wszystkie strony. Kilka mniejszych osobników biegało jeszcze przez chwilę w kółko nie do końca rozumiejąc co się dookoła nich dzieje.

\- "Piękna spluwa" - z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową Finn oddając niebieskowłosemu osobnikowi SCAR-a - "Zawsze chciałem spróbować z tego postrzelać, ale nigdy nie miałem okazji."

Podnieśli się z trzcin i spokojnym krokiem, uważnie rozglądając się po okolicy ruszyli w kierunku strzelonego zwierza. Gdzieś z daleka obserwowała ich osierocona sfora. Mutanty całkowicie się pogubiły. Niedługo zapewne znajdzie się jakiś nowy samiec alfa, ale do tego czasu stadko nie będzie większym zagrożeniem.

\- "Nieźle strzelasz" - pochwalił Finna stalker.

\- "Służyłem jakiś czas w wojsku" - odparł chłopak nachylając się nad zmutowanym truchłem.

Wyciągnął zza paska nóż i po chwili cięcia odzyskał ogon zwierzaka. Takie trofea dało się sprzedać po całkiem wysokich cenach, chodź ich pozyskiwanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. No chyba, że kogoś pociągają trupy.

\- "Gdzie teraz?" - zapytał blondyn wieszając zdobycz przy plecaku.

\- "Przed siebie" - uśmiechnął się niebieskowłosy stalker pokazując gdzieś przed siebie. Po kilku krokach zatrzymał się - "Ale nie tędy" - odwrócił się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni i kontynuował marsz.

\- "A czemu?" - zdziwił się Finn. W miejscu, w które nie poszli nie znajdowało się nic co wyglądałoby na niebezpieczne.

\- "Po pierwsze" - osobnik uniósł palec - "Widzisz tamtą roślinę?" - wskazał drugą ręką wysokie, zielone chwasty. Roślina miała szerokie liście, grube łodygi oraz kwiatostan w kształcie baldachimu.

\- "Mhm…" - blondyn pokiwał głową.

\- "Jeśli przeszlibyśmy za blisko, to mógłbyś nawet umrzeć. W najgorszym przypadku oczywiście" - dokończył - "A po drugie… Powinieneś słuchać się tego co mówi prowadzący."

\- "Okej… Sorki…" - wymamrotał lekko speszony chłopak.

Jego towarzysz tylko machnął ręką i uśmiechając się pod nosem kontynuował marsz. Ich ciężkie buciory mlaskały w błocku. Wszystko dookoła cuchnęło wilgocią i stęchlizną. Gdzieś nawet widać było zżółknięte kości wystające z błota. Na wysokości trzciny zaczęła powoli formować się warstewka mgły.

\- "Tak właściwie…" - odezwał się Finn po kilkuset krokach przez moczary - "Jak do ciebie mówić?"

\- "Nie wiesz jak się nazywam?" - zadziwił się niebieskowłosy osobnik. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i zmarszczył brwi - "Nazywaj mnie Bimor. Tak mnie przezywali kumple."

\- "Bimor…" - imię nie stanowiło żadnej wskazówki na temat płci wciąż tajemniczego stalkera - "Jak długo jesteś w Zonie?"

\- "Jakoś tak prawie dwa lata" - odparł po chwili zastanowienia - "Nie pamiętam dokładnie."

Mgła gęstniała coraz szybciej. Finn zamiast plecaka Bimor widział tylko ciemną plamę, więc szybko się zbliżył. Widoczność z minuty na minutę spadała. Wkrótce widać było tylko rzeczy oddalone jakieś półtora metra od oczu. Zniknęło wychylające się czasem zza chmur słońce, zniknęły odległe plamki lasu… Za to doskonale widać było niektóre anomalie - mgła kotłowała się w nich niczym w pralkach.

\- "Ej… Co jest z tą mgłą?" - zapytał blondyn klepiąc towarzysza po plecaku.

\- "Jakaś cholerna anomalia…" - mruknął w odpowiedzi - "PDA padło. Bateria zero procent, chociaż dziś była ładowana…"

\- "Baterię mogło załatwić coś innego…" - podsunął Finn. Naprawdę nie chciał być uświadomiony w temacie.

\- "Patrzyłem na ekran ledwie kilka minut temu" - pokręcił głową niebieskowłosy stalker - "Do tego kompas świruje. Zwykle pokazuje co chce, ale tym razem nie pokazuje nic" - pokazał metalowe urządzenie wielkości dłoni. Znajdująca się za okrągłym szkiełkiem igła obracała się w kółko niczym karuzela bez hamulców.

\- "Super…" - westchnął chłopak - "Do tego gówno widać…"

\- "Chodźmy" - powiedział Bimor - "Może uda nam się z tego wyjść."

Zrezygnowany Finn wzruszył ramionami i podążył za niebieskowłosym towarzyszem w mleczno-białą, gęstą mgłę.

* * *

Phoebe siedziała na chłodnej ziemi i żuła suchara. Jednocześnie zastanawiała się co bardziej ją intryguje. Znajdująca się tuż przed nią studnia, z której wystawała drabinka, czy położony nieco dalej fragment spalonego praktycznie do ziemi lasu.

Z jednej strony miała całkiem dużo czasu, a ciemne, położone pod ziemią miejsca były ekstremalnie ciekawe do zwiedzania. Odwiedzanie ich często było również dość opłacalne. Dało się znaleźć artefakty, szczątki poprzedników, a czasem nawet jakieś zapomniane zagadki. Tajemnicze laboratoria i opuszczone bazy wojskowe nie były niczym niezwykłym pod radioaktywnymi lasami i bagnami Zony.

Wypalony las z kolei pociągał ją z tego prostego powodu, że lubiła ogień. Bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się co do tego stopnia spopieliło drzewa i pozostałe rosnące w tym miejscu rośliny. Może nawet znalazłaby tam jakiś artefakt. Kto wie… Może to wszystko było winą jakieś anomalii? Dziewczyna już całkowicie zapomniała o traumatycznych przeżyciach z początku jej przygody w tym przeklętym miejscu.

Połknęła ostatni kęs suchara i podniosła się z ziemi otrzepując jednocześnie spodnie. Zarzuciła torbę na plecy, a karabin zawiesiła na ramieniu i jeszcze raz spojrzała na dwie stojące przed nią opcje dalszej wędrówki. Musiała się pośpieszyć z wyborem. Już i tak miała dużo szczęścia, że nic jej nie zżarło kiedy beztrosko odmrażała sobie tyłek gryząc swój wypadowy obiad. W Zonie nie było miejsca na takie zachowanie.

W końcu zdecydowała. Postanowiła zwiedzić obydwie "atrakcje" zaczynając od tej położonej bliżej. Z zewnętrznej kieszeni plecaka wydobyła racę i zbliżyła się ostrożnie do krawędzi. Odpaliła pirotechniczną zabawkę i osłaniając oczy przed oślepiającym blaskiem wrzuciła ją do studni. Białe światło oświetliło pokryte brudnymi zaciekami, betonowe ściany i niezbyt godną zaufania, metalową drabinkę pokrytą warstewką rdzy. Po ledwie kilku sekundach spadania, światełko plusnęło do jakieś cieczy i zgasło.

Ruda westchnęła ciężko. Nie miała w planach zbierania wody do butów. Ciemny tunel wciąż jednak mocno ją przyciągał, więc tylko wzruszyła ramionami i wyciągnęła z kieszeni latarkę. Zapaliła ją i złapała w zęby, po czym zaczęła schodzić po drabinie. Kilka razy musiała się zatrzymać, bo metal niebezpiecznie jęczał pod jej ciężarem. W końcu jednak wylądowała na dole. Wzdrygnęła się czując jak do jej butów wlewa się gęsta, śmierdząca ciecz. Skarpetki i spory fragment nogawek automatycznie zrobiły się mokre.

Rudowłosa miała jednak dużo większe problemy niż wilgoć. Po jej plecach spłynął zimny pot, a wnętrzności zwinęły się w pętelkę. Znajdowała się bowiem w tunelu o prostokątnym przekroju, który nie dość, że był zalany jakąś podejrzaną cieczą, to jeszcze był ciemny niczym tyłek prypeć-kabana.

Zrobiła kilka gwałtownych ruchów oświetlając otoczenie niewystarczająco mocną latarką. Odetchnęła z ulgą gdy odkryła, że z jednej strony tunel zamykają ciężkie, stalowe wrota. Mniej ucieszyła się z tego, że leżał pod nimi oskubany do kości człowiek z resztkami maski przeciwgazowej na czaszce. Biedny frajer myślał pewnie, że smród lecący od wody to jakaś straszna trucizna.

Druga strona tunelu nie była już taka różowa. Wypełniała ją niepokojąco gęsta ciemność i biło od niej zimno wywołujące gęsią skórkę. Snop światła wydobywający się z latarki sięgał na ledwie kilka metrów, ale wciąż był jedynym dostępnym przewodnikiem. Odwaga już dawno schowała się gdzieś w głębinach umysłu. W okolicy wspomnień o trójkołowym rowerku z dzieciństwa mniej więcej.

Przełknęła ślinę i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w ciemność. Maziowata ciecz przelewała się przez jej buty, a każdy krok wzbudzał odbijające się od ścian tunelu fale. Wzmocniony echem chlupot roznosił się po podziemiach.

W tunelu było niezwykle ciepło jak na miejsce położone na tej głębokości. Wszystko to dzięki cieczy, która chyba nieprzerwanie gniła. Ciężko było stwierdzić czym ów glut był, ale jego opary nie pozostawiały wiele tlenu w powietrzu.

Po ponad stu krokach, które dziewczyna nieświadomie liczyła przez całą drogę, tunel rozdzielił się na dwoje. Skrzyżowanie w kształcie litery Y, znów dwie możliwości. Obydwie równie przerażające, ciemne i wilgotne. No… i śmierdzące…

Tunele czymś się jednak różniły. Z tego po prawej stronie płynęły delikatne fale ciepłego powietrza niosącego ze sobą intensywny smród zgnilizny. Fale napływały w niezmiennym, spokojnym rytmie, niczym oddechy. Światło latarki nie było w stanie wydobyć niczego konkretnego z gęstej ciemności. Nie żeby Phoebe chciała zobaczyć co tam siedzi. O nie.

Druga odnoga tunelu była na pierwszy rzut oka nieco spokojniejsza. Nie zionęło z niej tak bardzo i nic nie zdawało się z jej wnętrza dyszeć. Stwierdziwszy, że to najlepsza opcja z dwóch, które przed nią stanęły, ruszyła w jego głąb. Po kilku krokach stwierdziła jednak, że coś jest nie tak jak być powinno. Fale, które obmywały jej nogi były zbyt silne jak na odbicia tych, które tworzyła idąc. Było ich zresztą zbyt dużo, a ich źródło musiało znajdować się gdzieś przed nią.

Po raz kolejny przełknęła ślinę czując na języku obrzydliwy smak miejscowego powietrza i powoli podniosła latarkę wyżej, celując w głąb ciemnego tunelu. Snop światła nic nie dawał. Widać było tylko kilka metrów pokrytych zaciekami ścian i sufitu oraz powierzchni gęstej, falującej cieczy, z której raz po raz wynurzały się jakieś śmieci. Po chwili fale zaczęły robić się coraz wyższe. Niektóre z nich potrafiły dosięgnąć nawet do kolan rudowłosej. Do tego gdzieś z głębi ciemności dał się słyszeć cichutkie piszczenie. Coś się zbliżało.  
I Phoebe wiedziała co to było…

Odwróciła się na pięcie rozchlapując dookoła gęstą ciecz i najszybciej jak mgła popędziła w stronę drabiny. Po drodze kilka razy prawie wywróciła się na twarz, ale adrenalina płynąca w jej żyłach pomogła jej utrzymać równowagę. Mimo to bieganie w butach pełnych wody nie było łatwe.

Gdy znalazła się przy wyjściu i oświetliła otoczenie latarką wydało jej się, że coś widziała. Nie miała jednak czasu na upewnianie się - piski były coraz wyraźniejsze, a chlupot, który do nich dołączył zbliżał się niepokojąco szybko. Dziewczyna nie czekając dłużej złapała się drabiny i zaczęła się wspinać nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na trzeszczenie pokrytego rdzą metalu.

Chwilę później, zdyszana wyczołgała się na powierzchnię i z całych sił zaczęła kopać wystającą część drabiny. Metal jęczał i dzwonił przy każdym uderzeniu, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał. Górne mocowanie pękło, a spora część konstrukcji wygięła się do wewnątrz studni by po chwili zapaść się pod własnym ciężarem i z głośnym pluskiem spaść do gęstej cieczy poniżej.

Rudowłosa położyła się na plecach (a raczej na plecaku) oddychając ciężko. Miała dziś farta. Nic jej nie zjadło na powierzchni, nic jej nie zjadło pod ziemią, nie dogoniły jej szczury i w końcu drabina wytrzymała pod jej ciężarem, choć wystarczyło kilka kopniaków by ją zniszczyć.

Zaczęła się zastanawiać co właściwie widziała zanim zaczęła się wspinać. Oświetliła wtedy na krótki moment tą zamkniętą bramę, której obecność tak bardzo ją ucieszyła zaraz po zejściu. Krople zimnego potu popłynęły jej po plecach. Kiedy wychodziła wrota były częściowo otwarte, a szkielet, który był o nie oparty zniknął.

* * *

\- "Nareszcie!" - zawołał z radością Finn podnosząc ręce w górę.

Wylazł właśnie ze ściany mgły tak gęstej, że można by ją bagnetem ciąć i suchary nią smarować. Prowadzący go Bimor siedział na przekrzywionym pniu drzewa i energicznie wycierał podeszwę buta o ziemię, z której wyrastała dzika trawa i chwasty. W powietrzu unosił się ciężki, nieprzyjemny odór zgniłego mięsa. Był tak intensywny, że aż przytłumił smród dochodzący od strony podmokłej, ukrytej pod warstwą mgły równiny.

\- "Co tak jedzie?" - zapytał blondyn krzywiąc się.

\- "Wlazło mi się w jakąś padlinę…" - mruknął niebieskowłosy stalker nie przerywając wycierania buciora. Na roślinach pozostawały zielonkawo-brązowe smugi jakiejś cuchnącej materii - "Coś pewnie zdechło kiedyś z głodu w tej mgle…"

\- "Czemu nie było tego czuć we mgle?" - zdziwił się chłopak.

\- "Nie oddychało ci się tam trochę trudno?" - zapytał. Finn pokiwał głową - "No właśnie… Powietrze tam praktycznie stało w miejscu. Gdybyśmy zaczęli biegać, to stracilibyśmy przytomność, a potem utopili w błocie. Przy okazji właśnie dlatego, że powietrze było tam w bezruchu nie czuliśmy tego gówna…" - wskazał na uwalone chwasty.

\- "Nie przyciągnie to jakiś mutantów?" - blondyn udawał zaniepokojonego. Nie trudno było jednak go przejrzeć i zrozumieć, że najchętniej to by z czymś teraz powalczył.

\- "Coś tam może przyciągnąć..." - wzruszył ramionami jego towarzysz. Po raz ostatni przeciągnął podeszwą po nieszczęsnych roślinach, po czym podniósł się z pnia i poprawił plecak - "Dlatego zaczniemy się teraz ruszać. Zanim coś tu przylezie z zamiarem wylizania naszych kości."

Finn kiwnął głową. Nieważne jak bardzo chciał sobie postrzelać musiał przestrzegać kilku niepisanych reguł. A najważniejszą z nich była ta, która kazała słuchać się stalkera robiącego jako przewodnik. Inna mówiła zresztą, żeby nie kusić losu. A tym właśnie byłoby czekanie aż przylezie coś głodnego. Posłusznie ruszył za Bimor, który rozglądając się uważnie po okolicy skierował swój krok mniej więcej w stronę schroniska.

Nie przeszli nawet stu metrów, gdy do ich uszu dotarł huk odległej eksplozji. Obydwoje odruchowo się wzdrygnęli. Finn spojrzał na niebieskowłosego stalkera pytająco, ale otrzymał tylko wzruszenie ramionami.

* * *

Wciąż nieco roztrzęsiona rudowłosa podniosła się powoli na nogi i zaczęła obchodzić otwór studni szerokim łukiem. Każdy krok powodował głośne mlaśnięcie gęstej cieczy przelewającej się w jej butach. Skarpety miała całkowicie przemoknięte, podobnie jak spodnie. Mokre plamy kończyły się gdzieś na wysokości połowy ud. Każdy powiew wiatru sprawiał, że przechodził ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Powoli zbliżyła się do czarnej plamy wypalonego lasu. Drzewa i rośliny musiały spłonąć już jakiś czas temu, bo nie było czuć choć najdelikatniejszego zapachu spalenizny. W prochach nie było też ani śladu żadnych artefaktów. Dziewczyna spokojnym krokiem weszła na pokrytą warstwą popiołów ziemię. Czarno-szara materia zapadała się pod jej stopami niczym śnieg. Nie zauważyła, że odciśnięte ślady zaczynają się żarzyć niczym rozgrzany metal.

Była już w połowie spalonego obszaru, kiedy poczuła jakby nadepnęła na poduszkę i nieco zwolniła. Warstwa popiołów była w tym miejscu wyjątkowo gruba. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że może nie powinna zwalniać…

Płomienie wystrzeliły w powietrze niczym w jakimś przemysłowym piecu. Wszystko dookoła zaczęło płonąć - prochy, powietrze, okoliczne drzewa... Ruda zasłoniła twarz rękoma i przyspieszyła. Czuła straszny ból ogarniający każde odsłonięte miejsce jej ciała, ale wiedziała, że ma jeszcze szanse na wydostanie się w jednym kawałku. Wtedy zajęły się jej spodnie i buty - okazało się, że ciecz, którą się upaćkała była dość łatwopalna. Prawie się przewróciła, ale nie odpuszczała i brnęła dalej. Nagle zatrzymała się i ignorując płomienie, ignorując ból, spojrzała w dół. Języki ognia wędrowały całkiem szybko w górę. Zajmowały się kolejne części jej garderoby, a jej twarz wyrażała coraz wyraźniejsze przerażenie. Wiedziała, że nie ma już najmniejszych szans. Po policzku zaczęła spływać jej łza, ale wyparowała zanim zdążyła przebyć choćby połowę drogi do krawędzi twarzy.

Zapas materiałów wybuchowych umieszczony w plecaku nie wytrzymał temperatury. Chałupnicze bomby wybuchły pierwsze odpalając swą eksplozją te bardziej profesjonalne. Głośny huk wstrząsnął okolicą.

**I jak się wam podobał rozdział? Podzielcie się swoją opinią i pytajcie o co chcecie. **

**~MasterSkorpius**


	11. Chapter 11

Rozdział 11

Zejście do piwnicy wyglądało co najmniej jak wejście do krypty. Ciemno, szaro i nieprzyjemnie. Do tego wiało od niego chłodem i stęchlizną. Schody i ciągnący się za nimi korytarz wyglądały jednak całkiem solidnie. Nie było na nich ani śladu upływu czasu. Zupełnie jakby ktoś dopiero co je zbudował i wyłożył płytkami. Jedynym rzeczą świadczącą o tym, że budowla nie jest nowa była całkiem gruba warstwa kurzu.

Kurzu, w którym wyraźnie odciskały się odciski obutych w wojskowe buciory stóp. Znaczyło to, że całkiem niedawno jakiś stalker wybrał się w to miejsce na małą przechadzkę. Fakt, że ciągnęły się tylko w jedną stronę mógł świadczyć o tym, że nigdy nie wrócił.

Bimor nie przejmował się tym za bardzo. Przymocował jedną latarkę pod lufę SCAR-a, a drugą do zaczepu na piersi. Nieco łatwiej byłoby mieć światło na głowie, ale brakowało mu chwilowo sprzętu, który był zresztą cholernie niewygodny. Wciąż jednak mógł bez problemu oświetlać sobie drogę. Kierując lufę karabinu ruszył w dół uwalonych kurzem schodów zostawiając za sobą prawie identyczne ślady co jego poprzednik.

Korytarz okazał się znacznie dłuższy i znacznie ciemniejszy niż można było ocenić z górnej części schodów. Co kilka metrów, po jego prawej stronie straszyły ciemnością pomieszczenia biurowe, których drzwi poprzedni ciekawski pozostawił pouchylane. Stalker nie miał zamiaru do nich zaglądać. Nawet nie łudził się, że znalazłby tam cokolwiek ciekawego, czy wartościowego. W takich miejscach zwykle można było natrafić na zgniłe papierzyska, rdzę, grzyby w kącie, kurz i okazjonalnie na jakąś anomalię, która w tak ciasnej przestrzeni zazwyczaj robiła z intruzem różne nieprzyjemne rzeczy.

Stalker ruszył prosto przed siebie. Maszerował korytarzem dopóki nie dotarł do całkiem sporych i całkiem wytrzymałych drzwi, które niegdyś były chronione kilkoma zamkami i zamknięte na głucho przez większość czasu. Niegdyś, bo teraz stały otworem, a osmalona i uszkodzona część przy zamku świadczyła o tym, że poprzedni ciekawski się nie cackał. Za zbrojonym przejściem czekała klatka schodowa, która zagłębiała się jakieś dwa piętra w ziemię. W podziemiach zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie zimno, a w powietrzu czuć było wilgoć. Korzystały z niej rosnące na ścianach grzyby. Szaro-brązowe plamy pokrywały całkiem spore powierzchnie i nieco niepokoiły stalkera.

Korytarz, w którym się znalazł był całkiem podobny do tego poprzedniego. Główną różnicę stanowił rozkład odchodzących od niego pomieszczeń. Drzwi rozstawione były nieco rzadziej, ale za to znajdowały się po obydwu stronach. Tylko kilka z nich było otwartych. Bimor nie zamierzał do nich zaglądać.

Zamiast tego ruszył do najbliższego zamkniętego przejścia. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi coś chrupnęło pod jego butem. Cofnął stopę i oświetlił fragment podłogi, po którym właśnie przeszedł. Plama brązowo-zielonkawego grzyba coś przykrywała. Po bliższych oględzinach owe coś okazało się szkieletem szczura. Zwierzę zapewne zdechło tu jakiś czas temu i zostało skonsumowane przez lokatora podłogi.

Stalker tylko skrzywił się, po czym przekroczył resztki i w końcu dotarł do drzwi. Nie zdziwił się ani trochę, gdy po złapaniu za klamkę okazało się, że są zamknięte. Stwierdzając, że zamek nie wygląda na specjalnie solidny, cofnął się o krok i z całych sił kopnął celując w jego okolice. Nie można powiedzieć, że trafił. Obuta w kamasza noga zetknęła się z osłabioną przez wilgoć powierzchnią zbyt daleko od miejsca, w którym znajdowało się zamknięcie, żeby udało się je uszkodzić. Stopa za to przebiła drewno na wylot sprawiając, że stalker prawie stracił równowagę.

Westchnął ciężko opierając głowę tuż obok zatartego napisu, który niegdyś informował o tym co się znajdowało po drugiej stronie. Kilkoma ruchami oswobodził nogę z niezwykle kruchych drzwi. Przy okazji wyrwał kolejny kawałek miękkiego drewna. Mrucząc coś pod nosem ponownie cofnął się o kilka kroków, po czym z rozbiegu wbił się barkiem w przeszkodę. Przejście odpuściło. Drewniana płyta puściła się pokrytych rdzą zawiasów i zamku, po czym poleciała jakieś dwa metry do przodu i z głośnym hukiem wylądowała na podłodze.

Gdy stalker zobaczył wnętrze pomieszczenia, do którego właśnie wpadła, natychmiast sięgnął po maskę przeciwgazową.

* * *

Czarnowłosa dziewczyna skuliła się za drzewem starając się wydawać z siebie najmniej dźwięków jak się tylko dało. Do piersi przytuliła gotowego do strzału kałacha i nawet nie myślała o wychodzeniu z kryjówki.

Zaczęła się za to zastanawiać jakie wiatry przywiały ją znów w to przeklęte miejsce. Ledwo co wydobrzała po ostatnim spotkaniu z juchociągiem, a teraz siedziała pod gniazdem tych stworów. Zdążyła zobaczyć jakieś pięć sztuk wchodzących i wychodzących ze starych ruin zanim kilka metrów przed krzaczkiem, w którym się skryła przemknęło coś niewidzialnego. Teraz siedziała pod jakimś przerośniętym drzewem powstrzymując ciężki oddech i marząc o tym, by znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd.

Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła gdy usłyszała, że coś zaczęło buszować w krzakach, w których leżała jeszcze jakąś minutę temu. Przycisnęła karabin do siebie jeszcze mocniej i przestała się ruszać. Przestała nawet oddychać. Tylko serducho pompowało jej w żyły krew wymieszaną z dużą porcją adrenaliny.

Po krótkiej chwili, która wydawała się dziewczynie kilkoma długimi godzinami, szelest liści ucichł. Zastąpiło go oddalające się powoli człapanie. Dźwięk jaki musiały z siebie wydawać wielkie łapy ciężkiego, niewidzialnego monstrum. Czarnowłosa nabrała pełne płuca powietrza. Jeszcze chwila i straciłaby przytomność, a wtedy już na sto procent zostałaby znaleziona i przemieniona w smutny, wysuszony zewłok. A była to rzecz, której naprawdę nie chciała w tym momencie. Zwłaszcza, że ktoś mocno by się zasmucił gdyby nie wróciła.

Podniosła się z ziemi i stawiając kroki najciszej jak się dało zaczęła uciekać. Skrzywiła się lekko gdy rozpoczęta przed momentem myśl rozpędziła się i zmieniła w nieprzyjemnie kłujące poczucie winy. I wcale nie chodziło o bezmyślne zbliżanie się do gniazda jednych z najniebezpieczniejszych mutantów w Zonie. Tutaj mowa była o tym, że stalker nie powinien być do niczego przywiązany. Nie powinien mieć niczego czym Zona mogła go zniszczyć. Nie ważne, że dzięki ukochanej osobie ktoś będzie bardziej na siebie uważał. Śmierć tej osoby wykończy go psychicznie. Zresztą to okrutne miejsce nie dbało o to kogo krzywdzi. Jeżeli miała się nadarzyć okazja sprawienia bólu dwóm osobom za jednym zamachem Gospodarze Zony nie ruszali nawet palcem by w jakikolwiek sposób im pomóc.

Marcelina otrząsnęła się z negatywnych myśli. Nie wolno było mieć takich w tym miejscu. Nie można było w siebie wątpić, ale jednocześnie zakazana była pewność siebie. Trzeba było po prostu być gotowym na każde zagrożenie, które Zona mogła postawić na twojej drodze. Nie ważne jak bardzo zabójcze, straszne, czy obrzydliwe. Nie podołałeś? Niech ci zona lekką będzie. Przeżyłeś? Zachowaj ten uśmiech na później, kiedy nie będziesz odsłonięty na nadlatujące kopniaki.

Czarnowłosa odetchnęła z ulgą gdy w końcu oddaliła się od gniazda pijawek. Obiecała sobie, że nigdy więcej już nie zawędruje w te okolice, po czym uważnie rozejrzała się po otoczeniu. Paręset metrów od niej powietrze dziwnie falowało. Nie zamierzała iść w tamtą stronę. Postanowiła nie zmieniać swojego rehabilitacyjnego wymarszu w zwiedzanie najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc okolicy.

Gdyby jeszcze tylko wiedziała jakiej…

Nigdy w życiu nie widziała tego miejsca. Wiedziała tylko, w którą mniej więcej stronę znajduje się gniazdo mutantów. Widocznie pogrążyła się w głupich rozmyślaniach na zbyt długo, przez co nieco zabłądziła.

Nagle, gdzieś pomiędzy drzewami zauważyła coś interesującego. To nie do końca dokonane odkrycie poprzedzało decyzję dotyczącą kierunku dalszej wędrówki. Bez wahania ruszyła w stronę nienaturalnych kształtów widocznych zza ciemnych pni.

Kilka minut marszu później okazało się, że miała nosa. To co zobaczyła dobrze wydało się jej nienaturalne. W środku doliny stał bowiem niewielki, ogrodzony siatką kompleks budynków o trudnym do określenia przeznaczeniu.

Czarnowłosa ostrożnie zbliżyła się do ogrodzenia. Było ono zwieńczone drutem kolczastym, więc o przeprawie górą nie było mowy. Metalowa siatka była za to mocno zardzewiała i nie przymocowana do niczego od dołu, więc łatwo można było zrobić sobie prowizoryczne przejście. Dziewczyna ukucnęła tuż przy płocie i zdjęła plecak. Wydobyła z niego kawałek jakiegoś materiału, który zapakowała jako uniwersalną szmatę. Chwyciła przez niego siatkę, podniosła się i zaczęła ciągnąć. Okazało się to trudniejszym zadaniem niż podejrzewała. Po jakieś minucie odpuściła i mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa dobyła bagnetu, który znalazła przy jakimś trupie. Miał on ciekawą funkcję. Można było połączyć ostrze z pochwą i użyć powstałej kombinacji jako obcęgów.

Po kolejnej minucie roboty, Marcelina wycięła sobie wygodne przejście. Uśmiechnęła się lekko gdy skojarzyło się jej ono z klapką umożliwiającą przechodzenie psom, czy kotom przez drzwi. Szybko się spakowała, po czym przepchnęła plecak i karabin przez prowizoryczną "furtkę". Następnie przecisnęła się przez nią sama.

Stanęła na popękanym asfalcie. Ze szczelin wyrastała dzika trawa i najróżniejsze chwasty. Ściany budynków, których było w sumie cztery również miały swe najlepsze lata dawno za sobą. Pokrywały je siatki pęknięć, odchodził z nich tynk, a na poziomie ziemi wyrósł sobie podejrzany mech.

Ciekawsza rzecz stała na środku wyasfaltowanego placu. Potężna, wojskowa ciężarówka przystosowana do przewozu piechoty. Nie była w najlepszym stanie. Całą karoserię pokrywała rdza, okna pokryte były warstwą brudu, a otwarta maska i rozsypane dookoła resztki narzędzi świadczyły o tym, że pojazd zepsuł się już jakiś czas temu, a mechanik nie był z jakiegoś powodu w stanie dokończyć roboty.

Marcelina obeszła wrak dookoła zaglądając z ciekawością we wszystkie jego zakamarki. Nieco się zawiodła nie odnalazłszy nic interesującego. Nigdzie nie było nawet najmniejszej skrzyneczki z wojskowymi dobrami, które pewnie byłyby całkiem nieźle zakonserwowane w jakimś tłuszczu. Szoferka również została już uprzednio ogołocona z wszelkich ciekawych śmieci.

Wciąż zawiedziona, czarnowłosa ruszyła w kierunku najbliższego budynku. Znajdujące się tuż pod dachem, malutkie okienka były uwalone jeszcze bardziej niż te przy ciężarówce, więc nie było najmniejszych szans na zaglądnięcie do wnętrza. Drzwi za to okazały się być w na tyle dobrym stanie, że otworzyły się bez większego problemu. Zawiasy skrzypiały przeraźliwie, ale mimo to się ruszały. Zamek również nie zespawał się z futryną i jakimś cudem ktoś dawno temu pozostawił go otwartego.

Wnętrze niewielkiego budynku było niewielkie. Ten konkretny służył zapewne za magazyn. Miał tylko jedno pomieszczenie, które częściowo wypełnione było popękanymi, drewnianymi skrzynkami pełnymi gnijącego siana. Cokolwiek w nich jeszcze się znajdowało, było w stanie nie nadającym się do jakiegokolwiek użytku.

Zdecydowanie dziwną rzeczą był zapach wypełniający pomieszczenie. Coraz wyraźniej było czuć jakiś owocowy aromat. Coś jak truskawki, ale nie do końca. Woń stawała się coraz silniejsza z sekundy na sekundę. Po chwili Marcelina poczuła się słabo. Nie zdążyła dojść do drzwi. Potknęła się i wylądowała w rozpadających się skrzyniach.

* * *

Kolejna kropla oleju wylądowała we wnętrznościach pracującego bez przerwy generatora prądu. Płyn szybko zniknął pomiędzy obracającymi się częściami. Różowowłosa podniosła się z klęczek, odłożyła plastikową buteleczkę wypełnioną do połowy olejem i otrzepała spodnie, których kolana nieco się zakurzyły podczas wykonywania obowiązkowych czynności konserwacyjnych. Kobieta rozejrzała się po niewielkim zapleczu zastanawiając się co właściwie miała jeszcze zrobić. Widok stojącej na metalowym regale szklanej butelki z bezbarwną zawartością i startą etykietą odświeżył jej obecną sytuację. Finn pił od dwóch dni. Siedział przy barze i tankował butelkę za butelką aż do momentu, w którym był zbyt pijany, żeby usiedzieć na krześle. Wtedy Bonnibel stawiała go na nogi, zmuszała do wypicia szklanki wody i prowadziła do łóżka. Kiedy się obudził namawiała go, żeby przeszedł się do Zony, albo porobił coś, co zajmie go na dłuższy czas, ale chłopak nie chciał. Zachowywał się tak od momentu, w którym oczywistym było, że Phoebe już nie wróci. Od jej wyjścia minęło bowiem ponad dwa tygodnie, a obiecała, że wyjdzie na góra dwa dni.

Tej nocy było to samo - blondyn siedział przed barem i topił smutki w kolejnych kieliszkach wódki. Właścicielka westchnęła smutno i zabrała butelkę ze sobą, po czym wróciła za bar. Tak bardzo chciała, żeby Marcelina była tu z nią. Spędzanie dni sam na sam z emocjonalnym wrakiem jakim stał się ni stąd ni zowąd zwykle optymistyczny Finn było ciężkie do zniesienia.

Blondyn nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Siedział z głową podpartą łokciem i smętnie wpatrywał się w pusty, metalowy kubek. Obok niego stałą opróżniona do połowy butelka z taką samą, startą etykietą jaką miała ta, którą przyniosła i właśnie chowała pod ladę Bonnibel. Różowowłosa nieco się zdziwiła, że chłopak jeszcze nie prosi o dolewkę, ani praktycznie nie rusza się z miejsca.

\- "Wychodzę w Zonę" - odezwał się w pewnym momencie pewnym głosem. Brzmiał jakby cały wlany w niego alkohol jakimś cudem wyparował, a młody stalker był całkiem trzeźwy.

\- "Jesteś pewien? Może najpierw wytrzeźwiejesz?" - zaproponowała ostrożnie Bonnibel.

\- "Jestem trzeźwy" - powiedział z pewnością w głosie, po czym bez słowa więcej poderwał się z taboretu i ruszył po swój sprzęt. Jakieś trzy-cztery minuty później pojawił się z powrotem. Trzęsącą się nieco ręką nabazgrał na tablicy swoje imię, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

Właścicielka stalkerskiego schroniska westchnęła ciężko, po czym wydobyła z zaplecza metalowy kubek i częściowo napełniła go wódką. Alkohol smakował podle.

* * *

Powietrze było aż gęste od drobniutkiego, szarawego pyłu, który wzniecił z podłogi upadek drzwi. Były to prawdopodobnie zarodniki grzybów porastających właściwie każdy zakamarek. Najwięcej było ich chyba we wnętrzach pojemników z grubego szkła, które znajdowały się na środku pomieszczenia. Porastały też ściany, podłogę, meble i sufit. Gdzieniegdzie widać było nawet długie nóżki i duże, płaskie kapelusze. Gdzie indziej można było zaobserwować zbite, masywne formacje podobne do purchawek.

Niebieskowłosy stalker wycofał się z pomieszczenia natychmiast po założeniu namordnika. Nie chciał, żeby grzyby zaczęły wyrastać mu z zakamarków ubrania i wyposażenia, co zapewne stałoby się gdyby nałapał odpowiednio dużo zarodników.

Poczekał aż sytuacja wewnątrz nieco się uspokoiła, po czym wlazł do środka. Stąpał powoli i ostrożnie, żeby nie wzniecać więcej zarodnikowych burz. Ominął napęczniałe purchawki i zbliżył się do szklanych pojemników. Grzybnia wyraźnie była tutaj intruzem. Świadczyły o tym liczne pęknięcia na grubym szkle oraz resztki poprzedniej zawartości. Do ścianki przystawiona była bowiem dłoń. Albo raczej jej szczątki, bo jedynym co pozostało były kości.

Bimor wzdrygnął się gdy po jego plecach przebiegły nieprzyjemne ciarki. Dłoń na pewno nie była ludzka. Nie zgadzał się układ kości i proporcje. Ale, żeby to wiedzieć trzeba było się przyjrzeć. Na pierwszy rzut oka obdarta z ciała kończyna była nie do odróżnienie od ludzkiej. Zresztą nie ważne co to było - stworzenia w szklanych tubach nigdy nie były przyjemnym widokiem.

Odsunął się od szkła i zerknął na biurka oraz półki, które wyglądały niczym wyjęte z jakieś grzybowej farmy. Pokręcił z niezadowoleniem głową wiedząc, że niczego się stąd nie dowie, po czym wycofał się z pomieszczenia i ruszył dalej korytarzem. Plamy grzybów pojawiały się coraz gęściej i były często wypukłe. Wyrastało z nich całkiem sporo owocników. Niektóre były w kształcie najróżniejszych kapeluszy, ale bardzo często można było trafić na purchawki, które stalker cierpliwie omijał.

Postanowił już nie wchodzić do żadnego z mijanych pomieszczeń. A mijał ich całkiem dużo. Prowadzące do nich drzwi, czy to otwarte, czy zamknięte, nie różniły się za bardzo od siebie. Wszystkie pomalowane były łuszczącą się farbą w nudnym kolorze. Na każdych znajdowały się czarne, zatarte litery cyrylicy, które niegdyś informowały o zawartości kolejnych laboratoriów.

Po jakiś dziesięciu minutach ostrożnego marszu przez wypełnioną wyglądającymi obco grzybami ciemność, stalker w końcu dotarł na kraniec korytarza. Stanęły przed nim całkiem interesujące drzwi. Były takie głównie dlatego, że opierał się o nie trup. Stalker sądząc po ekwipunku. Zapewne ten sam, który odwiedził to miejsce przed Bimor. Jego ciało nie zdążyło się jeszcze rozłożyć więc dało się z łatwością rozpoznać rysy twarzy. Był to facet w okolicach czterdziestki. Miał podłużną, chudą facjatę. Jego policzki porastała krótka szczecina, a głowę ścięte na jeża, brązowe włosy. Było szeroko uśmiechnięty, a z jego nosa i oczu wyrastały grzyby. Owocnikami pokryte było zresztą prawie całe jego ubranie.

Bimor cofnął się o krok i złapał trupa za kostki, po czym odciągnął go od drzwi. Górna połowa ciała opadła na podłogę z nieprzyjemnym dla ucha plaśnięciem. Droga była wolna. Stalker obszedł zwłoki starając się na nie nie nadepnąć, a następnie chwycił za klamkę. Zawiasy ustąpiły bez najcichszego dźwięku.

Niebieskowłosy przez chwilę dźgał gęstą ciemność latarką. Następnie zgasił światło. Każde. To na karabinie i to na piersi. Zamknął drzwi, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł korytarzem. Jego kroki nie wydawały żadnych dźwięków.

Świadomość odzyskał na zewnątrz. A właściwie to gdzieś dalej. Stał na środku nie znanej mu polany i wpatrywał się w pokryte szarymi chmurami niebo. Nadchodził zmierzch.

* * *

Gdy czarnowłosa odzyskała przytomność słońce zaczynało już powoli zachodzić. W magazynie robiło się coraz mroczniej, a wypełniający go zapach nie miał już nic wspólnego z owocami. Dziewczyna podniosła się z resztek skrzyń, na które upadła kilka godzin wcześniej. Otrzepała ubranie z kurzu i gnijącej słomy, po czym upewniła się, że nikt niczego jej nie zabrał. Wszystko zdawało się być na miejscu. Podobnie było z jej ciałem - nie znalazła żadnych uszkodzeń.

Wyszła z magazynu i rozejrzała się dookoła. Widok, który zastała na wyasfaltowanym placu sprawił, że po jej plecach popłynął zimny pot.

Wszędzie dookoła łaziły zombie. Nieszczęśnicy, których mózgi zostały wyprane do czysta przez emisję. Niegdyś byli żołnierzami. Mieli na sobie podarte mundury i pokryte rdzą hełmy. W dłoniach trzymali sfatygowane karabiny, które pewnie rozleciałyby się po wystrzeleniu choćby jednego pocisku. Wciąż jednak mogły wystrzelić ten jeden, który mógł wbić się czarnowłosej w plecy i posłać ją do piachu.

Ciała umarlaków rozkładały się już od jakiegoś czasu. U wielu brakowało fragmentów ciała, czy nawet całych kończyn. Smrodek, którym emanowały nie był czymś co dziewczyna chciała kiedykolwiek w życiu wąchać.

Oparła się o ścianę opuszczonego przed chwilą budynku starając się wykonywać jak najmniej ruchów i zaczęła analizować sytuację. A nie była ona dobra… Czarnowłosa nie miała zielonego pojęcia jak poradzić sobie z tak pokaźną grupą zombiaków. Wcześniej trafiała na pojedyncze sztuki i zwykle je omijała nie chcąc marnować amunicji, czy mieć jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z wszelkim syfem, który się w nich wylęgał.

Część truposzy poruszało się jakby czegoś szukały, a reszta zdawała się po prostu patrolować teren. Przeczesywały okolicę wzrokiem gnijących oczu stąpając niezdarnie po popękanym asfalcie.

Nagle coś głośno zaterkotało. To niewielki licznik Geigera przypięty do paska Marceliny oznajmił znaczny wzrost promieniowania spowodowany obecnością przechodzącego blisko zombie. Dziewczyna gwałtownie obejrzała się w stronę, z której dochodził cichy dźwięk spacerującego trupa i prawie wrzasnęła. Ledwie metr przed twarzą miała rozkładający się pysk umarlaka. Odruchowo złapała za karabin i wypuściła krótką serię prosto w nadchodzącego. Pociski trafiły w głowę, po której została tylko czerwona mgiełka. Pozbawione przegniłego centrum sterowania ciało padło bezwładnie na ziemię.

\- "Staaalkierr…" - zajęczał któryś z trupów. Nie dokończył. Pewnie mu się coś w środku w końcu rozleciało i odebrało mu język w gębie.

Nie odebrało za to władzy w nogach. Tłum zombiaków zaczął powoli iść w stronę intruza powłócząc nogami. Marcelina była jednak żywa i zdrowa, a otoczenie było dość otwarte, więc ucieczka nie stanowiła najmniejszego problemu. Jednym susem przeskoczyła unieszkodliwionego trupa i w kilka sekund dopadła do dziury w płocie, którą wcześniej weszła. Szybko ściągnęła z pleców bagaż i rzuciła go przodem, po czym przeszła sama. Gdy była w połowie drogi do ściany drzew odezwały się za nią pierwsze strzały. Ściskane w rozkładających się dłoniach karabiny wystrzeliwały krótkie, niecelne serie. Część rozlatywała się, niektóre okazywały się puste, a jeszcze inne potrafiły nawet wybuchnąć i przy okazji powalić trzymającego na ziemię.

Kule świstały dziewczynie tuż koło głowy gdy pochylona biegła w kierunku drzew, a potem dalej, w kierunku schroniska.

* * *

Wychodzenie w Zonę po pijaku nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem i Finn wiedział o tym doskonale. Nie żeby go to jakkolwiek obchodziło w tym momencie…

Po jaką w ogóle cholerę wychodził? Zapomniał jakieś pół godziny marszu temu. Powoli robiło się ciemno, ale nie chciało mu się wracać. Bo niby do czego miał wracać? Do pustego pokoiku w schronisku dla stalkerów? Do tych kilku przyjaciół, którzy mogą nie wrócić z wyprawy do Zony? Tak jak Jake… Tak jak Phoebe…

Rozejrzał się po okolicy i zorientował się, że trafił na równinę porośniętą wysokimi chwastami. Był już tu kilka razy. Jak pewnie wszyscy zresztą. Trudno było uniknąć przechodzenia przez to miejsce. Do tego z przemarszem nie było nigdy wielkiego problemu. Mutanty zapędzały się tu dość rzadko, a każda anomalia była widoczna dzięki swemu wpływowi na wysokie rośliny. Teraz na przykład wyraźnie było widać jakąś pułapkę grawitacyjną, która ściągała chwasty ku swemu wnętrzu. Wnętrzu, w którym swoją drogą coś lewitowało. Szkoda tylko, że Finn nie przyszedł tu po artefakty.

Blondyn odruchowo poprawił plecak, który nieprzyjemnie obciążał jego barki, po czym wszedł w sięgającą mu po pas, zdziczałą trawę. Zaczął spokojny marsz. Nawet nie rozglądał się dookoła. Wzrok wbijał w falującą pod nim niczym zielonkawy ocean roślinność i przestawał się przejmować czymkolwiek.

Po kilku minutach bezcelowego wałęsania się przez zarośniętą równinę jego uwagę przykuł znajomy dźwięk - szczekanie ślepych psów. Niewiele myśląc sięgnął po karabin i kierując się hałasem ruszył w ich stronę. Sfora mutantów przeprawiała się przez równinę. Co jakiś czas któryś z nich podskakiwał, żeby wyplątać się z wysokiej trawy. Nie potrzebowały widzieć dokąd idą - słuch wystarczył.

Młody stalker wycelował w miejsce, w którym roślinność poruszała się tak jakby coś w niej się ruszało. Pociągnął za spust, a jego karabin wypluł porcję gorącego ołowiu. Trafiony mutant zaskowyczał i padł. Niech cierpi. Niech cierpią dzieci Zony. Za to co zrobiła ich matka i bracia.

Sfora na śmierć towarzysza zareagowała natychmiast. Wściekłe ujadanie i warczenie dobiegło z wysokiej trawy. To stadko było równie mściwe co strzelec. Mutanty rzuciły się do ataku.

Stalker pociągnął dłuższą serię i skosił kilka z nadbiegających zwierzaków. Ślepe psiska padły na zimną ziemię i zaczęły jęczeć z bólu. Blondyn wrzasnął kiedy poczuł, że w jego łydkę wbijają się zęby. Próbował kopać, ale uparty mutant nie puszczał. Szczęka pozostała zaciśnięta nawet po odstrzeleniu głowy od tułowia.

Towarzysze odważnego kundla nie czekali na specjalne zaproszenia. Kolejne mutanty rzuciły się na samotnego człowieka. Jego krzyk utknął w gardle przebitym przez ostre kły. Ciało zostało przewrócone i przygniecione do ziemi ciężarem dwóch psich cielsk. Stalker chciał coś powiedzieć, choć dookoła nie było nikogo, kto mógł go wysłuchać. Żaden dźwięk nie wydobył się z jego ust - nie miał już na to sił.

Pojedynczy strzał ze SCAR-a zmiótł szarpiącego mięso ślepego psa z pokonanego stalkera. Kolejne nadlatujące z ciemności kule zmieniały kolejne mutancie łby w sieczkę, aż pozostałe zwierzaki podkuliły ogony i odbiegły w Zonę.

Niebieskowłosa postać wyszła z wysokiej trawy zarzucając ciężki karabin na plecy. Nachyliła się nad powalonym i oświetliła go przymocowaną do piersi latarką. Ciało było zakrwawione i pokryte licznymi ranami. Gardło zostało rozerwane na strzępy.

Stalker delikatnym ruchem dłoni zamknął oczy zmarłego przyjaciela.

* * *

Marcelina weszła do schroniska i od razu zmazała swoje imię z umieszczonej na ścianie przy wejściu tabliczki. Uśmiechnęła się nawet lekko widząc, że była ostatnią zapisaną tam osobą.

Jej humor uległ znacznemu pogorszeniu gdy odwróciła się w stronę baru.

Siedział przy nim Bimor. Nie widziała jego (jej?) twarzy, ale widziała, że popija wódkę. Było to dość dziwne. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, żeby to robił. Stojąca za barem Bonnie była naprawdę smutna. Wyglądała jakby niewiele dzieliło ją od płaczu.

\- "Co jest?" - zapytała ostrożnie. Zbliżyła się do przyjaciół.

Niebieskowłosy odwrócił się w jej stronę z ponurą miną. Nie zdążył jeszcze przebrać się w normalne ubrania, a jego (jej?) szpej cuchnął wilgocią i trupem.

\- "Finn" - odpowiedział krótko - "Ślepe psy."

Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok. Po chwili Bonnibel wyszła zza baru i ją objęła. Przytuliła twarz do jej szyi i przestała powstrzymywać łzy.

Marcelina nie płakała. Zimny strach i nieprzyjemne poczucie winy wypełniały jej serce, a ponure myśli wróciły.

**Mam wrażenie, że w tym rozdziale jest wyjątkowo mało dialogów... **

**Piszcie recenzje, pytajcie, itd. **

**~MasterSkorpius**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dla jasności: w rozdziale jest całkiem dużo retrospekcji. Wierzę, że sobie poradzicie. **

Rozdział 12

Nie możesz odejść z Zony. Nie ważne jak daleko uciekniesz. Nie ważne gdzie się schowasz. Jakaś cząstka tego popieprzonego miejsca na zawsze pozostanie w tobie i będzie ciągnęła cię z powrotem. Do końca życia będzie prześladowało cię poczucie niebezpieczeństwa. Niczym po wojnie - każdy podejrzany dźwięk, czy odczucie, że coś się na ciebie gapi będzie napinać twoje nerwy niczym postronki. Nawet malutkie wiry powietrzne porywające suche liście i kurz z chodników będziesz omijał szerokim łukiem.

Jeżeli oczywiście uda ci się opuścić sam teren zakazanej strefy. Jeżeli nie zeżre cię jej plugawy pomiot, nie rozerwą na strzępy anomalne pułapki, nie zabiją cię podobni tobie szaleńcy, którzy byli wystarczająco głupi by wejść na tą przeklętą ziemię. Jeżeli nie dosięgnie cię dłoń chroniących granicy wojsk… albo nie wsadzisz sobie kulki w łeb po wypiciu kilku butelek podłego bimbru.

Co od pewnego czasu rozważała leżąca na łóżku dziewczyna. Skulona w kłębek, owinięta cienką kołdrą i szarawym prześcieradłem wpatrywała się w pozbawioną koloru przez panujący w pomieszczeniu mrok ścianę. Otaczała ją przytłaczająca cisza. Ile to już trwało? Tydzień?

* * *

\- "Strasznie cicho…" - szepnęła czarnowłosa.

Leżała na plecach, na wąskim łóżku tuż obok Bonnibel. Opierała głowę na rękach, które zapadały się w lichą poduszkę. W pokoiku nie było jakoś strasznie zimno, więc nie nakrywała się kołdrą - ciepło leżącej tuż obok dziewczyny wystarczyło, żeby poczuła się miło i przyjemnie.

\- "Nigdy nie było tu jakoś specjalnie głośno…" - mruknęła różowa. Wiedziała jednak doskonale o co chodzi Marcelinie. Pustka, która panowała w schronisku od ostatniej tragedii była mocno przygnębiająca.

\- "Teraz jest gorzej" - westchnęła - "No ale przecież wiesz… Jest prawie tak cicho jakby nikogo poza nami tu nie było… A ty znasz to uczucie."

Bonnie tylko przewróciła się na bok, twarzą w stronę towarzyszki, po czym przysunęła się bliżej i objęła bladą stalkerkę w pasie. Wtuliła głowę w bok jej klatki piersiowej. Czarnowłosa rozczochrała jej pofarbowaną na różowo czuprynę.

\- "Ty nie umrzesz, prawda?" - zapytała nagle właścicielka schroniska. Brzmiała niczym mała dziewczynka. Przestraszona i naiwna - "Powiedz, że nie zabiją cię jakieś dziwadła…"

\- "Nie zabiją mnie" - uśmiechnęła się pogodnie dziewczyna. Nie było to wcale takie łatwe jak przed chwilą zabrzmiało.

Jakkolwiek takie zapewnienia były nieuzasadnione i zwykle przynosiły pecha, czarnowłosa nie potrafiła powiedzieć czegokolwiek co mogło zasmucić różową.

* * *

Głód i pragnienie dawały o sobie znać coraz silniej. Trzeba było w końcu wygrzebać się spod fałd lichej pościeli i przejść się na dół. Za dużo czasu spędziła w tym kłębku smutków. Ciężko było się jej utrzymać na nogach.

Opierając się o ściany powlokła się w stronę drzwi. Na korytarzu paliło się światło, które ktoś zostawił włączone myśląc zapewne o niej. Blask świetlówek z początku ją oślepił. Za dużo czasu spędziła w mroku.

Z trudem zeszła po schodach bez wywrócenia się na twarz. Rozejrzała się po głównej sali. Pomieszczenie skąpane było w ciemności. Najdalsze jego kąty były wręcz niewidoczne. Mogło się w nich kryć cokolwiek… lub ktokolwiek. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, która opcja była gorsza.

Wymacała przełącznik umieszczony na ścianie, obok której się zatrzymała. Nawet nie musiała się odwracać w jego stronę - znalazła go natychmiast. Plastikowy przycisk pstryknął zmieniając pozycję, a umieszczone pod sufitem lampy rozjarzyły się chłodnym światłem. Dziewczyna nie zamrugała ani nie zasłoniła oczu choć jej ciało chciało się skryć przed blaskiem w jakieś dziurze. Przeskanowała wzrokiem każdy kąt znajomego miejsca.

Bez słowa (jakby miała do kogo się odezwać…) podreptała w stronę baru i dalej, na zaplecze. Z półki ściągnęła konserwę mięsną i plastikową butelkę z wodą mineralną. Do tego zabrała jakąś łyżkę, a następnie z pewnym trudem wspięła się na blat kontuaru i usiadła na nim po turecku. Nachyliła się nad przyniesionymi przedmiotami i w kilku powolnych ruchach otworzyła obydwa pojemniki. W powietrzu rozszedł się wyraźny zapach mielonki. Dziewczyna pociągnęła kilka dużych łyków wody, a następnie zabrała się za jedzenie mięsa. Nie spodziewała się po sobie takiego apetytu - opróżniła puszkę w kilka minut.

Dopiła resztę wody i już nieco żywsza zsunęła się z blatu na podłogę.

* * *

\- "Nieładnie to tak siedzieć na blacie" - Marcelina pokręciła z uśmiechem głową wpatrując się w różowowłosą dziewczynę lądującą z gracją na podłodze - "Niektórzy tam jedzą."

\- "A ja tam sprzątam" - wyszczerzyła się Bonnibel szturchając wyższą od siebie stalkerkę w ramię - "Głodna?"

\- "Troszkę. Chętnie bym coś zjadła" - przyznała.

\- "Zrobię ci w takim razie zupę" - oznajmiła różowa wskakując na bar i prześlizgując się na drugą jego stronę. Zniknęła na zapleczu, z którego po chwili zaczęły dochodzić najróżniejsze dźwięki świadczące o przeszukiwaniu półek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniej puszki. Następnie dało się usłyszeć brzęk blaszanych naczyń, syk płomienia kuchenki gazowej, a po kilku chwilach ciche, mokre plaśniecie przelewanej zupy. Zza uchylonych drzwi zaczął docierać całkiem wyraźny zapach pomidorów, a po krótkiej chwili wyszła zza nich Bonnibel. W dłoniach trzymała menażkę z parującą i, sądząc po wyrazie jej twarzy, straszliwie parzącą w palce zawartością. Czym prędzej postawiła naczynie na blacie przed czarnowłosą, a następnie pomachała dłońmi i podmuchała na ich wnętrza.

\- "Poparzyłaś się?" - zapytała z wyraźną troską w głosie Marcelina. Przesunęła zupę w swoją stronę.

\- "Nic mi nie będzie" - odparła Bonnibel podając towarzyszce łyżkę.

* * *

Dziewczyna powąchała swoją bluzkę. Już od jakiegoś czasu coś jej nie pasowało, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiała w czym tak naprawdę był problem. Jej ubranie okropnie cuchnęło. Ciężko się było dziwić - przez ostatnie kilka dni nie zmieniała go, nie myła się, a w pewnym momencie miała nawet gorączkę, przez którą pociła się jak szczur. Westchnęła ciężko i zeskoczyła z baru na podłogę. Wstyd jej było, że doprowadziła się do takiego stanu. Jak najgorszy lump… A miała przecież dostęp do świeżych ubrań, bieżącej wody i środków czystości przez cały ten czas.

Tylko motywacji nie miała… Cały czas jej nie miała. Nic się nie zmieniło przez te ostatnie kilkanaście minut. I pewnie nie zmieni się w najbliższym czasie… Minął już tydzień?

Straciwszy tą odrobinkę dobrego humoru zyskanego podczas zapełniania brzucha, ruszyła w górę schodów i weszła do łazienki. Szybko zrzuciła z siebie cuchnące ubrania i plaskając bosymi stopami o lodowato-zimną podłogę sprawdziła, czy bojler działa tak jak powinien. Brudna, czy nie - nie miała wielkiej ochoty na kąpiel w zimnej wodzie.

Stwierdziwszy, że wszystko jest okej złapała za plastikową buteleczkę z tanim szamponem i kostkę szarego mydła, po czym weszła do kabiny prysznicowej. Odkręciła wodę i stanęła w jej strumieniu, który w kilka sekund z chłodnego stał się prawie parzący. Dokładnie natarła się mydłem, pokrywając swą skórę cienką warstwą piany, która praktycznie natychmiast spłynęła do brodzika. Następnie wylała sobie na dłoń nieco słabej jakości szamponu i wtarła go sobie w wilgotne włosy. Jej nieco zaniedbana fryzura zmieniła się w coś wyglądające jak białą wata cukrowa. Dziewczyna spłukała z siebie pianę, po czym zakręciła krany i wyszła z kabiny.

Czuła się nieco dziwnie i niekomfortowo stojąc nago z rosnącą pod nogami kałużą w łazience, w relatywnie dużym, pustym budynku. Nagle wrażliwa i delikatna podreptała do ściany, na której wisiał uginający się od kolorowych ręczników, lichy wieszak. Wzięła jeden z szorstkich kawałków materiału i szybko się nim wytarła, a potem owinęła nim ciało od pach po biodra.

Przebiegła najszybciej jak potrafiła przez ten krótki fragment korytarza dzielący łazienkę od jej pokoju zostawiając na podłodze mokre ślady w kształcie odcisków drobnych stóp. Z szafy wyciągnęła zestaw schludnie złożonych, świeżych ciuchów i raz-dwa się w nie przebrała, po czym usiadła na krawędzi łóżka zawalonego nieco nieświeżą pościelą. Coś przyszło jej do głowy. Coś szalonego. Coś nad czym musiała się poważnie zastanowić.

Ale przecież to był już prawie tydzień. Nie mogła zwlekać…

* * *

\- "Naprawdę musisz iść?" - zapytała Bonnibel z wyraźnym smutkiem w głosie. Z całych sił wmawiała sobie, że wszystko będzie okej.

\- "Nie będzie mi to dawać spokoju jeżeli tam w końcu nie wejdę" - odparła czarnowłosa - "Nie martw się, będę ostrożna" - pocieszyła niższą dziewczynę wplątując dłoń w jej różową fryzurę - "Ale nie rozmawiajmy teraz o wyjściach. Nie ma co… Może powiesz mi skąd nagle ta zupa? Dawno żadnej nie miałaś."

\- "Ale sobie temat wybrałaś" - zaśmiała się różowowłosa, po czym lekko szturchnęła siedzącą obok niej, na blacie baru stalkerkę - "A zupę przywiózł kilka dni temu David. Nie wiem co go nagle do tego zachęciło…"

\- "Kim jest właściwie ten David?" - zapytała Marcelina - "Znaczy… wiem, że gość cię zaopatrza w jedzenie i sprzedaje przyniesione przez nas artefakty… Zastanawiałam się raczej kim on jest dla ciebie. Rodzina, znajomy?"

\- "Przyjaciel rodziny. I kumpel ze studiów" - odpowiedziała - "A właściwie to nawet najlepszy przyjaciel. Nigdy bym go nawet nie podejrzewała, że kiedy powiem, że chcę tu przyjechać, on natychmiast się zgodzi" - uśmiechnęła się do wspomnień.

\- "Co cię tak w ogóle zachęciło do przyjazdu?"

\- "Kiedyś gdzieś o tym miejscu przeczytałam…" - odpowiedziała próbując przypomnieć sobie szczegóły - "Jakieś pismo popularnonaukowe… Nie ważne zresztą. Z początku uznałam to za ciekawostkę, ale jakiś czas później natrafiłam w necie na kilka artykułów o anomaliach i artefaktach. Gadałam o tym z Davidem i doszliśmy do pomysłu założenia schroniska dla stalkerów, baru i punktu handlowego w jednym. To właściwie był żart, ale potem straciłam pracę i postanowiłam, że to wcale nie jest taki głupi pomysł."

\- "Łał… Ja po prostu pojechałam z Simonem, który koniecznie chciał badać anomalie, ale nie dostał dofinansowania na oficjalną wyprawę" - uśmiechnęła się czarnowłosa - "A gdzie tak właściwie pracowałaś?"

\- "Laboratorium medyczne" - odparła - "A straciłam pracę dlatego, że przefarbowałam włosy. Nie żałuję. Miałam szefa dupka."

\- "Przyczepili się koloru włosów?" - stalkerka zmarszczyła brwi - "Ale dupki. Kolczyki w miejscach innych niż uszy, nadmiar tatuaży, czy golenie głowy jeszcze mogliby się przyczepić, bo przyczepiają się zawsze, ale kolor włosów? To już chamstwo."

\- "Tak samo jak praca w weekend za wcześniejsze wyjście spowodowane złym stanem zdrowia" - wzruszyła ramionami różowa.

\- "Ou…" - skrzywiła się Marcelina - "Nie przepracowałam wiele w swoim życiu, ale…"

\- "Nie musisz mnie pocieszać" - zaśmiała się Bonnibel - "Było minęło. Teraz jest znacznie lepiej."

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Wyraźnie słychać było wiatr dostający się do budynku przez drobne szczeliny we framugach okien. I choć atmosfera była całkiem przyjemna, różowowłosej nagle zrobiło się strasznie smutno.

\- "Musisz iść?" - zapytała cicho. Marcelina zerknęła w jej stronę i wymacała jej dłoń. Złapała ją za rękę.

\- "Nie martw się" - powiedziała niewiele głośniej niż różowa - "Wrócę."

* * *

Tydzień.

Tydzień, tydzień, tydzień.

Dlaczego tak długo? Przecież obiecała…

Dziewczyna spakowała plecak, a z szafy wyciągnęła ciuchy, w których przybyła do schroniska. Okazały się odrobinę za duże - dieta mielonkowa i kilka ostatnich dni znacznie zredukowały jej wagę. Pasek musiał jednak wystarczyć. Nie miała czasu ani ochoty, żeby przerobić ubrania na nieco mniejsze.

Po raz setny przejrzała zawartość niewielkiego plecaka. Pełna apteczka, kilka konserw, batony energetyczne, antyrad, woda, amunicja, filtry… Resztę będzie niosła poza plecakiem - maska przeciwgazowa, kałach, glock. Ile będzie w stanie z tym sprzętem przeżyć? Czy zabrała wszystko co było jej potrzebne?

Zostawiła kilka notek w różnych miejscach. Zaadresowanych do różnych osób. Dwóch różnych… Tych, co do których miała względną pewność, że żyją. Instrukcje dotyczące wszystkiego co trzeba było zrobić w razie jej nieobecności. Gdzie są ukryte artefakty, broń i inne cenne przedmioty. Kod do sejfu. Nie miała pojęcia jakim cudem udało się jej napisać te notatki - ręce trzęsły się jakby przed chwilą kopnął ją prąd, a w mózgu szalała burza pofragmentowanych myśli.

Wspięła się na blat baru i oparła się o wypakowany po brzegi plecak. Nieobecnym wzrokiem przeskanowała puste pomieszczenie, w którym kurzyły się stoliki i krzesła. Cisza jaka w nim panowała była aż przytłaczająca. Dziewczyna miała ochotę zacząć gwizdać lub śpiewać, ale nie mogła się przemóc by otworzyć usta. Jak długo już się do nikogo nie odezwała? Tydzień?

Zeskoczyła na podłogę i założyła bagaż na plecy. Zabrała broń i maskę przeciwgazową, a następnie ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymała się zaraz przy nich i zerknęła na powieszoną na ścianie tabliczkę. Nabazgrane były na niej dwa imiona. Wyżej świeże, z datą sprzed dwóch dni - "Bimor". Niżej starsze, nieco zamazane, z nieczytelną datą - "Marcelina".

* * *

Kreda zaszurała ledwo słyszalnie po nieco zbyt chropowatej powierzchni tablicy. Biały, lekki jak piórko pył posypał się na niedawno zamiecioną podłogę. Czarnowłosa stalkerka odłożyła krótki kawałek kredowej do rynienki znajdującej się pod ciemną tabliczką.

Cofnęła się o krok i przez kilka sekund przyglądała się swojemu imieniu i aktualnej dacie napisanymi nieco koślawymi literami na naściennej tablicy. Odwróciła się i posłała stojącej za nią Bonnibel lekki uśmiech.

Rózowowłosa spróbowała go odwzajemnić, ale średnio jej to wyszło. Nie była w nastroju.

\- "Naprawdę musisz iść?" - zapytała po raz trzeci tego dnia. W duchu modliła się o odpowiedź przeczącą.

\- "Muszę. Naprawdę muszę" - odpowiedziała po raz trzeci Marcelina. Przychodziło to jej coraz ciężej - "Wrócę."

Założyła ciężki plecak na grzbiet i już chciała sięgać po oparty o ścianę karabin, kiedy poczuła oplatające ją ramiona. Bonnibel przycisnęła głowę do jej obojczyków i zamknęła oczy. Ręce wsunęła pod plecak i docisnęła ciało czarnowłosej do swojego. Pozostała w tej pozycji przez kilka długich minut nie zważając na uwierające fragmenty ekwipunku stalkerki.

Gdy jej uścisk nieco zelżał, Marcelina delikatnie się z niego wyplątała. Uchwyciła twarz niższej dziewczyny w dłonie, które jeszcze nie znalazły się w wzmocnionych plastikiem, gumą i metalem rękawiczkach i spojrzała z uśmiechem prosto w jej oczy. Oczy, które były nieco czerwone i zaczynały z lekka napływać łzami mimo smutnego, ale całkiem szerokiego uśmiechu, który zabłysnął kilka centymetrów niżej.

Stalkerka uniosła nieco brodę różowej. Ociupinę, centymetr lub dwa. Następnie powoli się nad nią nachyliła spowalniając przy tym oddech i czując delikatny, ciepły dech niższej dziewczyny na swojej bladej skórze. Bliżej i bliżej, milimetr za milimetrem, aż usta złączyły się w słodkim pocałunku, który zdawał się trwać w nieskończoność.

\- "Wrócę" - szepnęła do zasłoniętego częściowo przez różowe włosy ucha gdy w końcu się rozłączyły. Nie odrywając wzroku od stojącej z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozpalonymi czerwienią policzkami dziewczyny wyszła za drzwi. Ruszyła ku Zonie.

W myślach błagając wszystkie siły tej przeklętej krainy o to, żeby nie pozwoliły jej skłamać.

Zimne powietrze ocuciło ją częściowo ze stanu lekkiego otępienia, któremu chętnie oddałaby się na znacznie, znacznie dłużej. Teraz trzeba było jednak zachować czujność. Wyostrzyć każdy dostępny zmysł. Nie dać się zabić.

Weszła pomiędzy drzewa, które nie mogły się zdecydować czy właściwie zachować liście, czy może je zgubić pozbywając się "zbędnego" ciężaru. O jej buty szurała mizerna roślinność, która po kilkuset metrach ustąpiła miejsca wysokiej, dzikiej trawie przemieszanej z trudnymi do określenia chwastami.

Nie ważne zabawy Zony - droga była znajoma. Tyle razy już przez nią przemaszerowała, że znała ją na pamięć. Mogłaby iść z zamkniętymi oczami gdyby nie anomalie i nie znające litości mutanty. Przecież coś obiecała.

Natrafiła na nową przeszkodę na drodze. Emisja sprzed kilku dni musiała rozłożyć tą podstępną pułapkę na podróżników. Spalona ziemia, spalone drzewa. Warstwa sadzy, zwęglone drewno. Stalkerka nie da się nabrać na taką sztuczkę. Nie ciągnie jej do leżącego pośrodku zasp czarno-szarego prochu artefaktu, który błyska i mruga zachęcająco. Nie po to tu przyszła. Nie dziś. Teraz ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Ominęła anomalię szerokim łukiem. Nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego ze śmiercionośnymi płomieniami i nawet piękny, ognisty kryształ nie był w stanie zmienić jej zdania. Ruszyła dalej, jak zwykle unikając najkrótszej drogi. I tak dłuższa zawsze okazywała się szybsza i mniej niebezpieczna.

Mimo to marsz zajął prawie cały dzień. Trzeba było ominąć kilka anomalii, wśród których znalazł się treser. Pułapka, której dziewczyna wcześniej nie widziała na oczy. Tylko poszatkowane na kawałki, gnijące zwłoki jakiegoś mutanta uratowały jej życie.

Trzeba też było ominąć imponującej wielkości stadko ślepych psów i rosłego Prypeć-kabana, który zabłąkał się w mniej równinne okolice i był z tego wyraźnie niezadowolony. Nie było najlepszym pomysłem znajdować się w jego pobliżu - bestia w szarży była nie do powstrzymania, a uderzenie kilkutonowego cielska nie dawało najmniejszych szans na przeżycie. Stalkerka musiała kryć się po krzakach przez dobre pół godziny, a skradać się naokoło liniejącego potwora przez drugie tyle.

I w końcu ominąć trzeba było otoczony barszczem Sosnowskiego, sypiący się budynek. Normalnie tędy nie chodziła. Musiała poważnie nadłożyć drogi, z czego nie była zadowolona. Coś za coś jednak. Albo będziesz się wlec albo będziesz służył jako nawóz dla rachitycznych roślin i żarcie dla groteskowych, wymarnowanych bestii zanim dobrze oddalisz się od bazy.

Jakimś cudem, zrządzeniem losu, czy darem od gospodarzy Zony, czarnowłosa się nie zgubiła. Chodź okolicę ledwie sobie przypominała, wciąż wiedziała dokąd iść. Wciąż wiedziała z której strony czeka na nią miejsce, którego nie potrafiła wymazać z pamięci.

W końcu udało się jej dotrzeć na miejsce. Ucupnęła w krzakach znajdujących się tuż przed znajomymi ruinami budynku. Powoli zapadał zmrok i całe szczęście nic nie wałęsało się po okolicy.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło jej uspokojenie się i przygotowanie do wymarszu. Do krótkiego biegu w stronę rozpadającej się budowli. Ledwie parę metrów i po strachu. A co potem?

Większy strach.

Nie wydając z siebie najdrobniejszych dźwięków, prawie wstrzymując oddech, podniosła się z zarośli i ukucnęła przy drzewie. Była gotowa. Wzięła głęboki oddech i ruszyła do przodu.

Chłodne, wieczorne powietrze przeczesało jej czarne włosy.

* * *

Wzdrygnęła się nerwowo. Nowe otoczenie i przenikliwy chłód nie były najprzyjemniejszymi rzeczami, które można było doświadczyć. Mocniej zacisnęła ręce na drewnianych uchwytach karabinu. W lewej ręce wyraźnie czuła oznaczoną kawałkiem białej szmatki mutrę służącą do wykrywania anomalii.

To był jej pierwszy raz tak daleko od schroniska. Cała wiedza o tej przeklętej krainie jaką dysponowała pochodziła z opowieści stalkerów, których większość była aktualnie martwa. Ze dwa lub trzy razy była na krótkich spacerach, ale zawsze ktoś jej towarzyszył. Nigdy nie była sama. Nigdy nie była tak daleko.

Niewyraźne zakłócenia w powietrzu zwróciły jej uwagę. Rzuciła pierwszą śrubę w sam środek falujących gazów. Nie był to zbyt dobry pomysł. Miała szczęście, że nie trafiła na karuzelę, bo mogłaby już nie żyć.

Kilka kolejnych kawałków metalu pozwoliło jej ustalić bezpieczną ścieżkę, którą mogła obejść anomalną pułapkę.

Nie do końca wiedziała dokąd powinna iść. Opowieści, które doskonale pamiętała jeszcze godzinę temu stały się nagle mętne i niedokładne. Rzeczywistość okazała się znacznie bardziej skomplikowana niż historyjki opowiadane przez lekko podpitych stalkerów.

Było jednak kilka znajomych miejsc. Jak na przykład pas wysokiej, dzikiej trawy, przez który przechodziła kilkanaście minut wcześniej. Albo podmokła równina, którą postanowiła obejść szerokim łukiem.

Po kilku godzinach dotarła w okolice niewielkiej, zrujnowanej wioski. Wchodząc pomiędzy sypiące się resztki starych domostw zaczęła się zastanawiać nad sensem tego co właśnie robi. Jak zamierza cokolwiek odnaleźć w tym dzikim świecie? Gdzie ma iść? Jak do jasnej cholery miałaby pomóc?

A i tak jest już pewnie za późno… Nie ma sensu iść. Nie ma sensu szukać. Gorzej niż igła zagubiona w stogu siana. Gorzej niż sól wsypana w piasek.

Ale nie wybaczy sobie jeśli odpuści. Nie będzie w stanie normalnie żyć.

Tylko czy będzie w stanie żyć jeśli znajdzie tylko kości?

Zmęczyła się. Weszła do jednego z domów - jednego z niewielu, które były jeszcze względnie całe. Przeszła obok połamanych mebli i znalazła pokój, który wydawał się jej w miarę bezpieczny.

Przeklinając samą siebie za nie wzięcie śpiwora, zdjęła plecak i usadowiła się w kącie. Nie miała ochoty na jedzenie, ale wmusiła w siebie batona energetycznego. Nie był to zbyt dobry wybór biorąc pod uwagę to, że chciała się przespać, ale jakoś średnio ją to obchodziło. Połknęła jeszcze tabletkę antyradu i popiła ją kilkoma łykami wody, po czym zapięła kurtkę pod brodę, zamknęła plecak i zasnęła.

Mętne, nielogiczne sny, które wypełniły jej myśli były niepokojąco przyjemnym wytchnieniem.

* * *

Wewnątrz budynku było ciemno jak w grobowcu. Czarnowłosa nie chciała jednak zapalać latarki. Nie chciała obudzić niczego co mogło znajdować się w ciemności. Ba! Nie chciała nawet wiedzieć co znajduje się w ciemności. Jednak nawigacja po ciemnym niczym wnętrze wygaszonego pieca węglowego pomieszczeniu nie było ani mądre ani bezpieczne, więc postanowiła przycupnąć sobie pod ścianą i odczekać chwil kilka aż jej wzrok się przyzwyczai.

Czas zdawał się stać, ale mógł również płynąć bardzo, ale to bardzo szybko. Ciężko było stwierdzić. Nawet kiedy w końcu oczy stalkerki względnie przyzwyczaiły się do mroku nie było wiele lepiej.

W żaden sposób nie dało się wyłowić z ciemności szczegółów odtoczenia, choć część dało się wyczuć dotykiem. Jak na przykład wilgotne ściany, z których płatami odłaził tynk, czy przeróżny syf zalegający na betonowej podłodze. Szybko okazało się, że dziewczyna znajdowała się w czymś w rodzaju przedsionka prowadzącego od aktualnie nieistniejących drzwi wejściowych do dalszej części budowli.

Starając się nie hałasować poprzez stąpanie ciężkimi buciorami, czy zbyt głośne oddychanie i brzęczenie sprzętem ruszyła w nieznane. Kilka kroków zajęło jej dotarcie do głębszych pomieszczeń, które okazały się ociupinę jaśniejsze od przedsionka. Ale tylko o ociupinę. I to pewnie dzięki nielicznym okienkom położonym tuż pod sufitem, z których większość była i tak zbyt ufajdana, żeby przepuszczać światło. Ten słaby blask, który zdołał się przedostać wystarczył jednak do wyłowienia z mroku kontur tego co znajdowało się w przestronnym pokoju.

A znajdowało się w nim kilka ciekawych rzeczy.

Albo raczej nie rzeczy. I niekoniecznie ciekawych.

W sali stały bowiem trzy albo cztery juchociągi. Stały i spały przy okazji biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dziewczyna wciąż żyła. Pokryte chropowatą skórą i wyposażone w potężne pazury i wystające z okolic pyska chwytne macki bestie budziły postrach w każdym zakątku Zony. Ich niezwykła wytrzymałość, wysoka inteligencja i kamuflaż optyczny czyniły z nich śmiercionośnych drapieżników. Ich system nerwowy był mało rozbudowany, co sprawiało, że nie czuły bólu. Mięśnie miały jak stalowe liny służące do holowania statków, a kości niczym pręty zbrojeniowe. Naprawdę trzeba było się postarać by zrobić poważną krzywdę takiemu potworowi, co czarnowłosa doskonale wiedziała. Z autopsji.

Zrobiło się jej zimno, a po plecach przebiegły ciarki. Nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z tymi mutantami po tym jak jeden z nich prawie ją zgniótł. Była głupia, żeby tu przychodzić - doskonale wiedziała czym jest budynek.

Głupia, głupia, głupia…

Czy skłamała?

Najciszej jak potrafiła ruszyła w głąb pomieszczenia. Jak najszerszymi łukami mijając śpiące pijawki doczłapała do przeciwległej ściany, w której ziała dziura. Kiedyś były tam drzwi, ale coś wyrwało je z zawiasów i porzuciło nie wiadomo gdzie.

Weszła do środka i stwierdziwszy, że pokoik, w którym się znalazła jest całkowicie wolny od mutantów, postanowiła zapalić latarkę. Snop bladego światła wyłowił z ciemności przerażający widok stosu wysuszonych zwłok. Wyssane do ostatniej kropli ciała zajmowały znaczną część podłogi i piętrzyły się na dobrze ponad metr.

Dziewczyna padła na kolana. Była głupia, tak strasznie głupia.

Jej uwagę zwrócił delikatny, złoty odblask - dookoła nadgarstka jednego z trupów owinięty był łańcuszek. Na jego końcu wisiało niewielkie, złote serduszko.

Obiecała.

Czym prędzej podniosła się z kolan i zaczęła pełznąć z powrotem. Zgasiła latarkę i przekradła się pomiędzy śpiącymi bestiami, czując jak drobne włoski na jej karku jeżą się niczym sierść wnerwionego kota.

Przedostała się do ciemnego przedsionka, a potem dalej - do skąpanej w mroku wieczora Zony. Odczuła olbrzymią ulgę czując pod stopami miękką ziemię, a na policzkach chłodny powiew świeżego powietrza. Natychmiast ruszyła w stronę lasu. Jak najdalej stąd. Prosto ku schronisku. Do domu, jak najszybciej do domu.

Stop.

Coś nie tak.

Znajomy, powracający w koszmarach uścisk na piersi. Niewidzialna łapa uniosła ją w powietrze. Kości trzasnęły niczym suche patyki pod buciorem stalkera. Czarnowłosa przestała móc ruszać nogami. Czuła tylko ból i metaliczny smak krwi napływającej z gardła.

Powietrze przed nią zafalowało. Zanim jej oczy przysłoniła ciemność zobaczyła zbliżającą się do niej, obrzydliwą masę chwytnych macek.

Skłamała.

* * *

Obudziło ją zimno. Potworne zimno, które czuła w całym swym ścierpniętym ciele. Z drżącymi rękami i szczękającymi zębami podniosła się z zaśmieconego kąta, w którym jakimś cudem udało się jej zasnąć minionego wieczora i zaczęła próby rozgrzania się. Po kilku minutach niezdarnych ćwiczeń i pocierania skóry stwierdziła, że nie ma to większego sensu. Usiadła pod ścianą i w kilka chwil spałaszowała puszkę zimnej mielonki. Dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że najadła się zanim naprawdę poczuła głód. Jej organizm zdawał się częściowo przełączać na autopilota.

Wstała z podłogi i otrzepała ubranie z kurzu i wszelkiego syfu, który zdążył się do niej przyczepić kiedy spała. Wyciągnęła z plecaka tabletkę antyradu, po czym szybko ją połknęła i popiła kilkoma łykami wody. Prawie nie poczuła potwornie gorzkiego smaku.

Podniosła z podłogi swój bagaż i zarzuciła go na plecy. Do rąk wzięła karabin, którego puszczenie w środku Zony było dla niej cholernie niekomfortowym przeżyciem. A musiała to robić raz na jakiś czas. Inaczej już dawno byłaby martwa.

Wyszła z chatki, w której urządziła sobie nocleg. Jednej z niewielu, które jeszcze trzymały swój dawny kształt.

Skąpana w szarym blasku poranka, zrujnowana wioska była wyjątkowo przygnębiającym widokiem. Podczas pierwszej emisji w każdym zakątku tego przeklętego miejsca zginęły setki ludzi. Wojskowi, naukowcy, ale również cywile mieszkający w okolicy granic pierwszej Zony - wszyscy, którzy nie schowali się w piwnicach, czy bunkrach zginęli albo stracili człowieczeństwo stając się bezmyślnymi, pozbawionymi celu nieumarłymi.

Wioski takie jak ta były często pełne tych powółczających nogami umarlaków o gnijącym ciele. Wlokły się po ulicach powtarzając ostatnie czynności jakie robiły w swoim życiu. Niczym zjawy…

Właśnie… zjawy… Dziewczyna nie chciałaby na nie trafić. Słyszała nie jedną opowieść o duchach. Mniej lub bardziej namacalnych. Widma radosnej rodziny w wiejskim domostwie… Zapamiętany przez anomalię stalker proszący o pomoc… O nie. Tylko nie duchy.

Zarośnięta droga z ubitej ziemi wyprowadziła ją z wioski prosto w las. Nie była pewna, czy przypadkiem nim się w te rejony nie dostała. Właściwie to i tak nie miała pojęcia dokąd idzie, ani gdzie dokładnie jest. Po chwili zastanowienia postanowiła przejść się kawałek wzdłuż linii drzew.

Nie zarejestrowała błysku odbijających się od szkła promieni słońca. Jasnej, odblaskowej plamki na tle ciemnych krzaków. Zresztą nawet jeśli jej oczy by ją uchwyciły, nawet jeśli zdążyłaby unieść karabin… Nic jej by to nie dało.

Usłyszała stłumiony nieco dźwięk wystrzału. Zaczęła odwracać głowę w stronę, z której mógł dochodzić.

A potem była tylko ciemność.

Pocisk z karabinu snajperskiego przeszył jej czaszkę i zabił na miejscu. Jej AK-47 upadło z trzaskiem na ziemię. Kosmyki pofarbowanych na różowo włosów i kołnierz wojskowej kurtki szybko zabarwiły się na ciemno-czerwono. Czarna kałuża wyrosła na zarośniętym chwastami gruncie, na który upadło bezwładne ciało.

Przeklęta kraina karmi się krwią. Wysysa każdą jej kroplę.

Z lasu wyszła trójka mężczyzn w czarnych, skórzanych kurtkach naciągniętych na bluzy z kapturami. Nosili ortalionowe spodnie i cywilne maski p-gaz. Podrapane kałasznikowy i jeden w miarę zadbany SWD Dragunow spoczywały w ich rękach, a na ich grzbietach wisiały dość płaskie plecaki. Szybko zabrali się do napełniania ich łupem zdartym prosto z właśnie zabitej ofiary. Wojskowa kurtka, buty, broń, amunicja, maska, filtry, żarcie… Wszystko miało swoją cenę. Wszystko można było opchnąć handlarzowi na rynku, czy w jakieś pogranicznej spelunie.

Każdy kto zobaczyłby ich parszywe mordy miałby pewność, że posunęli by się dalej w obdzieraniu ciała z wszystkiego co wartościowe. Ograniczała ich jednak sytuacja. Radiacja, mutanty… Nie warto ryzykować życia na czymś co będą mogli kupić i to w znacznie lepszym (żywszym) wydaniu.

* * *

Według stalkerskich legend istnieją anomalie pobierające ludzką energię. I nie chodzi tutaj o wysysanie z ludzi sił, a o coś w rodzaju zbierania odcisków duszy. Odcisków, które pozostają w Zonie do końca świata, nawiedzając całe pokolenia pechowych stalkerów.

Czy to prawda? Czy raczej wyssana z palca i butelki wódki bujda? Kto wie…

Kto wie…

* * *

Leżała na ziemi. Nad głową miała niebo ukryte za warstwą szarych chmur. Nie widziała słońca.

Kilka długich minut zajęło jej zorientowanie się, że nie odczuwa nic. Chłodu, głodu, bólu… Wszystko zniknęło. Była wolna.

\- 'Przepraszam…' - usłyszała szept. Oddalony, ale wciąż wyraźny. Znajomy - 'Przepraszam, że skłamałam…'

Coś podniosło ją do pionu. Coś znajomego.

Po jej policzkach pociekły łzy. Łzy bez materii. Łzy nieistniejące.

Chwyciła wyciągniętą dłoń. Dłoń bez materii. I ścisnęła ją.

\- 'Nie przepraszaj' - odparła cicho - 'Przecież jesteś. Przecież nie skłamałaś.'

**Przepraszam was za tak długi okres pozbawiony nowych rozdziałów. Niedobór weny+początek szkoły. Postaram się wrzucić kolejne rozdziały jak najszybciej. **

**Jak pewnie zdążyliście się zorientować był to ostatni rozdział tej fanfikcji. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobała. Podzielcie się proszę** **swoją opinią. **

**~MasterSkorpius**


End file.
